Trust me
by deadlyXivy
Summary: When Leah and Bella imprints on two of the Cullen girls their whole world is turned upside down.
1. Run

_RUN.......Run....._

_Don't stop or you'll be dead...._

_Run hard and fast....but don't stop running._

_They'll kill me, I betrayed them..._

**"Bella," Jacob's voice boomed in my head.**

_Run...keep running..._

**"Bella, no one is going to hurt you! We're just trying to help you," his voiced boomed again. "Trust me."**

I slowed downed at his statement. _Keep running or it'll be too late. Your family isn't going to want you anymore._ But it's Jake...he understands. Right?

**"Bella I know what's going on with you. Let me help...please," Jacob's voice pleaded with me in my head now.**

I stopped completely and felt my legs begins to wobble. **"What's going on with me Jake," I screamed at him.**

**"Your a wolf now Bella."**

**"A wolf?"**

**"Yes a werewolf to be exact. We have to protect people from vampires."**

**"Vampires?"**

**"Yes! Blood sucking leeches," He growled. "Once you join the pack you'll know the law and everything for any one of those blood suckers who proclaim that their good."**

I growled hating the so called vampires that he was speaking of. If they were to blame for what was happening to me I hated them even more. I wanted them dead more then anything in the world.

**"Sam is on this way back from his honeymoon to help. Let's go to my house," he said nudging me with his nose. "He's going to better help then I am. Let's go Bells."**

_Don't join them! In the end it'll hurt you more then help. You have to run! _I can trust Jake! _He's the enemy! Your enemy is the one you should trust! Now run! Now. _

I followed behind him in my wolf form, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head. I'm safe for now at lease. Plus he say dad isn't going to be mad at all. _He is only going to hold you back from your love one._

We'll see...._  
_


	2. Don't trust anyone but her

Sam paced back and forth as he gather his thoughts. "How can this be possible," he asked rubbing his forehead. "Charlie has no trace of the tribe in his blood!"

"Who says it has to be Charlie," Billy said aloud. "It's Renee! Her mother was married to a wolf a long time ago but the wolf died and she moved into the town."

"That would explain it then. But why did Bella change! There isn't any fucking leeches for miles!"

"Sometimes it just happens. More or less for this happened for a reason."

"A reason? We just had Leah change now her...were going to be training for days to get them to not shift at small amount of angers let alone when they get really angry."

"I'll train with her," Jacob said sounding excited. "Plus I think it would be good for her to train with someone she knows."

"Fine...first I have to have her summit to me as alpha wolf." Sam changed into his massive wolf form and stared into my eyes.

**"Bella you will obey me," his voice boomed loudly in my head.**

**"Fuck you," I shouted back as I hunched my back. **_That's right don't give in. Fight him if you have to._

**"Bella, I'm only going to warn you once!"**

**"Warn me? Fuck yourself." The massive wolf in front of me hunched his back and started to growl. I barred my teeth at him growling back at him. **_Just be careful._

**"BELLA BACK DOWN NOW!"**_ Bella...it's getting a little dangerous. Just don't get in._ **He growled at me one more time before slashing at my face. I moved away in time to just miss his claws. "BELLA."**

**I slash at his face just missing it and ended up leaving myself open to a bit on my shoulder. I yelped in pain before backing away. **_Don't give in..._

**"Bella! I'm your alpha! Now sit."**

**Without thinking I sat still shaking off the pain. **_Don't give in. _**I stayed at my sitting position and watched him carefully. "What every you do for now on will affect the pack as well as you. You will not do anything that will endanger this pack. You will do what I say when I say it."**

**I nodded my head agreeing to this demands begrudgingly. **_Don't give in! _**In seconds ****words and laws filled my mind. _Don't cross the boundary line....kill someone and die...change anyone you die...don't expect mercy if one commits a crime...you all die...kill...die...kill...die...cross line....die...die._**

Sam changed back into his human form and left the room leaving me with Jacob and Billy. "Wow you lasted longer then most of us. Let's go before he comes back and try to make sure you give in," Jacob said waving me to the back door.

I followed behind him ready to run through the woods. Once he was in his wolf form he sped off towards the woods. I pushed off the ground and followed him through the forest. Twisting and turning through the trees.

**"Sorry about Sam, he goes alpha on everyone when they first change. Don't worry though he hardly uses the alpha thing when your able to go back and forth from your human form and wolf form." He continued to run fast trying to push me. "Now that your a wolf you can talk to you pack members through your mind but the only down fall is that there isn't much secrets in the pack. But for you Sam say forbid all the males to go through your head unless we have to talk to you or it's life and death. Otherwise the only person that can go through your mind is Leah."**

**"She's a wolf too?"**

**"Yeah she turns into the same grayish white that her broth Seth turns into."**

**"What color am I?"**

**"All white with a black patch on your chest. It's the first time that I seen patches. Anyway it'll take anywhere between a few hour to a whole week for you to change back to your human form. For Leah it took her only a few hours but for me on the other hand it took six days. When you change back we get to have a welcome to the family party. Leah's party was last week and it went well pretty well. I think you'll fit in well."**

**"Thanks...Where is my dad?"**

**"I don't know," he said sounding guilty.**

**"Jake where is he?"**

**"I don't know he just left once you changed."**

**I sighed as we continued to run. How did this even happen to me? I came to a halt when I felt my bone pop and crack until I was standing upright and back to my human form.**

_Now Run! _I looked around and realized that my five senses were twenty times better. I felt like I owned the forest and everything around me was mine. "Bella it took you the a little more time then it took Leah to change back. It must be a girl thing." And then there was the pause. I turned towards him to see his mouth opened. I looked down and realized that I was completely naked. I turned around and ran as fast as could.

I tripped on a root but luckily I was caught in strong arms and a blanket. The arms helped me up and wrapped the blanket around me. I looked up and met the soft eyes of Leah. "Let's get you some clothes." _Trust her! Stay away from the others. Stay by her side. She'll always understand. She'll protect you. Trust her!_

"Thank you," I mumbled following her.

"No problem. We can go to my house and get you some clothes. Sam is nine chances out of ten going to be talking to the elders about why the girls changed back in a matters of hours," She chuckled. "I'm Leah by the way."

"Oh I'm Isabella...but just call me Bella."

"Sure thing Bella."

_Get to know her...trust her..._

_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm going to update my other story after my graduation. So I'm going to keep updating this one til Thursday...**  
_


	3. There's a reason for everything

I followed close behind her and listened to her carefully. "I think that we were turned to wolves for a special reason," she said softly. "Just because we're the first of our kind."

"Our kind," I asked.

"Female wolves."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It has to be some reason why we changed."

"Maybe we're supposed to stop the hate of good vampires," I suggested.

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe but I wouldn't say that around the guys. Vampires is a touchy subject for them."

"Oh, sorry."

"You have nothing to say sorry to me about or will you ever. Trust me we need to stay on each other side. Anyway you maybe right but I doubt that we can convince the guys other wise."

"Why is that."

"Because the stick is too far up their ass for them to break away from the old tribe beliefs." She opened a back door and lead me into the house. "Well this is my home. Most likely you'll be sleeping here."

We walked up the stairs and walked to a door with "Leah" painted in green. We walked into the room there was two of everything; beds, dressers, ect. "Why do you have doubles," I asked sitting on a bed.

"Cause something told me that I should get it. Now that your here this is our room."

"So something told you to get another bed?"

"Yeah. I kept getting a nagging feeling every time I walked into my room. The nagging feeling slowly went away as I bought things like a dresser and what not." She opened a closet door and tossed sweatpants and a tank top at me. "We'll go shopping for clothes sometime later but whatever is on the left side you can wear."

"Thanks."

She nodded her head and then plopped down on the bed that was across me. "You should put the clothes on," She said laying back and looking up at the ceiling.

I quickly pulled the clothes on blushing at the same time. _Relax._ "So what now," I asked.

"We go back to Sam's place."

"Um...okay." We both stood up and left quickly. "How do you know Sam?"

"Besides the change thing...he's engaged to my cousin. He's a nice guy but he's on my shit list because he lost his temper and changed in front of her." She paused clenching her fist at her side. "She has three scars across her face now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't do it. To tell you the truth if he didn't make her happy still I would have killed him. Don't worry if he attacks you again I'll beat the shit out of him for you."

I chuckled softly rubbing the back of my head. "Do you like being a wolf," I asked softly.

"Not really...because now we have to imprint on someone so that we can find true love and to tell you the truth I haven't even had my period yet. I was supposed to start last week Monday and it's Tuesday. I hope that it's just that the changed made my period shifted to another week or something."

"You want children?"

"Yeah! I always wanted my own children."

"Maybe you'll get it when you find your imprint."

"That would make a lot of sense, I hope so." We were at Sam's house in less then a few minutes. I was reaching up to ring the doorbell but Leah just opened the door and walked in. "Come on little sis, you don't have to ring the door bell here. We're always welcomed."

"Little sis?"

"Yeah I feel like you and me are going to be really close. So for now on your going to be the little sister that I don't have. Or am I moving to fast for you?"

"No you just took me by surprise. You barely know me but you accept me as a sister."

"I know that you hate mushrooms but eat them anyway because your mother adds them to almost everything. Um your favorite color is blue and you don't like surprises."

"How do you know all that stuff?"

"Because she is allowed into your head whenever she like just like you are for her," Sam answered as he looked between the two of us. "I think you two are going to be good for each other."

"That's nice," Leah said quickly. "She turned back as you can see."

"Yes I can see that. I'm amazed to say the lease."

"Why? You didn't think females could mange to change back quicker then a male."

He looked at her with slight surprise but it soon disappear when he sighed. "I'm surprised that females can even change."

"Because you have a stick up your ass! Just because it didn't happened in the past doesn't mean it could never happen."

"Your right, I'm sorry."

I could see the tension between the two of them. Even if Sam was trying to stay calm. "What happens now," I asked.

"We have a cookout for you and put you on patrol."

"Patrol?"

"Yes, you and a partner will patrol our area for vampires. When you see one attack. However if there is a large number of them call for help."

"Oh okay."

"When do you want your cookout?"

"Thursday..."

"Sounds like a plan. Leah will be your partner and your patrol starts at twelve on the dot."

I nodded my head and looked over to Leah who was still glaring at Sam. She turned to leave but Sam stopped her. "Leah I expect you there on time!"

"We'll be there," She growled. "Bella are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Patrol **

We ran in a complete circle around LaPush going opposite directions. This had to be by far the most pointless thing ever. **"Bella come here quick," Leah said softly.**

I jetted off in her direction worried that she found something. When I got to her she was standing naked in front of a group of people. I studied the expression on her face and it looked as if she found the meaning of life right at that moment. **"Leah what's going on?"**

I looked at the group of people and my eyes widen when they landed on a sexy blond woman. I quickly changed out of my wolf form and stared at her with longing. "The pixie," Leah said softly.

"What?"

"The pixie..."

I didn't look to see who she was talking about because I felt myself melt as her gold eye glared at me. "I just got turn into a wolf thing," I said waving like an idiot.

"We're vampires," a masculine voice said.

"That...oh shit..." I looked at Leah who was still in trance with the one she called pixie. "Are we supposed to do something?"

"Only if their harmful and I don't think the are. Plus they don't smell bad."

"Same to you," the voice of an angel said coldly causing shivers go down my back.

I turned back toward her and could feel my heart tug me towards her. What's happening to me...?_ Go to her..._

**"Leah! Bella! Get your ass back here! Now," Sam's voice screamed into our heads. **

"I'm Leah...um...I hope to see you around," Leah stuttered before changing into her wolf form.

**"Get your ass here right now," Sam screamed.**

I looked at the blond one last time before I changed running off in the direction of Sam's place.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this one next one is about the Cullens...review like always!**


	4. This is for the best

**RPOV**

"Do we really have to tell the mutts that we're back," I asked staring at my nails.

"Yes we do," Edward stated firmly. "If we don't they might cross the line by accident and think we're trying to ambush them."

"What does it matter? They think that we're no good anyway."

"We just have to convince that we're different," Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes exiting the living room. "When are we going to rain on their parade?"

"As soon as Jasper gets back from his hunt," Edward answered sounding snippy.

"Someone has their panties in a bunch," I mumbled.

"Fuck off!"

"Whatever."

"Rose can I talk to you in my room," Alice asked nodding to the stairs.

I silently followed her to her room knowing what was going to happen next. Once I closed the door her lips crashed into mine, only breaking away when she thought it was good enough of a kiss. "Alice we can't do this anymore," I sighed softly not wanting to end it.

"I know," She said as if it didn't phase her that I was ending our sexual relationship. "I just wanted to kiss you one last time before we go back to being like how we should be."

"Alone?"

"No waiting for our someones."

"Before we started this we were waiting for fifty years. What has changed since then?"

"The time period," she stated simply. "Maybe they weren't born yet."

"Not born yet? Doesn't that make us like cradle robbers?"

"Please we're far from it. We're not forty year-old men trying to get a twelve year old to see their junk. Plus in order for it not to be cradle robbing we would have to wait til they were like fifty."

"Fine whatever." Alice kissed the corner of my mouth before spinning to her closet.

"I just feel that this move may have been the right one."

"If that's the case then we have no other choice but to stop this," I stated.

"I know Rose. Chill we're going to stop."

"Now?"

"Yes now. I just wanted to kiss you."

" Your such a tease."

"Me? No, I wouldn't do anything like that."

I chuckled softly, I'm going to miss this. I going to miss wrapping my arms around her at night and just holding her. I was going to miss kissing her and fucking her. We did this so that we didn't feel so alone but in the end all we were doing was hurting ourselves. If one of us found our mate then the other was going to be left out and hurt. It wasn't doing either of us any good in the end. So we had to end it before it came to that.

"So we should get going," She said standing up.

I nodded my head and followed her downstairs. This should be fun I get to smell the wonderful smell of wet dog. What a joy...

* * *

**A/N: This a quick chap I know but the next one is going to be way longer.**


	5. Tricking the Alpha

**RPOV**

We deiced to wait across the boundary line for one of the mutts to notice us there. Which wasn't a surprise when a grayish white mutt came to a stop ready to growl at us. But the surprise came when she didn't growl but she turned to her human form. You could clearly see that she was well toned. She stood at six foot three inches and had well manged black hair that covered over her breast. She was kind of cute, I guess.

She dark brown eyes was staring at Alice with so much longing. Did she realize that we were vampires?

Soon a white wolf with a black patch on it's chest joined the speechless mutt. The white one examined the girl and then turn to look at us. When it's eyes landed on me it was as if it was seeing the sun for the first time. It shifted to it's human form to reveal a cute girl with chocolate eyes and a nice length of brown hair. She only stood five foot six inches, which was two inches shorter then myself. There was the same toned body that her friend had but a lot softer.

"The pixie," the first mutt said finally. Pixie? I wanted to laugh but I chose to glare instead.

"What," the other one asked not looking away from me.

"The pixie," The other one simply repeated.

The shorter one didn't turn away from me to see who was the pixie. She just continued to stare at me. I lazily rolled my eyes waiting for one of them to say something of importance. Like 'You know the rules'.

"I just got turn into a wolf thing," the shorter on said waving like an idiot.

"We're vampires," Emmet said sounding bored.

"That...oh shit..." The shorter one looked over at her friend that was still in trance with Alice. "Are we supposed to do something?" She is really new to this whole vampires bad thing,

"Only if their harmful and I don't think the are. Plus they don't smell bad."

"Same to you," I said truthfully. They smelt actually quite good.

The shorter one looked at me with confusion but it was still laced with want.

Soon both of them were rolling their eyes with annoyance.

"I'm Leah...um...I hope to see you around," the taller one stuttered before changing into her wolf form.

The shorter one looked back at me one last time and changed into her wolf form running off next to the Leah one. "What was that about," I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I would like to know the same thing," Alice replied before swirling to the direction of our cars.

* * *

**BPOV**

We both sat on the couch waiting for Sam to tell us why we were called back here. Sam came storming in as if someone had just rubbed icy-hot in his boxers. "What the fuck was that," he growled.

"What was what," I asked confused.

"The fact that there were vampires and you didn't report them to me," he yelled.

"I didn't think it mattered. They weren't attacking or anything."

"That's because they were the Cullen's and the claim to be good. I don't want you letting them pollute your mind with lies."

"Oh shut up Sam," Leah said getting annoyed. "Have you ever thought that maybe they really don't want to be the monsters that we've made them out to be?"

"Are you siding with them now?"

"No, I'm just saying don't judge the book by it's cover."

He looked at us with a glare that could kill. "Both of you aren't allowed to speak or go near the Cullen's at all."

At that very moment it felt as if someone ripped my heart out and shot it repeatedly. I looked away from him and quickly masked my hurt. "Sure thing," I said standing up. "Their leeches good or not this is how things are."

Leah flipped Sam off before leading the way home. It wasn't until our bedroom door closed that anything was said. "I don't think I can not see the blond," I said cuddling with my pillow.

"Same goes for the pixie," Leah stated. She ran her fingers through her long black hair as she thought over a few things quickly. "Their our imprints...that's why it hurt so much when he forbid us to see them." She sighed heavily as she was trying to think once again.

"Imprint?"

"I didn't explain that?" I shook my head. "Sorry about that. Imprinting is when we find our soul mates. They are supposed to be made just for us and we for them. They become your world and you'll do anything for them."

"Is it supposed to be true love," I asked thinking over my reaction when I saw the blond.

"Yeah. Like love at first sight."

"What do we do now?"

"We can't do anything now but obey the cock blocker."

"Are you trying to get yourself some?"

She laughed softly. "Maybe a little in the future. Go to sleep."

I nodded my head rolled over facing the wall. Relaxing as much as I could so the I could drift to sleep...

* * *

**LPOV**

As soon as Bella started to snore softly I hopped out of the window. Landing gracefully on my feet. I stormed to Sam's house and waited for him outside of his house. "What do you want Leah," Sam sighed softly.

"Lift the order now," I commanded.

"I can't! If I did you two could get hurt."

"This order is useless! I'm able to protect myself and Bella if they are as bad as you think they are."

"I'm not lifting it."

"But think about it! If you had us make friendly with them we can watch them better and make sure they don't break any of the laws. One slip and we can signal to you and attack."

He thought it over quickly. "How will you be able to convince them to trust you. We didn't treat them like shit so they'll be less uneasy with us."

"I see...fine the order has been lifted."

As soon as he said that the pain went and I felt way better. "I'm going to go back home now."

He nodded his head returning into his house. As I walked away a smile spread across my face. Now Bella and I are going to be able to have more time with our imprints. Sam is such a fucking idiot I would never hurt them and I doubt they would hurt anyone. They wanted to be good...Bella may have been right.

* * *

**A/N: I see many of you guys adding this story to your favorites or alerts but I really need reviews so that I can make this story even better.**


	6. Crossing the line

**BPOV**

I sat up when a heard the window close quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you," Leah said softly.

"I was getting up already," I yawned.

She nodded her head quickly before moving on. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel...good actually. Maybe sleep was all I needed."

"Bella when you imprint on someone it hurts you when your not allowed to see them or when your far away from them. Your feeling better now because I convince Sam we would be able to keep an eye on them if the broke the laws."

"And he believed you," I asked amazed by the information.

"Yep. And because he obeys his own law about looking into our minds we're good."

I don't know why but I felt over joyed that I was allowed to see those vampires again but the joy didn't last long until my body began to hurt. I let out a small whimper before standing up. "Leah?"

"Your imprint is affecting you already. Usually it happens after a day or two." She tapped her foot softly trying to hide her concern. "Lets get some breakfast and wait for Sam to call."

* * *

**RPOV**

"I see. We'll talk about it then call you right back Sam," Carlisle sighed. "Bye."

Once he hung up the phone the whole family was gather around him. "That was the leader of the LaPush pack. He wants two of his wolves to be able to walk on our land. They will not attack us in anyway. They're fairly new to this whole thing and I'm taking it that they don't see the point in fighting. If we say yes we'll meet them at the line but if we say no then it closes this topic."

I snorted. "Why should we allow some mutts on our land," I asked.

"It may be a good idea," Edward said quickly. "By letting them on our land then we can see if their planning to attack. I mean I can read their minds and Jasper can feel if they are nervous or angry. All in all it'll keep us safe."

I grunted. "Or we can just keep them off of our land."

"I think it would be fun to have puppies," Alice smiled.

"I would be able to use the kitchen," Esme sighed happily.

Carlisle looked at all of us and then sighed heavily. "Who thinks that we should allow the two wolves on our land?" Everyone but me. I growled in frustration and stormed into the living room. "Well I'll call him back."

* * *

**BPOV**

After wolfing down twenty pancakes, a half pack of bacon and a whole gallon of apple juice Leah's cell rung. She quickly answered winking at me. "Hello Sam," she said as nicely as she could. She rolled her eyes as she listened to him. "We'll be there in in a couple of minutes."She hung up and smiled widely. "They agreed and we're meeting them at the line."

"Really," I asked getting excited that I was going to see the blond again.

She nodded her head quickly. "Let's go to the line and wait for them." We practically ran over a young boy who was entering the house in our excitement.

Once we were at the line we were covered in sweat but still smiling.

"I'm glad that you guys got here as quickly as you could," Sam said emotionless.

"We didn't want to be late," Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

We turned to the vampires that we're waiting patiently for us to say anything. My eyes landed on my pissed looking angel and my smile grew bigger. It didn't matter what expression that was on her face she was still plain out sexy.

"This is Leah," Sam said plainly. "She is more experienced and will answer any question that you have for her. And this is Bella, she has just joined the pack but seems to have enough control to be around humans."

"Um...we'll be hanging out over there," I said stating the obvious. I felt my cheeks heat up at my simple minded statement.

"We won't bother you guys much or if any," Leah said calmly. "I'm glad that you guys agreed to letting us on your land."

"Not all of us did," The blond said venomously. It felt a sharp pain in my chest from her snappy comment. Did she really not want us there?

"I hope that we change your thoughts about us. We're not all assholes," Leah said calmly not phased by the comment at all. "So may we cross the line?"

"Yes you may," what I'm guessing to be their leader said.

Leah nodded her head before walking across the ling. I stayed at the spot that I was at n looked hard at the ground. _Don't give up...don't give up..._

"Bella," Leah said softly with concern laced in her voice. My head snapped up and I realized that you could see the hurt written on my face. "Let's win them over."

I smiled softly after waves of calm washed over me. I nodded my head and crossed the line that didn't smell like I heard the guys complain about when they had to run. They smelt wonderful and I wanted to be liked by them. I looked over at the blond and back to Sam. "We'll be back later," Leah said waving at him.

"Midnight at the latest," he mumbled.

"Whatever." Leah ruffled my hair before running ahead and changing.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't there be a day where I don't have to change into a fur ball," I groaned playfully. Leah shook her head no causing me to chuckle. In seconds I changed and began to walk next to her.

**"So what now," I asked realizing we didn't make a real plan.**

**"Um...you look good and I look good. Our worlds is just a little out of our reach." **

**I stood on my hind legs and plopped on her back. "Your heavy for a shorty."**

"We would like to take you to our home," a gentle woman's voice said to us. "We have food and we can introduce our selves there."

**"Food? Sweetness," Leah said more to herself. We both nodded our heads together. "I'm liking them already."**

**"Agreed. Vamps aren't as bad as everyone making them seem like."**

**Leah looked at me and simply said "Not all Vamps."**

**

* * *

A/N: Next chap will be up maybe tonight or monday. I have graduation parties to go to...review like always.  
**


	7. I hate you

**BPOV**

They lead us to their house quickly because the leaders wife didn't want the food to go cold. It was pretty far from the line nine chances out of ten it was to keep some type of privacy. The house was it self was huge. It had to be three times the size of Leah's house and then some. I turned to Leah to see her staring mindlessly at the house amazed by it as well.

"Well here we are," the pixie stated swirling in towards the house. "Come on in."

Leah and I looked at each other realizing for the first time that we destroyed our clothes from the and didn't bring extra clothes. "Are you guys coming," the male from the other day asked annoyed.

**"So what do we do now," I asked shaking out my fur.**

**"Um...I didn't think it through all the way," Leah said honestly.**

"What's wrong," the male asked focusing on something.

**"How the hell are we supposed to tell them that we forgot to bring extra clothes," I sighed softly.**

"We have extra clothes," He stated.

**"Is he reading our mind," I asked looking at him.**

"Yes I am."

**"Have you been listening to all of our thoughts," Leah snapped.**

"I can only read them when your in this form. When your in your human form I can't read you. But like I said we have clothes."

Before we could answer the pixie brought a set of clothes for both of us out. She placed them on my back and then Leah's. Leah barked a thank you and I nodded my head quickly. "You can change in the garage," She chirped. "We'll be up stairs when your done."

We both nodded our heads and walked into the huge garage that held four expensive cars in it. I quickly changed into my human form so I could get a better look at the cars. "You have to be shitting me," I said softly.

"They have the most sexiest cars I have ever seen," Leah almost squealed.

"Did you just call cars sexy?"

"Only saying what they are."

I rolled my eyes pulling the t-shirt on. "Whatever."

"Your not a car gal?"

"Ah no not really. As long as it works I don't care."

"I'll have to change that then. Hurry up and finish putting on your clothes, we don't want to keep them waiting."

I slipped the pants on and walked toward the staircase. "So you think we're doing the right thing," I asked getting nervous.

"You'll learn as long as your not hurting anyone including yourself your always doing the right thing," She said simply. I nodded my head in understanding and followed her up the stairs.

The family was waiting patiently in the living room for us. None of them were moving they were almost statue like. It didn't last long until all heads looked in our direction causing my heart to almost jump out of my chest. "Well before we allow you guys to eat maybe we should introduce our selves," the leader stated. We nodded our heads. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," He said motioning to the gentle woman that had offered us food.

She smiled softly toward us. "It's nice to meet you both," her soft voice sung.

"Same to you," Leah and I said in unison.

"I'm Edward," The guy that could read our thoughts said next.

We nodded our heads to him politely. "I'm Jasper," said the one sitting next to the pixie.

"And I'm Alice," the pixie twirled toward Leah. "I hear you talking about our cars. Which one is your favorite?"

"The yellow 911 turbo Porsche," Leah answered smiling widely.

"That's just happens to be mine."

"You have great taste."

"So do you," Alice said winking at her.

It seemed like Alice was already warming up to Leah. Was it really that easy for imprints. "I'm Rosalie," said my sexy blond plainly. "Can I go into my room now?"

"No Rosalie you will be nice to our guest," Esme said sternly.

"Whatever," Rosalie huffed. She turned to me and rolled her eyes. "What are you looking at?"

_The only one that makes my heart skip a beat. _

"Nothing..."

"Let me show you to the food. Alice is going to busy talking cars and shopping with your mutt friend," She said standing up. I nodded my head slowly and followed behind her. When we entered the dinning room my mouth began to water at all of the smells. "Esme thought it would be nice to make anything Italian that came to her mind. Enjoy."

She didn't have to say it twice. I dug into the first plate that was piled with pasta. "So what is it going to take for me to gain your trust," I asked moving the empty plate to the side and grabbing another plate.

"Nothing. I hate your kind and I will always hate your kind," She stated in the nicest tone that she could mange.

I swallowed my food and looked at her. "I didn't say anything about my k-kind...I said me."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to get to know you."

It felt as if knifes were cutting into me. I pushed the plate away from me feeling as if I was going to throw up. "Bella," Leah said softly concerned. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered softly hiding my hurt as much as I could.

"Is something wrong with the food," Esme asked sounding worried.

"No," Leah and I said in unison.

"Is it anything that I can help with?"

"No," I murmured. I stood up and made my way to the front door. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

**LPOV**

Bella walked out before anyone could say anything. A few seconds later I turned to look at Rosalie with a small amount of anger. "Why are you giving her such a hard time," I asked a little harshly. I knew this was a dangerous line that I was dancing on because if Rose got mad at me Bella would come in and try to rip my head off but she had no right to treat Bella like that. "If you hate my kind, fine. But don't put her with those fucking males that don't know shit. She is trying her best but your acting like a-"

"Bitch," Alice said finishing my sentence.

"Whatever! I didn't want you on our land and I still don't. The only reason I'm being nice is because I have to be. Too bad your not humans maybe I would have warmed up to you."

"Oh shove it," I said close to a growl.

"You shove it," Rosalie growled.

My body began to shake as I continued to get angry. "Why can't you just get the stick out of your as and be fucking nice," I growled.

"Play nice with wolves that probably are setting up a plan on attacking us."

"WE WOULD NEVER ATTACK YOU! BELLA AND I FUCKING TRUST YOU."

"Like hell you do! This is all just a trap."

I lost complete control and shifted into my wolf form. I was lunging towards her but was knocked down by someone. **"Leave her alone," Bella growled towards me.**

**"She doesn't deserve you! She'll never deserve you!"**

**"If you hurt her I'll rip you apart!" Bella hunched her back growling louder towards me. **

**"Bella stop!"**

**"You stop." **

I shifted back and glared at her. "Why are you protecting her."

Bella shifted back as well but was still in her fighting stance. "Because I want to."

"Your fighting for a lost cause."

"I'll just keep fighting then."

We were still squared off ready to attack each other at any moment. _That's your sister...Stop before you regret it. _I stood up fully and sighed softly. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Don't apologize to me!"

I looked at Rose and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry for almost attacking you and/or offending you."

"Don't be," she stated. "I wasn't expecting anything less from you."

I ran my fingers through my hair slowly before speaking again. "I don't care what you think of me but keep how you feel about us to yourself." I turned to Esme who had a look of disappointment on her face. "I'm sorry for this whole event."

"It's okay dear just let's not let our emotions take the best of us anymore," Esme said sounding tired.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling disappointed in myself.

"Are you okay," I hear Bella ask Rose.

"Why does it matter to you," Rose asked sounding annoyed.

"It just does."

"I'm fine. I'm going out to hunt."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"What a bitch," Alice mumbled so quietly that only I could here her.

"You so funny," I mumbled to her.

"The funniest." I nodded my head in agreement. "Now I have to ask you some questions in my room."

"Ah sure."

* * *

**A/N: There's a lot of tension...hmmm...next chap is going to be up asap. Review plz...**


	8. Playing nice

**LPOV**

I followed Alice into her room and closed the door behind me slowly. "So you have questions," I said looking around the colorful room.

"Yep," she answered looking at me with interest. "Why did you get so offensive with Rose?"

"Because she wasn't being fair to Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Bella was being as nice as she could and Rose just kept the bitch act up."

"So Bella is your mate?"

"No! Oh God no! Bella is like a sister to me. Nothing more nothing less."

"Bella has a thing for Rose, doesn't she?"

I bit my lip knowing that I was going to have to explain things deeper then I should. "Ah yeah."

"A crush?"

"No...it's deeper then that. Rose is Bella's soul mate. That's why she was hurting so much each time Rose denied her."

"Soul mate? How is she so sure that Rose is the one for her?"

"My people call it imprinting...When you imprint it's as if everything that you know is erased and replaced by that person. When your away from them it hurt's or when they deny you it hurts or if they are hurt you feel it three times greater. The imprint doesn't effect the wolf right away. Usually it takes a couple of days but Bella is being affected quicker. It might be because Sam banned us to see you guys."

"Why did he lift the ban?"

I looked at Alice biting my lip harder. How was I going to explain this now... "Ah..."

"Leah?"

"Um...I convinced him that we could keep an eye on you guys."

"But your not," she asked sounding amused.

"Nope. I don't have to. I trust you guys."

"Do you have an imprint?"

I tilted my head to the side thinking quickly. How was this even fair? If she asked we to sit in fire I would. Why do I have to spill everything out to her? "Yes I do."

"Do I know them," She asked playfully.

"Maybe..."

In a blink Alice was in front of me smiling a smile that was making me melt on the spot. "I see...your cute."

"So are you," I replied softly.

"How do you think we can convince Rose to give Bella a chance?"

"What," I asked shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"How do we get Rose to give Bella a chance," she repeated.

"I don't know...maybe the imprint is only affecting Bella side right now and it hasn't started to affect Rose. If that's the case then we won't have to convince Rose of anything it'll just happen."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm only sure of one thing and it ain't that..." _The only thing that I know is that I love you..._

"How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know another day or two."

"Do you think you can keep Bella away that long?"

"Um...that would hurt her too much. She has to see Rose at lease once a day."

"Puppy she's hurting now though."

I sighed softly. "I know but love hurts sometimes."

She kissed my cheek and then walked back to her bed. "If Bella is Rose's soul mate...then this imprint shit has to work fast! Rose may be a bitch when you first get to know her but she's a sweetheart and needs someone to show her love!"

* * *

**BPOV**

**_The Next day_  
**

When I woke up I quickly made my way to the kitchen hoping that we still had leftovers from yesterday. When I found nothing I made my way to the living room but stopped with my mouth hanging open. "Oh my God," I said softly.

This caused Jacob and Leah's brother to jump. "I didn't know that you were gay Jake!"

"Bella I can say the same thing for you and it's a leech at that," Jake responded. "Don't worry Leah told me about the Alice thing too. And it seems like to me that you are having a hard time with your imprint."

"So? It's not just that though! What if Sam finds out? I'm good as dead!"

"Oh fuck Sam! If your in love with a vampire then good for you. If he has a problem with it then he can go fuck himself."

I smiled softly glad that Jake was always going to have my back. "Thanks. Um...Jake do you think Leah is still sore about yesterday?"

"Naw, she understands. If you were yelling at her imprint and almost attacked her then she would have done the same thing."

"I wish my imprint was easy to win over..."

"A little chase never hurt anyone," Seth shrugged.

"You guys are right." I made my way to the front door and stopped before leaving completely out. "Use a condom." I jetted off before Jake could say anything.

My feet felt heavy as I made my way to the line. I was worried that Leah was going to flip off the handle once since we were away from our imprints. I took a deep breath as I reached the line and awaited for Leah to speak. "What took you so long," She asked sounding happy.

"I said hi to Jake and Seth. I kind of walked in on them making out," I answered.

"God ever since Jacob imprinted on Seth those two make out almost all day. It's not going to shock when if I walk in on them fucking one day."

I chuckled softly. "I'm sorry about yesterday," I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You were doing your job and protected you imprint. I let my emotions get the best of me. When I said you were like a sister to me I meant it! I just couldn't stand the way she was treating you."

"I understand..."

"I hope so. Well lets go and get some breakfast. Esme said that she is cooking for us everyday and that we don't have a choice about it."

I chuckled softly. "I'm glad then! Her cooking is amazing."

* * *

_**Cullen's House**_

After we finished stuffing our faces Leah had went on a ride with Alice in her car, leaving me at the house with Rosalie and Esme. I looked at both of them and sighed. "So..."

"Thanks for stopping Leah," Rose said softly.

"It was nothing. Um..do you want to take a walk or something," I asked avoiding eye contact with her.

"We can watch a movie," she said dryly.

I smiled widely and nodded my head. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about wolfman?"

"Sure."

I followed her into the living room sitting on the expensive black couch. Once the movie was in Rose sat away from me on the love seat. "By the time the movie is over Alice is going to be done taking the dog on a car ride."

"Okay..."

"We can ask them if they want to watch a movie."

My face lit up at this. "Sure."

* * *

**LPOV**

We drove for about half an hour and then parked on the side of the rode. Alice leaned back in her seat and hummed to herself. "It seems like Rose is playing nice today," I stated watching how peaceful she seemed.

"Esme yelled at her when you guys left and told her that if she didn't behave she'll be grounded," she answered softly.

"Well at lease Bella isn't going to hurt today."

"I suppose...Last night it didn't seem like Rose was warming up to the thought of Bella."

"It'll happen."

"You promise?"

_I promise you the world. _"I promise."

She leaned toward me and kissed me softly. "I'm holding you to that pup."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm gonna keep updating as much as I can. Next chapter is going to be longer. Review plz.**_


	9. A nice talk

**BPOV**

Leah and Alice walked in shortly after the movie ended. It seemed as if Leah was on cloud nine and nothing was going to take her down from there. "DO you guys want to watch a movie," I asked turning back to the t.v.

"Sure," Alice answered dancing to the the couch with Leah. I got up and laid across the floor. There was one thing that made me feel uncomfortable and that was sitting close to new couples. "So what movie do you guys want to watch."

I looked up at Rose at the same time that she looked down at me. "Anything that you want to watch," I asked softly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing mutt," Rose answered looking back up. "How about but I'm A Cheerleader."

"I love that movie," Alice squealed. Alice quickly changed put the movie in then returned to her seat.

I don't think I paid much if any attention to the movie whatsoever. I was too mesmerized by the way Rose laughed or the frown she made when she felt sorry for the cheerleader. She was just plain out amazing. If I wasn't a wolf maybe it would be easier for me to get with her. I'm sure that I would still have fallen in love with her.

I groaned softly to myself as I realized that I was a few seconds away from grabbing her and telling her that I loved her. I turned back to the movie just in time to see the cheerleader say a cheer to get her lover back. Why couldn't things be as simple as they were in the movie? A small chase then bam sex and maybe marriage.

"Bella," Leah said snatching my attention away from my internal rant in my head.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Can you stop going on about it. Your giving me a small headache."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What are you two talking about," Rosalie asked looking down at me.

"Oh well wolves can hear their pack members thoughts. It's the only way we can communicate in our wolf form," I explained. "If we wanted to we could listen to all our pack member's thoughts but the only good thing is they can't listen to ours."

"Why is that," Alice asked.

"Because Sam thought that we should have some type of privacy because we're females."

"That's nice of him," Rose grunted.

"I suppose...I think it's nice because it doesn't give them a free show."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So how was your guys time together," Leah asked smiling a hopeful smile.

"It was okay," Rose answered. "We just watched a movie."

"No talking or anything?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you guys take a walk," Alice asked. Which sounded so close to a demand.

Rose stood up slowly tossing her blond locks over her shoulders. "Fine," Rose grumbled.

I jumped up to my feet with a huge smile on my face. **"Tell Alice I said thank you," I thought.**

Leah nodded her head towards me and then went back to Alice.

"Let's go," Rose sighed as she lead the way out. I followed closed behind her ready to do whatever she asked of me .

A few minutes after walking deep into the forest and a good distance away from the house. "You don't have to be nice to me," I stated leaning against an tree.

She glared at me and then sighed softly. "I don't like many outsiders that aren't my family but it seems like my family is taking a liking to the two of you. It's only a matter of time before Esme ask both of you to join the family."

"Why don't you like me?"

"It's what you are that I don't like. You could lose your temper any moment and end up killing one of my family members."

"I don't want to be this fucking beast! I wanted to live a normal life which had included; college, becoming a doctor or something that pays well, find a nice person and get married, have kids, raise them, and then die. No where in there was turn into a ball of fur and portal for vampires that I have to kill. I never asked for this or wanted this." I scratched the back of my head as I continued. "I guess now I have the rest of eternity to for fill some of those goals."

"You can still have kids."

"I don't think so! Leah hasn't gotten her period since she changed."

"Well I'm sorry."

I ruffled my hair as I watched her flip up to a tree branch. "I never wanted this either," She said softly leaning against the tree and crossing her legs. "I rather have died then be changed into this monster."

"Why were you changed?"

"Do I look like I'm going to tell you why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe one day."

"I highly doubt that."

"Can you see the future," I asked climbing up the tree I was leaning against.

"No but I can do something much better then that."

"Like what?"

"Once again you act like I trust you enough to tell you." She looked over at me and chuckled softly. "You could run to you pack leader and tell him that we have so many powers that could be used to destroy him."

"Fuck Sam," I mumbled. "He wants to kill you guys so bad. But the problem that I'm seeing with that is you guys aren't the monsters that he think you guys are. Instead of being a coven it's like a loving family. If a human was being attacked by another vampire or a wolf I don't doubt that anyone of you would jump up and kill the attacker." I slowly ran my fingers through my hair. "I actually pity Sam for thinking that the pack has a chance against your close family. Sure the pack is like a family but we have some many new wolves; myself included, that we can't make strong enough bonds with everyone to be a good team."

"But you follow orders pretty well."

"You can't disobey the Alpha. If I didn't obey him then it could mean death or a harsh punishment. It's like more of a military thing then a pack thing I guess you can say."

"Can you leave the pack?"

"I don't know...and even if I knew I think I'm better off with them until I have more control." I hung my head as I continued talking. "I could have hurt you the other day when I was facing off with Leah. If I did that I don't think I would ever forgive myself."

"Scratches heal."

"Sam lost control in front of his Leah's cousin Emily and left three nasty scars on her face. You don't know what will happen if I lost control. I could do damage that last forever."

She sighed heavily. "Alice has taken a huge liking to Leah," Rose stated changing the subject.

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"Leah is lucky. Alice is an amazing women. People like here don't come around everyday."

"Yeah Alice is something else."

"Are you jealous?"

Jealous? "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a tad bit jealous."

"I'm not."

"I see...How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Only a week of being a little closer to having freedom I get all my freedom taken away."

"Your birthday was last week?" She laughed softly. "What a great present."

"Agreed! I didn't even get the car that I wanted."

"I thought that you weren't a car girl?"

"I'm not."

"What car did you want?"

"2005 jaguar."

"2005? Why not a newer model?"

"I can't afford a newer model."

"Too bad."

Rose hopped off of her branch and landed perfectly on her feet. "We should get back I think Alice is trying to convince Leah to go shopping with her tomorrow."

"How can you tell?"

"I just have a feeling and usually it's right when it comes to Alice. Be sides she hasn't been on a shopping trip in weeks. Now that Leah is her pup she's going to want to drag her on an all day shopping trip."

I nodded my head and jumped down landing perfectly on my butt. Rose looked down at me and shook her head. "Great landing mutt."

* * *

_**A few moments later.**_

"BELLA," Leah's voice boomed.

"What," I sighed.

"Your going shopping with me!"

"Like hell I am."

"Rose your coming too," Alice sung happily.

"I figured as much," Rose said sitting in the love seat.

"Bella I'm not going shopping with her by myself."

"But I hate shopping!"

"But you need new clothes that fit you."

I paused staring at her in defeat. "Fine."

"It's settled then! We're going on a shopping spree all day tomorrow," Alice cheered. "Be here by five tomorrow or no breakfast."

"Are you threatening us with food," Leah asked acting as if she was hurt.

"Yep and if your really late we're not going to stop for lunch."

"We'll be here on time don't worry Pixie."

* * *

_**A/N:**__**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you like.**__** Next chapter clothes, food, flirting,foreplay and Rose's power? **_


	10. Slowly falling for her

**BPOV**

_"Rose," I screamed into the darkness. I hunched over in pain as I began to lose my cool. "ROSE," I screamed._

_"Bella," she whimpered. I forced myself up when I realized that she was calling out for me. I had to help her. "I need you..."_

_I quickly phased as I pushed through the pain. I had to get to her. I had to protect her. _

_"Bella," Rose cried out in pain._

_I ran faster. The more pain she was in the more pain that I would be in. I had to get to her. If I failed her I would kill myself._

"Bella," Leah's worried voice said. I sat up panting slightly. "Are you okay?"

I turned to look at her worried face. "You look like shit," I murmured.

"Well depending on how close wolf members are to each other we can feel if the other is in pain or hurt or angry. Because we have a really close bond I could feel your pain and worry."

"That's kind of cool."

"I suppose. You want to go see her," she stated. I simply nodded my head. "It's barely two you think you can hold on another hour?"

"No, I have to show her that I'm ready to protect her no matter what." I stood up and pulled a tank top on looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll call Alice and tell her that your going to be at the line for an hour."

I didn't say anything I just got up and walked out. I needed to see her. I needed to make sure that she was okay.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Rose," Alice said softly outside of my door.

"Come in Alice," said sitting up.

Alice came in with a small smile on her face. "Can you go to the line?"

"Why?"

Alice sat on the edge of my bed. "Because Leah said Bella is going to the line. I think she's worried."

"And why do I have to go," I asked raising an eyebrow. Alice was up to something.

"Because she knows you better then me. And I think that she'll feel awkward seeing someone who she spent close to no time with."

I sighed heavily. "Why is she even at the line? I mean it's a little after two doesn't she need to sleep?"

"Yeah but I think she's a little scared or worried?"

I grunted. "Fine I'll meet the mutt at the line just let me go get my walking shoes on."

"You don't have walking shoes you only have heels."

"Whatever," I mumbled. I opened my window and hopped out.

"Be nice," Alice said softly.

"I'll do my best." With that said I jetted off to the line.

I walked in a decent pace enjoying the night air, overall it was a nice out. It was perfect for hunting or even just taking a walk. No wonder Bella was up this late.

As I reached the line I noticed Bella pacing back and forth with an pained expression across her face. She was doing her best to stay clam so that she wouldn't shift but she was slowly losing this battle. As I got closer you could see her body shake as patches of fur was pushing out of her skin. It wasn't bad to say the less normally a wolf would have already been changed and running rampant trying to blow of steam.

"Bella," I said softly not wanting to excite her causing her to change on the spot. Her head snapped in my direction and in seconds her pain expression disappeared and was replaced by a dorky smile. "Is everything okay?"

"I was worried that something happened to you," she stated truthfully.

"You have nothing to worry about then, no one is going to dare to fuck with me or my family. So you just overreacted."

"Yeah...I guess I did," She said blushing full force. "I'm glad that your okay..."

"Bella why were you so worried?"

"I just was. I don't know how to explain it but I had a dream that someone was hurting you." She looked at me with a smile smile on her face. "For a second I really thought that someone had you and you needed my help. I could feel so much pain that I had to make sure that you were okay."

I felt touched that this girl was so worried over me because of a dream. That would explain why even more so why Alice wanted to come. "You could have called."

"You didn't give me your number."

"You never asked."

"You wouldn't have given it to me even if I would have asked."

"You never knew until you asked."

"I suppose..."

"Why don't you try going home and get some sleep. Your going to need your rest Alice isn't going to go easy on you two."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep," She mumbled.

"That dream got you really worked up." I ran my fingers through my locks as I quickly thought of something. "How about you come with me to my house."

As if I told her that her favorite singer was going to live with her, her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes really mutt."

* * *

_**4:30**_

Bella had fallen asleep as soon as she got on my bed. I had to admit that she was kind of cute. The way she would sigh softly or when she nuzzled the pillow softly. Oh my holy fucking God what was this mutt doing to me.

"Rose," Bella mumbled. I looked down about to answer but stopped myself when I realized that she was sleep talking. Great more things to add to Bella's cuteness. She rolled over closer to me sighing heavily.

I pushed her off the bed causing her to freak out when she landed on the floor. "What...Wh-what's going on," Bella stuttered.

A soft knock on my saved me from having to answer. "I have breakfast ready," Esme said softly. "And your friend Leah is downstairs. I think you better hurry before she eats it all."

Bella sped out of my room halfway through Esme sentence. I chuckled softly. "Their funny," Esme said softly.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Do you trust them?"

"Yes I do. They haven't done anything that would prove to be untrustworthy. Sure they have a temper but they aren't bad when you give them a chance."

* * *

"Alice," Leah sighed in defeat. "Please don't make me put this on." Leah was holding three summer dresses that would be a few inches above her knees.

"Put it on," Alice said swinging her feet.

"But-"

"Put them on and then come back out and show me how it looks," Alice growled softly.

Leah face became pale as she walked into the dressing room without saying anything. Bella started to laugh softly as she watched her friend lose.

"Here you go Bella," Alice said handing Bella three dress. "Go try them on."

"No," Bella stated smiling.

"Bella if I was you I would go and try the dresses on," I warned. "You don't want to get Alice mad."

Bella sighed before sulking into the dressing room.

"I see that your warming up to Bella," Alice said low and to fast for anyone for the two mutt to understand.

"Why do you say that," i asked in the same tone and speed.

"You let her sleep in you room and your bed. I think your warming up to the whole having mutts around thing."

"Their not so bad...when they're not trying to attack each other."

"Rose," Bella's voice croaked out.

"What is it Bella," I sighed annoyed.

"I need some help."

I rolled my eye before entering her dressing room. My nose was assaulted with the sweetest scent that I have ever smelt. As the venom filled my mouth I closed eyes tightly trying to remain in control. "Rose?"

I opened my eyes to find that Bella was wearing a blue dress that was a few inches above her lightly tanned skin. "What do you need help with?"

"I can't reach the zipper."

I reached around her to the zipper and slowly pulled the zipper up. Her eyes burned into me as she relaxed into my touch. I allowed my fingers to drag across her shoulder blades causing her to shiver slightly. "The dress looks great on you," I whispered in her ear.

"Th-thank you."

"Are you getting it?"

Bella began to fidget slightly. "I spent all my money at the other stores. I only have enough for lunch."

"I'll buy you the dresses and lunch."

"No I can't allow you to pay for any of that." I smiled softly this was the same conversation that Alice and Leah had at the last store.

"Bella I don't mind. My family has enough money from all the years, plus Alice can predict when stocks raise or fall. My family is loaded and we would love to pay for things for the two of you."

"Why don't you guys just give the money to good causes."

"We do," I countered. "For charities we give over ten million dollars yearly and we still have money."

"I can't allow you to pay for anything."

"Bella! You can't convince me otherwise!"

Bella mumbled a few cuss words under her breath and was beginning to shake. This was going to end well...I waved my right hand causing everything around the mall to freeze. Bella looked even cuter angry. I leaned in her and kissed her softly on the cheek. I left the her dressing room and entered Leah's. I touched Leah forehead and caused her to unfreeze.

"What the hell," Leah mumbled.

"Go calm Bella down," I commanded.

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't want me to pay for anything for her and she's getting angry."

Leah sighed and sprinted into Bella's dressing room. "Rose, what the fuck is going on," She asked panicking.

"I froze time for a little bit so I could get you so you can calm her down," I explained as I unfroze Alice.

"Can you tell me when your about to freeze time," Alice groaned.

"Sorry." I turned back to Leah. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I waved my left hand and unfroze time. "Bella calm down. She was only being nice." Bella was going to argue but stopped and began to rub the cheek that I kissed.

"Fine Rose," Bella said softly. "You win."

"After this we can go home," Alice huffed.

"I'm sorry Alice," Bella said feeling bad.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Your still a new born."

"Let's get this stuff paid for and head home. I'm sure Esme is going to love to cook for the two of you," I stated.

* * *

**LPOV**

**_In Alice's room_**

I was laying on Alice's bed waiting for her to enter she wanted to grab a movie. The door opened and closed quickly. "So what movie do you want to watch," Alice asked purring.

My eyes went towards Alice and it felt as if I was going to die with arousal. Alice was standing in a see through black bra and thong holding a few DVDs. "Um...can you come here and show...me what you have," I mumbled.

Alice slowly walked over to the bed. Allowing my eyes to roam her whole body. Once she was in front of me I grabbed her by her hips and kissed her deeply. She straddled my lap as the kiss continued. I grasped her ass tightly as the wolf inside of me began to take over._ Take her and make her yours. She's yours._ I groaned when she started to nip at my lip.

"Alice," I moaned softly when she bit my neck. It only made her bit harder. "Fuck Alice..."

**"Leah...Bella," Sam's voice screamed in my head.**

"Fuck," I mumbled.

**"What," Bella groaned.**

**"We have a new wolf and she's running towards the Cullen's place. I can't cross the line. Please calm her down."**

I sighed heavily. I had to leave Alice who was making me soak and fucking wet to grab a fucking new wolf. What the fuck!

* * *

_**A/N: That is it for this chap. So what does everyone think about Rose's power? next chapter is going to be filled with oh so much drama. Until next time guys.**_


	11. Sam's plan

**LPOV**

I pulled away from Alice slowly and sighed heavily. "There's a new wolf and they're coming here," I said softly. "Sam ordered us to go and calm her down."

Alice sighed before kissing me softly. "Be careful," Alice mumbled as she stood.

"Can we maybe pick up where we left off when I'm done," I asked hopeful.

"Nope we have to go on another date for you to receive anymore play."

I bite my lip softly and nodded my head. "Sounds like a deal. I better get going before she tries breaking in." I opened her window fully and dived out. "See you later."

"See ya," Alice voice sung to me softly.

I turned into my wolf before landing and began to head in the direction of LaPush. **"Bella do you have any clue which way she's coming from," I asked sniffing for a new scent.**

**"She's running right at me," Bella answered.**

**_"Leave me alone," a scared girl's voice cried into our heads._**

**I made a sharp turn running towards Bella's direction. "We're not trying to hurt you," I said softly. "You can trust us."**

**_"Leave me alone," she repeated. "I just want to be left alone."_**

**It didn't take long to find Bella circling the scared girl. The girl's fur was a fiery color and looked as if it shined in the moonlight just like Bella's does. I slowly walked up to the two and plopped on top of the girl. "Calm down," I said softly. "If anything I'm here to protect you, not ****to ****do any harm to you. Trust me we're here for you."**

**_"Don't take me to him," she begged. _**

**"To who," Bella asked as gently as she could.**

**_"The one that keeps yelling for me to go to him..."_**

**"Sam? Leah..."**

**"I know."**

**_"He's going to hurt me."_**

**I got off her back and sighed heavily. "I have too. He's the only one that can help you," I said softly feeling bad that I was forcing her to join. "I'm sorry but it's for the best. You don't want to hurt anyone important to you, do you?"**

**_"No..."_**

**"Will you follow us to LaPush?" She nodded her head and I got off of her. "Bella lead the way please."**

**"Sure thing."**

**_

* * *

_**Bella and I were out of our wolf form stand in Sam's kitchen with his jogging pants and shirts on. The girl was watching him carefully as she stayed in between us. "How is this even possible," Sam sighed heavily. "Two in the same week?"

"And their girls," Quil sighed. "I thought it was supposed to be Paul who was next."

"So did we all," Sam replied quickly.

**_"Paul," the girl thought. Soon all our minds was filled with Paul and how he was always nice to her while everyone else was completely mean to her. He had a bad temper but when he was around her he seemed to be able to control it better. When she needed a shoulder to cry on he was there. Paul was her everything. "Is he okay?"_**

We all felt how quickly she imprinted on him. "He's okay," I said softly.

"She just imprinted on Paul," Quil stated the obvious.

"Well it'll make it easier to convince Paul to summit to me."

I rolled my eyes lazily. That's all that he cared about, power...

Sam turned to the girl and growled. "I'm your alpha and you will do as I say."

She looked at me looking for an answer. I nodded my head slightly encouraging her to agree. She looks back to Sam with defeat in her eyes nods her head. I felt a pain hit my chest as soon as she accepted him as the alpha. I ran a hand through my hair and waited patiently for Sam to say more.

"Jacob there's more to just her being a new wolf for you to command us all here," Jacob sighed as he ran his hand up and down my brother's thigh.

"Not right now," Sam said annoyed. "We have to wait for Paul to change."

"What's so special about Paul," Jacob asked getting annoyed as time past.

"All together we have eleven including her." Sam pauses. "Me, Quil, Jared, Embry, Riley, James, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Bella and her."

_**"My name is Angela," the girl growled. **_

"Angela," Sam said with an apologetic look. "We need evens if we're going to have a chance to make this work. So Paul has to change so that we can."

"Make what work," Riley asked getting interested.

"An attack on those fucking blood suckers," Sam growled.

It felt as if a knife went through my body... "We can't attack them," I started. "They have done nothing wrong."

"I don't want to sit around waiting for them to," Sam countered. "With them out of the way we could relax and spend time with our families."

"Sounds like a plan," Riley howled.

I looked over at Bella who's face was white as snow. She began to breath heavier as she realized what Sam was planning on having us do. I took a deep breath and smiled. "That would be great," I said acting pleased. "Hopefully Paul changes soon so that we can get rid of those blood suckers."

Bella looked away from me and nodded her head reluctantly. "Good because you two are the most important part of this plan. Now that you can cross the line as you please it'll make this attack oh so smoothly."

I began to nod my head but stopped. "This is crazy! They haven't done anything wrong! Don't you think the elders are going to disapprove of us breaking the treaty on purpose?"

"I'll ask them but I don't think that they'll have a problem with getting rid of those blood suckers."

"I'm going to take Angela to my place because if she's anything like us she'll be turning back soon. I have clothes that she can wear and won't have to worry about horny boys staring at her."

"That will be fine. Make sure she gets something to eat."

"I have it all under control. Look how well I took care of Bella." He nodded in agreement. I scratched Angela behind her ears. "Follow me."

* * *

We were in my back yard and I was rocking back and froth. "We're so fucked," Bella said between sobs.

"I know! Sam is going to find out and we're as good as dead," I whispered.

_**"What are you two going on about," Angela asked worried.**_

"We imprinted on vampires, our enemies, and once Sam find out he'll know I tricked him into letting us see them. We're dead," I explained.

_**"Imprinting is like finding you soul mate then,"**_

"Yes."

Bella stood up and wiped her face of the tears. "Oh my fucking god we're so fucking fucked."

_**"I'm sorry but if he tries to kill you for falling in love then he needs a good ass kicking."**_

We both nodded our heads. "For now on your going to be living with us until you want to get a place of your own. You can trust us with anything."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for such a short chap next one is going to be lil longer hopefully. Hope you guys enjoyed.**_


	12. Falling

**RPOV**

I rested my head against my pillow taking in Bella's scent. It was one of the most powerful scents that I have ever smelt. I sat up quickly growling at myself. What the hell was she doing to me?

"Alice," I said low. "You can come in." With that being said Alice glided in my room with a robe wrapped around her. "What do you want?"

"I was bored," She whined.

"So?"

"Leah had some new wolf to get under control and now I'm bored. Let's talk."

"About why your in underwear and a robe," I stated raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to...well...you know give Leah a little preview."

I rolled my eyes before leaning against my headboard. "Don't you think that your rushing things with her?"

Alice sighed softly before jabbing my ribs with her fingers. "I wasn't going to let her fuck me. I just wanted to tease her just a little bit, you should have seen the look on her face."

"I can imagine."

Alice began to think over something as she got comfortable next to me. "How are things going with you and Bella?"

My breath hitched as the question circled around my head. "They're going," I mumbled.

"Rose you kissed her on the cheek today," Alice sighed peacefully.

"Your point?"

"Your falling for her. Or am I wrong?"

"I am but she's still a mutt."

"She could be your mutt."

"A mutt is a mutt. They have to obey an Alpha which means that they would have to attack us sooner or later. I can't let my guard down if our family is in danger."

"Rose I'm sure that they won't attack us. They both have earned my trust and everyone in this house trust. Why can't you just let your guard down and give Bella a chance? I mean it's clear as day that she would do anything for you."

"Because it's my job to protect this family! And if I fail to do so then I would forever blame myself."

"Rose why can't you just take a chance?"

This was a big chance that could leave us all dead but I was falling for her. Sooner or later I was going to give in to how I felt about her...

* * *

**BPOV**

I land across the couch because I was allowing Angela to have my bed tonight until we made room for her. Plus I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep knowing what Sam had planned on doing. It was only a matter of days until Paul was going to shift and that meant it was only a matter of days that I would have to break away from Jake and the rest of the pack. I knew that Leah was going to join me but I couldn't let Jake, Angela, or Seth to follow us. This was their home, I was an outsider from the other side of the line. I think if I hadn't visited Jake that day I would still be living a normal life.

_Flash Back_

_It was the beginning of summer vacation and my dad wanted to watch a game with Billy. I tagged alone because I had missed my best friend Jacob, I hadn't seen him in almost a month. So no better excuse then I didn't want to be left alone while Charlie was having some fun. Be sides he hated leaving me by myself._

_We walked into the Blacks' house and was greeted warmly by Billy._

_"Hey Charlie everything is set up for the game," Billy directed my Dad towards the living room. He turned toward me smiling warmly. "It's nice to see you Bella."_

_"Same to you Billy," I said nicely._

_"You should come over more often. I do love seeing you, you know?"_

_"I know, I just been busy with school."_

_"Aren't you going to be a Senior next year?" I nodded my head. "Well take care of the important things first."_

_"Always. So do you know where Jake is," I asked smiling._

_"He's around. I'm sure if he hears your truck he'll come to you."_

_"Thank Billy."_

_"No problem Bells."_

_"Dad I'm going to take a walk with Jake," I called out as I left out of Billy's back door._

_"Why don't you stay here sweetie. I'm sure Jake is busy with...important matters," my dad shouted back. But I was already halfway to my truck to turn back. Besides I missed my best friend._

_As my truck roared I began to to look for the way to the beach. That was the one place that I could always find wake when we wanted to hang out. It was like our own little get away from everyone and everything. I sighed softly thinking back on all of the times that we spent on the bus._

_I pulled into the parking lot parking carefully not wanting to hit anyone's car fill my bulky one. I hopped out and made my way over to the beach, if he was anywhere close he was going to see me. Halfway onto the beach I took off my shoes and sat comfortably in the hot sand. I tilted my head back allowing the sun to wash over my face. _

_"Bella what are you doing here," Jake voice asked ringing in my ears._

_I opened my eyes and looked at the 6'5" muscular friend of mine and smiled widely. "I came to see you Jake," I answered smiling._

_"Bella, it can't...be like how it used to be," he forced out._

_"Why not? I mean you suddenly stop talking to me and now that I finally get to see you, you tell me it we can't hang like we used to. I missed you."_

_He ran his fingers through his cut black hair slowly like he always did when he was doing something that he didn't want to do. "Bella...I can't be your friend anymore. Go back to my dad's house and stay there!"_

_By now I was standing completely up and was right in his face. "I'm not going anywhere Jake. Not until you tell me why we can't hang out anymore."_

_"It's not mine alone to tell. It's better this way," Jake said sternly not backing away one bit. He gave me one last glare before turning around and walking away from me._

_My body began tremble as he continued to walk away. "Jake don't walk away," I practically growled._

_Jake turned around and studied me carefully. "Fuck," he mumbled. He walked over to me slowly not taking his eyes off of me. "Bella you have to calm down."_

_"Calm down? You basically tell me that we can't be friends anymore then you turn your back on me!" _

_"Let me out," A voice boomed in my ears._

_"Please Bella, I don't want you to have this life. Calm down. I'll hang with you! Don't worry about me leaving you like he did. I can never do that to you."_  
_I wasn't listening to him at all I was just filled with rage. One moment I was happy to see my best friend again and the next moment I want to rip his head off. Soon everything went black and all I knew was I wasn't in control anymore. I ran as towards Jake but stopped myself and began to run into a forest as hard as I could. I stopped in the middle of the forest and howled._

"Bella," Jake's voice brought me back to the present.

"Yes Jake," I sighed.

"Phone for you," he said handing me the phone.

"Thank," I smiled softly to him. He nodded his head towards me and then went back to Seth's room. "Hello."

"Hey Bella," Rose's voice sung into the phone.

"Hey Rosalie." I instantly perked up at hearing her voice. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me," she trailed off.

"Right now," I yawned.

"No not right now, you haven't been to sleep yet."

"Yeah, I had a few things on my mind."

"Don't stay up too late thinking," She stated clearly worried.

I smiled softly. If she was worried about me then that had to mean that she care about me. "I won't."

"Good because if you do then going to the beach may be point less."

"How so?"

"You'll be spending more time asleep then enjoying the day."

"Then I'll get as much sleep as I can. I don't want to bore you."

She chuckled softly. "You can't do such a thing. Well I'm going to let you go so that you can go to sleep."

"Okay."

"Night, Bella."

I smiled softly. "Night Rose. Thank you for inviting me to the beach."

"No problem at all."

I hung up the phone and cuddled into the couch.

* * *

_**Cullen's Place**_

"So let me get this right," Rose started as she paced back and forth. "I invite you to the beach today and both of you don't bring a swim suit?" She paused waiting for our answer. We nod our heads and go back to staring at the floor like we were five year-olds getting yelled at by the teacher. "Why didn't you bring a swim suit?"

"Because I don't have one," I stated truthfully.

"When I changed I out grew mine," Leah answered softly.

"Why didn't you mention it on the phone?"

"I don't know" I mumbled knowing that was the worst answer I could give.

"Rose, go easy on them. They have been very busy as new wolves. Plus I took it upon myself to buy both of you swim suits yesterday," Alice said grinning. "Now Bella your swim suit is in Rose's room and Leah yours is in my room. Now hurry up and put them on so that we can go. The beach is a little walk but it'll be worth it."

Leah and I both stood up at the same time and headed tot heir rooms. Something told me that I should have brought my own swim suit then allow Alice to get them. I slowly oped the door to find a bag in the middle of Rose's bed. I slowly walked over to it hoping that it wasn't going to be bad.

"Bella your being ridicules" Rose's voice sung. I turn to see her in s red two piece that showed off her body quite nicely. I knew I was staring but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to look away. "Bella put on the swim suit so we can go."

I shook my head slightly and turned back to the bag that was on the bed. I pulled out two blue pieces and sighed heavily. I pulled off my tank top and my bra not caring if Rose saw any of me. If anything I wanted her to view what was her's to use and abuse.

"I'm going to be downstairs. Make this quicker."

"Will do."

The door closed and I rushed to put on the swim suit.

* * *

_**Cullen's Beach...**_

"So you guys really own this beach," Leah asked laying down on the blanket that Alice brought.

"Yep," Alice said seeming slightly not as bubbly as normal.

"I thought we were going to a public beach," I said softly.

"That wouldn't be as fun. Beside the rest of the family is going to be joining us shortly." I could feel my face heat up at the thought of their whole family seeing me in this skimpy swim suit. "Oh I almost forgot our older brother Emmett is coming back for awhile. He's coming to the beach."

My head whipped toward her. "Does he know that we're going to be here," I asked allowing the panic coat my voice.

"Yes he does."

"He only drinks animal blood right?"

"Of course, silly. Emmet can't stand causing anyone pain." I sighed softly one less worry. I don't think Rose or Alice would be pleased if we ripped their brother apart. "They'll be here any second now."

"Oh man what is that smell," a voice boomed.

Leah and I snapped up panting. "It's Alice and Rose's pets," Edward growled.

"Pets? They have dogs?"

"Yes, mutts from across the line."

"WHAT," the voice boomed. Soon a well built man was standing in front of this glaring down at us. "Well I'll be damned."

"Emmett this is Bella and Leah," Alice introduced us to him.

"I'm guessing that since you two are in swim suits that you guys are cool."

Leah stood up and looked him right in the eye. "I'm Leah and this is my friend Bella. We are here on a peace making mission."

"Hold your horses," Emmett chuckled. "I was just interested in why my sisters have new pets. Don't get your fur in a bunch Fido."

"Her name is Furball," Alice corrected him.

I laughed softly. "Furball," I said between laughs.

"Bella shut up," Leah growled."

"Yeah Fido," Rose chuckled.

"Fido? That's not even a girl's name."

"Fine, until I think of a better name it'll be Pup," Rose sighed rolling her eyes.

"Deal."

"Now now ladies I don't want to hear your sex names for each other," Emmett laughed. When the big guy stopped laughing it was as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Emmett no," Alice said glaring at him.

But it was too late he grabbed me in his massive arms and ran to the lake. With in seconds I was high in the air and it didn't take too long for me to freak out. "Bella calm down I'll catch you," Rose called up to me.

"You better catch her," Leah half growled and begged. "She can't swim."

As I fell my heart began to beat harder and faster. I closed my eyes tightly preparing to make impact with the water. When I felt cold arms around me I opened my eyes to meet the comforting golden eyes of Rose. "See I told I'll catch you," Rose said softly. I clung to her as if my life counted on it. She rubbed my back softly trying to calm me down. "I'll teach you how to swim," she said softly as she walked toward the shore.

"Are you okay," Leah asked as soon we reached dry land.

"She'll be fine. She's just in shock still."

"Emmett sit down," Esme growled. "Your on time out for an hour."

"But mom-"

"Don't mom me! Go sit down." Esme looked towards me. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's...okay," I stuttered.

"Why didn't you learn how to swim before," Rose asked me softly putting me down on our blanket.

"I was scared. Wh-when I was younger I almost drowned because I fell into the pool. After that I had been scared to get into deep water."

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to let you drown," Rose whispered into my ear.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait I been busy but it's up now. hope you guys enjoy.**_


	13. Two Packs 1 step foreward 2 steps back

**BPOV**

"Bella, help me set up the volleyball court. When Monkey Man get's off of time out we can play a game or two," Rose said softly.

I nodded my head and followed her slowly to what I guess to be the volleyball area. This area was pretty far away from where the rest of the family was, which gave us some type of privacy. "So where is the-" I was cut off by icy lips crushing into mine. I pulled away slowly and not allowing much space to go between the two of us. "Is there even a volleyball court to set up," I asked staring into her slightly darker gold eyes.

"There is but that can wait." Her lips attacked mines once again. MINE. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I placed her down in the sand not moving my lips off of her. Mine... I ran my hands up her thigh biting her lip.

"Bella," Rose growled softly. I froze and looked at her with big eyes. I quickly stood up and made a small space in between the two of us. "I don't think we should move too fast."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled softly. I looked at her with pained eyes and sighed heavily. "I let the wolf in me take control. I'm-"

"Bella," Rose cut me off. "It's okay. We should just take it slow."

"I know and that's exactly what I want. But I can't promise that I going to be able to control myself."

"Same here. Your blood smells so fucking good."

"Do you want a taste," I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yes but that may be dangerous for you or even me."

"Your right," I mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up on it. We'll talk to dad."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Carlisle thinks of both of you as daughters so does Esme. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and lead me towards a big bag. "Set up time."

* * *

**BPOV _(After the Game)_**

Alice kissed and nuzzled Leah neck. "So how does it feel to be a loser," she chirped.

"We let you win," I chuckled.

Rose smacked me on the ass. "You didn't let us win it looked as if you guys had no clue what you two were doing."

"We did too."

"You guys ran into each other," Alice laughed.

"That was only once," Leah defended.

"More like fifteen times but who's counting? The only reason that you guys made any points was because Esme is the best player in our family."

"They did their best," Esme chuckled.

"We'll get them next time," Leah cheered.

We all plopped down in the sand enjoying the non-sunny day. Leah was staring up at the sky as she mulled over her thoughts for a few minutes. "Do you want to hear a story," she finally said.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Oooo, is it a ghost story," Alice asked getting excited.

"No, it's about my people," I answered.

"We know about the LaPush wolves," Emmett chuckled.

"My people aren't from LaPush," I stated matter-o-factually. "The only ones that are from LaPush is Sam, Quil, Riley, Jacob, James, and soon to be Paul. The rest of the wolves are supposed to be from another tribe that died out a long time ago. Sam doesn't know this though."

I looked over at Bella to see the frown across her face. "What are you talking about we're not part of the LaPush tribe," she asked getting angry.

"My dad told me of how our tribe migrated here after losing a battle to rival tribe. When they got here the Quileute tribe welcomed them with open arms because they had the same responsibility to protect their family from the Cold Ones. The only problem was that you can't have two alpha's. Sam's great great grandfather and my great great grandfather had hundreds of fights to prove who was the top dog.

"It was then that my grandfather was killed...a coven of vampires attacked them while they were having one of their fights. My grand father died because those leech." I paused and cleared my thoughts quickly before continuing. I didn't want to offend them. "Excuse me, I meant to say vampire...Those vampires ripped the back of his neck out. Anyway after that battle Sam's grandfather lead both packs. No one knows that there is really two packs besides Billy, my dad, and well us."

"Okay that's all nice and what not but is there more to why your telling us this or no," Bella asked still annoyed.

"If I wanted to I could take more then half of Sam's pack and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause I don't have the power to yet. It's my birth right to be Alpha but I don't know if it'll skip over me and go to Seth because I am a woman and usually in wolf land the women is only Beta not Alpha."

"Maybe you need something to set you off to bring the Alpha out of you," Alice suggested.

"Maybe."

"Is there anything else," Bella asked cuddling into Rose.

"Well your are supposed to be my right hand or better known as the Beta."

"Last time I checked the Beta is supposed to be the Alpha's mate," Edward spat.

"Not with us the Beta is next in command when the Alpha is away or dead. Besides it's impossible for wolves in the same pack to imprint on each other. They have to be from different tribes."

"Imprint," Carlisle asked curious.

"Yeah...um...the wolf inside of us finds our soul mate. Our soul mate is supposed to be our second half and the only person that is right for us. We can feel if they are hurt, sad, their feeling hurts, nightmares, or in pain because it feels as if something is stabbing or ripping our chest open."

"Plus once we imprint it makes us very protective of them. Weather it's from a threat or someone flirting with them," Bella growled.

"But the sad thing about it is if they want to get with someone else we have to let them because we want their happiness. They are the only thing that matters to us. Unless they make out with us or fuck us then we're not going to be so willing to give them up."

My head snapped up as a howl filled the air. I sniffed the air quickly looking for a vampires scent.

"Why hello Rose it seems to me that you have found a puppy," an angry voice growled.

* * *

**BPOV**

My head snapped up to see a red head with the same golden eyes as the Cullen's shot daggers at Rosalie. I stood up fully glaring at the red head. "Rose it has been forty years and I came back to prove to you that I could live your life style just fine. I've missed you and I'm here to show you that I love you," the redhead said softly.

I began to shake in anger. Did this leech think she could come along and take my Rose. MINE! "Red if I was you I would walk away now," I growled viciously.

"Not a chance mutt."

I crouched down readying myself for an attack. SHE'S MINE! The red head stood still with the sickening calm expression on her face. "Pup you don't know who the hell I am!"

"Victoria," Rose hissed.

"Yes love?"

"Let's go for a walk."

My head snapped toward Rose and she refused to make eye contact with me. "Rose," I mumbled. "Please don't go."

She didn't answer me at all but looked back to the red head. "Let's go."

I was over ran by emotions that I jumped over Jasper and changed into my wolf form running as hard as I could. "Did this really have to happen right after we fucking explained the imprint. I howled as loud as I could before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a little shorter then normal but I think it was pretty good. Thanks for the reviews and as a request by me please make the reviews longer then three words. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Breaking ups are always complicated

**APOV**

"Leah are you going to go to check on her," I asked softly.

"No, she needs a lot of space right now. Besides she's too stubborn to listen to anything that I say," Leah sighed. "Who is that?"

"That was Victoria. They messed around a few years back but Rose told her that they couldn't work out because they had two different diets. But Victoria doesn't take no for an answer. So she changed her diet and for the last forty years she's been training to withstand the smell of human blood."

"And this was all for Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Does Rose love her?"

I turned my head to the side studying her face carefully. "No," I answered truthfully.

"So why couldn't Rose-"

"Because Bella wouldn't have listened to reason," I said cutting her off.

She sighed heavily before getting up and with eyes still glued to me. "Alice," she started. She looked around at the family and then back to me with eyes full of hurt. "I'm not going to be able to see you for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because I have patrol." She swallowed her saliva. "I also would like to talk to you."

"Let's go to the cliff over there," I said pointing towards my favorite spot in the whole world. She offered her hand to me and helped up. "Your so sweet."

"Sometimes," she mumbled.

We ran to the cliff as fast as we could, not wanting to waste anytime together. Once we got there Leah land down not bothering to take at the beautiful view that was being offered. "What's wrong," I asked laying down.

"I'm supposed to be so many things but the only thing that I can truly be is your protector." She pauses for a second as she thinks over something quickly. Her eyebrows scrunches together. "Can you have Esme bring Bella back here?"

I nod my head and quickly text Esme before turning back to Leah. "There's more, isn't there."

* * *

**RPOV**

Victoria reached out to grab my hand. I quickly pulled it back as I sorted out my thoughts. "Rosie what's wrong," She asked looking slightly hurt.

"I already hurt Bella by coming here with you," I said keeping a large amount of space between the two of us. "What do you want?"

"I want you love."

"Well your too late-"

"Your with that dog," Victoria spat.

"Her name is Bella," I hissed getting annoyed.

"How does it look to her when you walk away from her with me and don't even spare her a glance."

"I'll explain it to her later but right now I have to tell you face to face that what we had can never ever be again."

She laughed running her fingers through her fiery red hair. "Your going to be with me willingly or by force."

"Like hell I will."

She took a step forward growling softly. "Your mine! Do you understand that."

"Hey she clearly doesn't want you," Bella's voice growled.

I turned toward Bella who was wearing one of Emmett's oversize t-shirts. She was hunched over ready to attack. "This is none of your concern mutt," Victoria hissed.

"She said that she doesn't want you. Plus, you threatened her so that makes this my concern."

Victoria huffed in frustration and clenched her fist. "This isn't over." With in seconds Victoria was gone leaving Bella and me staring at one another.

"Bella-"

"It's fine," she mumbled cutting me off. "I understand..."

"Bella, I love you."

"What did you just say," She asked moving closer to me.

"I said that I love you Isabella."

By now she was in my face with the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen. "I love you too Rosalie." She brought me into a tight hug.

* * *

**LPOV __****(A couple of days later. Paul's house)**

"Leave him alone," Angie screamed.

Sam growled as he puffed his chest out. "Stand down! He needs to know who's in charge."

Once the alpha order hit her she slowly stepped to the side allowing Sam to stand in front of a brown wolf. Sam raised his hand high to the wolf glaring at him. "I'm the Alpha and you are to do as I say-"

"Sam shut the fuck up," I growled.

"Leah watch what you say to me," he growled turning to me.

"You watch who your talking to." A surge of power ran through my body as I stared down at Sam. "Stand down Sam."

"Bella move Leah out the way," Sam's voice boomed.

I turned my head to see Bella moving to the order with pain across her face. "Bella your my Beta," I said with a small smile on my face. She stopped in her tracks and frowned slightly. "Bella stand by me please."

She looked at Sam and then turned back to me. "I would be honored to be your Beta," Bella said smiling softly.

I turned to Jared who was frowning. "I am your Alpha and I order you side with me."

Jared rolled his eyes lazily before walking towards me. "You don't have to be so bossy. I got that enough with Sam."

"My pack shift," I ordered returning my attention to Sam. Everyone but Quil, Riley, James, and Sam shifted. Sam began to growl louder as he watched Embry walk to my side."Your out number Sam. With out Paul and Jacob on your side you have no other choice but to surrender."

Sam cracked his neck as he studied all of us carefully. "Meet the new members of our pack. Collin." A boy no older then Seth walked next to Sam glaring at us. "Brady." A male walked to Collin's side flexing his muscles as he moved. "Felix and Demetri." Two well built guys walked to Sam's other side had deadly smiles on their faces. "I was going to inform everyone after Paul was in our pack but because it seems like we have a problem I think this would be the perfect time to introduce them."

I frowned my pack may be faster but they out numbered us in strength. Sam growled softly as he bared his teeth at me. "None of you are longer allowed on this land anymore. Out of respect for your father I will give you two hours to grab your shit and get the fuck off my land." He turned his back to us and began to walk away but stopped and turned back to us. "Oh I called the vampires and told them none of you are allowed to cross anymore without breaking the treaty. So if you do cross they will attack and kill you on the spot." He turned back around and walked away with a smirk on his face.

My whole body began to shake with complete anger as I watched him walk away. **"Leah calm down and call Alice. They'll understand."**

I pulled my phone out with my shaky hand and speed dialed Alice.

"Hello," Alice voice sung.

"I need you help."

"Why aren't you allowed to cross anymore."

"I'll explain later but my pack and I need to cross the line. We're not welcomed here anymore."

"Pack?"

"Yes, there's eight of us..."

She said something too fast for me to understand then went back to speaking to me. "Is Bella with you?"

"Yeah she's my Beta."

"Esme said your pack can come to our house. She's going out to get things to build a place for all of you to live in."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"See you soon..."

I hung the phone up and looked at everyone. "Let's go to the Cullen's."

* * *

_**A/N: well I hoped everyone liked this chapter. And now I need a favor from everyone. I need a few people to volunteer to be a vampire or wolf. I need 3 vamps and 4 wolves. So message me if your interested with your name, age, which of the two you want to be. For vamp a power you have and for wolf what color wolf you want to be. Ahhhh anything else you want you person to be as well. Oh don't forget to review like always. **_


	15. With open armsGetting help

**LPOV**

We crossed the line and made our way slowly to the Cullen's. Everyone had to get used to their scent so that we ensure that we don't have anyone trying to attack. I looked over to Bella who had look of exhaustion across her face. We hadn't had much of a break from patrolling the last couple of days and now it seems like we're going to be doing a hell of a lot more running.

**"So Alpha," Jared started. "Why the hell were you talking to a-"**

**"If you call her a leech I'll rip your fucking head," I growled cutting him off.**

**"Dude you imprinted with a Cullen," Embry said. "That's awesome."**

"Leah," the love of my life's voice said softly. My head snapped up towards the little pixie and a small smile spread across my face. "I think you look really good in your fur."

**"That's your imprint," Seth asked.**

**"Yep that's her."**

**"She's fucking hot." I let out a growl. "Hey calm down I have my Jakey Bear."**

I looked over to Bella and as if it happened in slow motion she tilted to the side landing on the ground unconscious.

**"Shit," I mumbled making my way to her.**

Before I could even get there Rose was covering a now naked Bella with a blanket and picking her up. "Is she going to be okay," Rose asked shooting daggers at me.

Alice had placed a blanket on my back so that I could change. Once I was in human form I wrapped the blanket around myself and turned back to Rosalie. "She'll be fine, she's just extremely tired from patrolling."

"Rose," Bella mumbled softly.

Rose looked down at a barely awake Bella. "Yes love."

"Be nice."

Rose chuckled softly before kissing Bella on her forehead. "Only for you."

**"Oh my god Bella is with the hot Blond," Jared squealed.**

Bella let out a soft warning growl. "Jared shut the fuck up," I sighed. "That's Bella's imprint and I would mind what you say cause Bella is very protective of her. Now everyone go in the forest and put on your clothes we have to introduce you to the Cullen's."

No one said anything but went into the forest and did what the had to do.

"Leah when everyone is clothes come in we need to have a family meeting," Alice said softly to me.

"Family?"

"You and Bella have been apart of this family since the first time you came over here. Now that you have a pack the are part of our family too."

I smiled and looked over to Rose who just gave me a simple nod of the head and carried Bella inside. "Oh and you can put these on," Alice smiled handing me a bag on clothes.

"Thank you."

* * *

My pack was sitting uncomfortably in the Cullen's living room looking at the vampires that we're told that they were supposed to kill. None of them had taken their eyes off of the vampires just in case they had to attack. I sighed softly after the introductions everything had been like an awkward stand off.

Bella walked into the living room wearing black shorts and a black bra. She looked around at the scene and began to laugh. "What's so funny," Jared asked confused.

"Because you guys are acting as if they're going to attack you guys. I'm pretty sure that they won't harm you unless your in the wrong. Besides once Esme gets done cooking your going to want to stay here," Bella chuckled.

"It's just slightly hard to stay calm when we were made to kill them," Embry said shaking slightly.

"Please they don't even smell bad to you. Your only shaking because you know what they are. Calm your asses down." Rose snaked an arm around Bella and pulled her close to her. A small smile spread across my face as I watch the two move together as one. "So does everyone know each other?"

"Yes while you were taking you nap we introduced ourselves," Rose explained.

"Well then Leah please explain," Bella said looking at me with a small smile on her face.

Right. how am I supposed to explain all of this? "By starting from the being," Edward growled.

I quickly blocked my thoughts from the mind reader. I growled back at him but quickly stopped when Alice glared at me. I sighed softly when I was overcome with calming waves encouraging me.

"Okay well first off I-"

"We," Bella corrected me."

"We didn't tell you guys what Sam was planning. They only reason we didn't was because..."

"We couldn't," Bella finished my sentence as she avoided eye contact with Rose.

"I mean if Alice would have asked the right quest to me or if Rose asked them to Bella we would've been able to tell you. But you guys didn't ask the question." I focused on the floor boards as I continued. "Sam was planning on attacking you guys as soon as Paul changed. I manged to convince him to ask the elders what they thought of that but I'm sure that they side with Sam."

"Bella is this true," Rose growled pulling away from Bella. Jasper and I whimpered in pain from Bella's pain. "Well is it?" Bella nodded her head slowly. Rose smacked her across the face not too hard but hard enough to make a point. "My family could have been in danger because of you."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt any of you," Bella growled. "I would never let them do anything to them. One because they mean so much to you and I know how much it would hurt you. Two this has been the closest thing I have had to a family besides this pack and I would never let anyone hurt family. Leah and I wasn't going to let them get close enough to you guys with dying first."

"That's not the point," Rosalie roared. "The point is you could have said something so that we could be prepared."

"I didn't want you guys to leave," Bella defended. "I don't think I could handle it if you left."

Rose frowned before speaking again. "We wouldn't have left. We stand as a family and that means we have to be truthful with each other."

Bella smiled a weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Well now that is out in the open dinner is done. After you guys eat I'll show you to your new home," Esme said smiling softly.

At the end of the sentence everyone but Ange, Bella, and I had rushed towards the dinning room. I looked over at Ange who was putting her hair into a tight bun. "Ange is there something wrong," I asked not taking my eyes off of her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," She mumbled. "Do you think there's going to be more?"

"Pups?" She nod her head waiting for the answer. "I don't think so. At lease not right now. At the moment we have pretty equal pack numbers and there isn't too many vamps around so we should be good."

"What does vampires have to do with more shape shifters," Edward ask and for once it was without a growl.

"Vampires are the reason why we change because the more of them there are the more likely there will be more of us. But because there isn't a large number of vampires in the area no one else should shift for now."

"I see."

"Why do you ask Angie."

"Because a close friend of mine looked as if she was going through the same thing that I went through before I shifted."

"If she's supposed to be with me I'll be able to sense when her body is going to shift a few minutes before it happens. Does she live in LaPush?"

"No she lived a few blocks away from Fork High."

"Well we'll have to wait to see then. For now I wouldn't worry yourself over it. If she shifts I promise I'll be there to help her."

Ange nodded her head with a tiny smile before standing up. "Ange bear," Paul's voice said softly as he poke his head into the doorway. "Come get some food I'm trying to save you some but theses guys aren't listening."

She allowed a bigger smile spread across her face and moved towards Paul with very little grace tripping on some of everything. "Ange is there something wrong?"

"I...I" A blush spread across her face as she looked down. "I need glasses...I kind of broke mine when I first shifted."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Right and you guys will make jokes about me being the first wolf that needed glasses."

We all began to laugh at the thought of a big wolf wearing glasses. "You'll be the first smart looking wolf."

Angela rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have a friend that can give you an eye exam and a pair of glasses in less then twenty minutes," Jasper stated out of the blue. "We were in the war together and his father was great friends with mine. I'll give him a call for you."

"Thank you," Ange said smiling with more confidence. Paul picked her up and took her into the dinning room.

The Cullen's looked at us waiting for one of us to speak. "Thank you all so much," I started looking at the vampires that I had made my second family. "I don't think that I can ever thank you guys for this. I mean you guys didn't interrogate when I said that I needed your help. You guys just welcomed everyone in with opened arms. And for that I will always be grateful."

"Leah you all family dear," Esme said strongly but at the same time gently. "When a family member is in a time of need we don't turn our back on them. Besides I have a bigger family now." I smiled at her softly at her. "Now go get some food before there is none left. I'll be in the kitchen making more."

* * *

**Victoria POV _(Milwaukee, Wisconsin)_**

I was beyond pissed. The woman that held my heart rejected me for a fucking flea ridden mutt. I destroyed a near by tree before laying down in soft grass. What was I going to do? If i tried attack the mutt the Cullen's and the other mutt would be on me like white on rice but was I really going to let that mutt take my Rose from me?

I chuckled softly. Of course not that would be stupid of me. But what the fuck are am I going to do?

"Well," I mumbled to myself. "How am I going to do this?"

"Do what exactly Vick," a female's voice asked me.

I sat up with a wide smile on my face. "Take my mate from a shape shifting mutt," I answered quickly.

In seconds I was greeted by Lizzy. Her blue eyes had dashes of red in them this always meant that she hadn't hunted in weeks. "I'm guessing your talking about the blond."

"Her name is Rosalie."

She looked to her left with a smirk. "Is the real Megan close," she asked out loud.

"Of course," many of the same voices said at the same time. Soon we were surrounded by a few dozen of Megan's clones. In a quick blink of the eye the all the clones phased into her. "So I say we give Hematharia a visit and maybe even David but I don't think he is going to like the idea too much."

"What's the idea," I asked picking up a pebble.

"We all have powers so why don't we you know use them," Megan said as if she was talking to a two-year-old.

"We need a plan dumb ass," Lizzy growled. "Besides if we go in reckless it could end up very bad. Not all of us can produce fifty of ourselves."

"Let's wait and see who's all in before we make a plan guys," I said giving them a twisted smile.

"Sure thing," Lizzy said rolling her eyes. She began to walk away but stopped a looked our her shoulder. "Oh and Red she better be wroth it."

"Of course she is," I growled moving towards her.

"If hurting her is what you called wroth it then I guess."

"I'm going to make it a point not to harm her!."

"But killing the one that she loves will hurt her even more Red. Just think about it." With that she was gone leaving me here with Megan.

Megan chuckled softly. "She's so dramatic."

"Shut up," I growled.

* * *

_**A/N: So I'm using everyone in my story and as you can see I'm slowly introducing everyone. It's going to take a lil bit till I get to the wolves though. Anyways review and enjoy. **_


	16. Another Hale?

**Krissy POV (California)  
**

I was staring at my mother in disbelief as my mind ran over what she had said to me. "What does that mean," I asked pacing back and forth.

"Your real father had a wolf gene in him and that gene was passed down to you. And I have all reason to believe that this gene will activate any day because there has been a vampire running close to here," my mother said as if it was nothing.

"How do you know this?"

"I seen a red head with topaz eye sniffing around here yesterday. It wasn't hard to see that she was a vampire."

"Who the hell is my father," I asked hearing my voice rise. I almost completely disregarded what she had told me but I knew that something had to be true about it. It wasn't like my mother to say something that wasn't true.

"He's name was David Hale. He died six months before you were born." She handed me a golden necklace with a wolf charm on it. "That was his."

"Does dad know about this," I growled my anger growing quickly. How could she hid this from me? I placed the necklace on before looking up to my mother waiting for an answer.

"He knows who your father was but not the wolf part."

"How could you hid this from me? I'm finishing my first year of college and you think this is a great time to tell me!" My whole body began to shake as I glared at my mother. We told each other ever single thing but something that is this important we wait til the last minute to tell me.

I ran passed her out of the back door. My thoughts were scattered as my whole body began to shake harder. I let out a growl as I felt my bones break and pop as I hunched over. This had to be the most pain I had ever felt. Soon everything went dark but came back to life as I felt people in my head.

**"I'm Leah, who is this," a female's voice asked me softly.**

**"I'm...I'm Krissy Hale," I answered confused.**

**"Hale," The voice asked voice filled with confusion.**

**"Yes Hale..."**

**There was a sigh. "Where are you?"**

For the first time I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a forest with a lot of trees. That's a lot of help.

**"Truthfully I don't know. I just ran out of my house and blacked out for a few moments then I came back to and I have no clue where I am."**

**"I'm coming along with my Beta Bella. Don't move an inch," The voice command.**

A wave went through my whole body and stood completely still. What the hell?

* * *

**BPOV**

We hadn't been running long but it was long enough for me to grow annoyed. I hadn't gotten to spend much time with Rose before having to run and find a new wolf. I'm sure Jared would have came. A sigh escaped my mouth as the thought was quickly deleted in my head. I was the Beta which means I had to take care of some things with the Alpha that included helping with new wolves whenever they may pop up.

Soon I caught a scent of a wolf. I quicken my pace until I came across a gray wolf with a white belly. She looked over at me before turning her attention towards Leah.

**"Are you Leah," she asked softly.**

**"Yes and this is Bella," Leah said nodding towards me.**

**"Nice to meet you," I said happy to see that she was in complete control of herself.**

**"I'm your Alpha," Leah started. "I don't care if you want to join my pack or not but if you do we'll accept you with open arms. We like to think of ourselves as a family more so then a pack."**

The girl's eyes went back and forth between the two of us before she stared at Leah trying to think of what to do.

**"I want to join," she said as if she had no other choice.**

**"Are you sure," Leah asked.**

**"Yeah I'm pretty sure." I smiled I was growing to like this girl already. She took things pretty well from what I saw.**

**"Well as a warning my pack is allied with a Vampire coven."**

**The girl began to growl as she heard this. "Calm down," I said knowing this was a good time to step in. "They won't do anything but be kind to you. Plus their like a family to us. You can trust them."**

**"A even bigger plus is they don't smell," Leah said grinning ear to ear.**

**"They don't smell?"**

**"Yes they don't smell. If they did smell I think things would be different between this."**

The girl looked at me and huffed softly. **"Fine I'll be on my best behavior."**

**"Good, I'll lead the way." Leah turned toward me. "Do you mind running behind her?"**

I knew the only reason Leah asked was just in case the girl snapped again and ran off I was to cut her off just in case she did so. **"Sure thing."**

**

* * *

**A few hours later we had returned to the Cullen's and was welcomed my Esme, Alice, and my Rosalie. Alice had handed the girl clothes that she quickly took in her mouth and ran he way into the forest. She soon returned in basketball shorts and a tank top.

"That is going to have to due for now until I take you guys shopping," Alice squealed happily as she though over all the shopping she was going to be able to do.

"Thank you," the girl mumbled softly.

"I'm Esme," Esme said offering a hand to the girl.

The girl slowly took it and then froze on the spot. "Your a vampire," She stated as is she was saying the sky was blue.

"Yes."

"They were right you don't smell bad," She stated simply.

"Oh why thank you. What is your name sweetheart?"

"Krissy Hale."

As if everything froze around us we all looked at Rosalie who face was twisted in anguish. I wrapped my arms around her hold her close to me waiting for her to say something to me. "Did you say Hale," Rose almost growled.

The girl nodded her head slightly. "I just found out that my real father had died and was a Hale. I dropped my parents name right away and took my real father's name."

Something in my mind switched on. "I'm guessing it was your father who had the gene," I asked still holding onto Rose. She nodded her head. "What was your father full name?"

"My mother told me that it was David Hale."

Rose began to shake as she heard this. I looked up at her with full concern in my eyes. "That was my father's name," Rose said through clenched teeth. She pulled out a platinum necklace with a silver pendent of a wolf dangling from it. Rose let out a growl before turning and walking towards my new home.

I didn't want to follow her right away, not before I gotten some more information just in case Rose wanted to know. "When did your father die," I asked trying to be gentle but it only came out as me being pushy.

"Six months before I was born. My mother said that he died from a battle that he had with a vampire by the name of Royce King II. I don't really remember all of it because I was too busy being mad because she didn't tell me this before."

I nodded my head and then went after Rose to comfort her.

* * *

**RPOV**

I watched Bella run over to me before crashing into my body and holding on to me tightly. "Are you okay Love," She asked into my neck.

"I'll be fine. It's just you don't understand," I took a deep breath and began to tell her a story that I hadn't told to anyone but Victoria. "To make this simple and less painful to me I'm just going to tell you the short version."

She nodded her head not taking her eyes off of me. I got up quickly and closed the door before starting. "I was born in 1915 Rochester, New York.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will ne in mostly Victoria's pov. Ahhh Idk what to say but hope you guys liked this and to review, **


	17. Struggling with emotions

**VPOV**

"You know I really don't want you to follow me," I said in between clenched teeth.

"Well I have nothing better to do," Megan said hopping over a bolder. "Why don't we make an army?"

"No. That would only end up killing countless of people and Rose wouldn't like that whatsoever."

"I don't see what you see in this girl."

I twirled on my heel and became inches in front of her. "She is my everything! She didn't treat me as a monster and just simply asked me to stop slaughtering people." I felt my eyes begin to water up quickly cleared my head. "I love her, isn't that enough?"

Megan rolled her eyes before prancing onward. I growled softly before continuing to walk.

A low hissed caused both of us to stop in place. Megan and I both looked at each other to make sure we were hearing the same thing. Another hiss gave us the answer that we needed. I got into my fighting stance as I looked around. "Who's there," I growled.

"Your on my land," A familiar voice hissed at me.

"Hematharia," I sighed softly as I stood up straight. "It's just me."

"You smell-"

"I have changed my diet which changed my scent. I assure you that it's me."

She jumped in front of me and studied me carefully. Her reddish goldish eyes traced every part of me. Making sure that I wasn't lying or held anything dangerous. "What do you want," she asked slowly relaxing and allowing her bronze curls to fall into her face.

"I need help taking care of some dogs."

She frowned looking at Megan who was watching her carefully. "Why do you need to get rid of dogs," she asked spiting out dogs venomously.

"One of the dogs took my mate from me while I was training. The dog has blinded her and I want to take care of her before she pollutes my Rose's mind anymore."

She picked up a pebble and tossed it up in the air before catching it and crushing it into pieces. "I'm not one for fighting but I really don't like dogs much."

"So you will help?"

She sighed softly. "Do you really think that this girl is wroth maybe dieing over?"

"Yes."

She let out a low growl before nodding her head. "I'll help but it can't burn too much of my time."

"Still looking for her," I asked feeling slightly guilty that I was pulling her away from her search for her mate.

"Yes, I thought I had found her trail but the scent disappeared too quickly for me to catch anything."

I placed a hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I'll be more then happy to help you after this is done."

Her eyes lit up as a small smile appeared. "Thanks. I'm guessing Lizzy is getting David?" I nod my head. "Is there anyone else that we need to get?"

"We're meeting back up in a couple of days to see if we do but I think we'll be good with Megan's power."

"I see," was the only words that came out of her mouth as she stared at Megan. She hissed before turning back to me. "Is Laurent joining this battle."

"I don't know...Maybe if Lizzy runs across him he will."

"Still not on good terms with him."

"Nope."

"Why aren't you on good terms with Laurent," Megan asked still staying away from Hematharia.

"He didn't support my changing diet," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh..."

"I'll meet up with you two a little later," Hematharia said softly before disappearing deep into the forest.

Megan let out a low growl once we were by ourselves. "I don't like her," she hissed.

"You don't like her because it's wired in that thick skull of yours that she's your enemy. Same goes for her as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and then pinched the bridge of my nose. "Besides wolves every vampire has a...destined enemy in our race. You will want to rip each others heads off without question. If I hadn't been here you guys might have. Nonetheless you have to wait for that chance a lot later because for now I need the both of you."

Megan huffed before spinning on her heels and changing into the annoying Megan that I knew. "Where we off to now," she asked as if nothing happened.

"New York and then back to Wisconsin."

"Sounds like fun."

"Whatever let's go. I already wasted enough time explaining a common know thing to you."

"Oh don't be like that Vic I'm just a little naive."

"Little is an understatement," I mumbled. "Let's go."

* * *

**BPOV**

By the end of Rose's story I was shaking like a leaf. How could anyone do that? I could feel my bones start to stretch as I continued to shake. My Rose had been raped, beaten, and left for dead by some piece of shit.

"Bella do not shift," Leah's voice thundered in my room. I could feel the Alpha order crushing my body. I continued to shake but felt my bones go back to their normal size. "Calm down!"

"Calm down," I screamed back at her. "Your telling me to calm down when I just learned that my imprint was ripped of her innocence and then left for dead! FUCK YOU!"

"Bella," Leah's voice with the same amount strength said to me.

"You don't understand," I growled.

"Your right I don't," Leah said quickly. "But I do know that you have to calm down and go to Rosalie's side. She needs you right now."

My body stopped shaking as her words soaked into me. I looked around to find that Rose had left the room just in case I shifted. I growled at myself softly I could have hurt her in my blinded rage. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be."

I rubbed the back of my neck before moving towards the door. "I have to make sure she's okay," I said softly.

"She's okay," Leah started with a small smile on her face. "She didn't think that the story would make you that close to shifting."

I nodded my head and quickly went to the Cullen's house. I walked in without knocking and started to sniff for her scent. "She's in the kitchen talking to one of our cousins," Jasper said walking pass me.

I muttered a thank you and quickly walked in the kitchen to find Rose twirling the phone cord around on her finger. Her eyes flicked to me and she mouthed hold on. I nodded and plopped on top of a counter swinging my legs.

I tilted my head to the side as I examined her perfect body. It was as if God himself molded every part of her body for my liking. She had decent size breast, a nice ass, and curves outside of this world. I wanted to touch her and show her that I worshiped every part of her body and her as a whole. I wanted to show her that with me she was always going to feel loved and didn't have to worry-

"Bella," Rose said cutting my inner monologue off. "I'm glad that your enjoying your view but you looked as if you had something else you wanted to say."

"I...I'm sorry about letting my emotions get the better of me. I just couldn't believe that someone could do that."

"It happens all the time to girls...you just never think that you will be one of them," Rose said looking at her palm. "Bella you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I could have shifted in front of you and in blinded rage i could have harmed you."

"But you didn't."

"Because Leah stopped me. Leah isn't going to always be there to stop me."

"Bella shut the fuck up! It's okay...you would never hurt me."

I looked away trying to calm down. "I could never do it on purpose but there will always be a chance that I slip and I end up attacking you."

She sighed softly before she countered my statement. "I could slip and drain you dry but you don't see me kicking myself because of it. I trust you, you need to trust yourself."

"I...your right."

"I try."

I chuckled softly before hoping off the counter and grasping Rose's hand. "I love you," I whispered in her ears. "That's why I'm so worried about me almost hurting you."

Rose wrapped her arms around me before kissing me softly. "I love you too." She nuzzled my neck softly and then slowly pulled away from me. "I was talking to our cousin Kate and telling her about everything. She wants to meet you so she's bringing her sisters; Irina and Tonya and will be her in a few hours. I figured that you would be okay with it." I nodded my head which pleased her. "Good I should tell the-"

"Alice already did," Esme said oozing with joy.

"Well then I guess I should go get ready." Rose looked down at me and smiled. "You should too. I moved all of your clothes into your room already."

"Okay but before you go and get ready don't you think you should talk to your little sister. I mean how do you think she feels about finding out that she has a sister who is like a few hundred years older then her. She needs you to help her along."

Rose looked away thinking something over at the same time. "Your right," she grunted.

"Sometimes."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Um...the next chapter there is going to be a few imprints and what I think is going to be a interesting heart to heart...**


	18. What a Shock

**RPOV**

I looked at Krissy and sighed heavily. How the hell am I supposed talk to this girl that had her whole world turned upside down only hours ago? I sighed again and ran my fingers through my my golden mane. "So," I started. "Your a Hale..."

"I guess so..."

I looked away trying to think of something of use to say. "I know that it's kind of awkward to find out in the same day that you become a fur ball and that you have an older sister that likes to drink blood and is your biggest enemy but I'm here to say that...I'm here for you."

The girl looked at me and laughed softly. "You don't do this often?"

"Ah...it's not everyday that you learn that you have a sister by a father who was a wolf."

"I guess your right..."

"I'm sorry that you weren't able to get to know him because he died getting revenge-"

"I don't mind. I understand that it had to be hard on him when he found out that his only daughter at the time was raped and killed by some piece of shit. I think that's what may have triggered the gene."

"I think so too...but I wished I knew that he was alive long enough to tell him that I was somewhat okay. I mean yeah I'm dead but at lease I'm happy." The girl nods her head in understanding. I sighed again what else was I supposed to say? "Are you okay with all of this?"

"With what being a wolf and living with a...coven?" I nodded my head showing that was the correct term to use. "A coven of vampires...I think I am. It doesn't hurt that I have a sister that I can talk to now."

"To talk to?"

"Yeah that's what sisters do, right?"

I thought about all the nights that Alice and I spent days just sitting in one of our rooms and talked about everything that was on our minds. Talking everything that was going through our heads at the time. "Right...I just want you to know that I'm going to always be there for you if you need...someone to listen to you...or what not..." I play with my hair thinking of what else I should say. "Well i guess I should make the same threat that I have made with almost every new member of the family. If you cross my family or me I will gladly rip your head off and toss it into a large fire...Now I have to get ready."

I get up and start to walk away. "Rosalie," The girl's voice said softly.I stop and look over my shoulder. "Thank you."

I smiled softly and turn toward her fully. "You can call me Rose for starters and don't thank me. Your family; furry but family nonetheless."

She chuckled softly nodding her head in understanding. "I have to go for a run with Paul and Angela to get the hang of this wolf thing...when I get back...can we hang out?"

"Of course we can."

* * *

**_Kate, Tanya, Irina's arrival _**

As soon as Bella walked into the living room Kate and her sister's arrived. Bella stiffened slightly but shook her head and smiled weakly at her. "Kate, Tanya, Irina it's good to see you after so long," Esme said being the first to speak. "A lot has changed since the last time that you were here."

"Yeah, like the new house with a bunch of watch dogs," Tanya hissed.

Bella let out a low warning growl. "Tanya, don't be rude. They might be family," Kate said in a calm but warning voice. She turned toward Bella and smiled softly. "I'm Kate, the rude one is Tanya, and this is Irina."

"I'm Bella...Rose's mate," Bella said carefully watching for their reaction.

"Mate," Irina said turning towards me. "You don't smell like she marked you as her's yet."

"Marked me," I asked frowning. Bella looked as if froze on the spot. "Bella what the hell is marking?"

"I don't know exactly but whenever we get into like kissing and stuff my wolf in me howls at me to make you mine..."

"Marking is what it sounds like. We're marking our mates as ours," Leah explained as she came down the stairs with Alice. "For vampires and wolves it's pretty much the same. The first time you have sex with them you give them every single fiber that's in your body to them. Usually the sex is kind of rough with a lot of biting and scratching but besides that it's really caring."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Sam," she sighed. "Once in awhile he would slip and show clips of him and Emily."

Tanya sniffed the air for a second and smiled softly. "I'm going to go talk to Edward," was all she said before disappearing up stairs.

Irina rolled her eyes at her sister and disappeared up stairs mostly to talk to Jasper for a little while.

"Kate," Alice squealed before hopping on Kate and hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much."

Kate laughed softly before hugging Alice back. My eyes wondered over to Leah who was gritting her teeth and forcing herself to stay in her spot. "Alice," Kate's voice warned softly.

Alice hopped up and returned to Leah's side wrapping her arms around Leah. "This is my mate Leah."

"Nice to meet you." Leah nodded towards her and held onto Alice tightly kissing the top of her head. Kate rubbed her hands on her pants thinking of something to say.

"Do you have a power," Leah asked not looking towards Kate.

"Oh yes I tend to shock people time to time." Tanya snorted from up the stairs which caused Kate to growl softly. "I'm sorry for her she can be a bitch time to time."

I laughed loud enough for Tanya to hear as well. "She's not the biggest one that I have seen," I said smirking.

Bella looked down at me and frowned deeply. "Don't talk about yourself like that," Bella stated in a strain voice. She turned back to Kate. "So do you mind explaining how you can shock people?"

Kate nodded her head happily. "I can cover my whole body in electric currents. It'd a perfect self defense."

"That's interesting...how do you-'

"I can show you," Kate said cutting Bella off.

Bella smiles softly. "Sounds interesting."

"Can I go first," Krissy's voice rung.

Everyone's head snapped towards her with a confused look on their faces. Bella and Leah look at each other and chuckled softly. "This is our newest pack member Krissy," Bella said motioning towards my little sister.

"And my half sister," I added smirking.

"I'm Kate." Krissy smiled softly before walking towards her. "I'm going to give you a small shock if you want more just say it."

"So do you want me to touch you or-"

"Just shake my hand," Kate said simply offering her hand to her.

I tilted my head to the side wondering why this girl was going to let Kate send hundreds of bolts of electricity through her body. If she was a vampire I wouldn't be so worried about it but because her heart actually beats it may be a huge problem. Too many bolts and her heart could stop...I studied Krissy for a few second and then saw the same look that Bella would give to me or Leah would give to Alice. It was one of love and devotion. It looked as if Kate asked her to stand in fire she would do just that and wouldn't hesitate. She...imprinted.

Krissy grasped Kate's hand tightly and looked her in the eyes with the biggest smile that I have ever seen. "Give it to me." In seconds Krissy gritted her teeth. "More." Krissy muscles began to tense up as she leaned back slightly. "More..." Soon she was slowly getting down on her knees as Kate continued to flow through her. "More..." Kate frowned slightly before obeying, She held on for a second before letting go of Krissy's hand and crouching over her.

"Katrina," Tanya hissed marching down the stairs. "You could have killed her!"

"I wasn't going to let her die. I stopped before she was harmed too badly."

"It doesn't matter if you slipped and killed her I don't think the-"

"Why did you stop," Krissy asked cutting Tanya off.

"Because I had to," Kate answered softly.

"Did you want to?"

"Yes, I did."

Krissy smiled before getting up and turning to glare at Tanya. "Is there a problem?"

Tanya glared back at her. "I was just looking out for you. I'm not a complete bitch," answered giving Krissy a warning glare.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm in the next two hours," Alice stated breaking the tension.

"What's so important about a thunderstorm," Leah asked.

"We get to play American pastime," I said getting excited.

"Baseball?"

"Yep and now that we have so many people we'll be able to play a nice size game."

* * *

_**A/n: Okay there is two things that I have to say. For everyone who I'm making a wolf you guys will be in later chapters and you may have to be on a side that you don't want to be on but I need semi equal packs. the second thing is I made an oops in the last chapter with the spelling of a Tanya's name. Thanks for pointing it out those who did. Anyway review like always. **_


	19. Batter up!

**BPOV**

"Why can't we see you," I whined outside of Alice's room.

"Because we said so," Alice answered.

I sighed heavily. "Can I at lease have a small kiss if I'm not going to be able to see you for another hour?" I felt a quick peck on the cheek and heard the door close within a second.

"Now go and tell the pack that they have to get ready for a game of baseball," Rose ordered.

I turned on my heels and made my way to the pack's home. "Your so whipped," Leah chuckled.

"Says the one who didn't even say anything but turned and followed me," I countered. "It seems like she has you in your place already."

Leah shrugged her shoulders opening the door for me. "I don't see anything wrong about being on a leash for my girl. I would do whatever she asked me to if it makes her happy. That's why I didn't argue with her because I can see how much she hates it. I've been noticing the small things that irks her lately. Like for example the fact that I don't wear the clothes that she bought annoys the hell out of her. She examines my clothing whenever she sees me and shakes her head in disappointment but it's not obvious enough to bring any attention. So i try to be more fashionable for her."

I laugh as she opens our front door. "More fashionable? You do know that it's close to pointless in being fashionable at the time being? We been shifting back and forth the last couple of days. Dealing with new members and what not. Who knows when the next person shifts...good buy three hundred dollars outfit."

"I think that she's counting on it. More reason to go shopping." I chuckled softly nodding my head in agreement.

"Rose has a thing for cars," I stated to no one.

"Yeah and you don't," Leah said winking at me. "Pack meeting."

In seconds the whole pack were marching in all from different directions. When everyone was situated Leah began her speech. "Okay guys I know that you guys haven't really been able to relax and was expecting this time to relax but we have an infection of vampires." Everyone seemed to perk up at the word vampires. "They have made fool out of Bella and me already. Now they come an issue a challenge to the whole pack. The challenge is simple...we have to win a game of baseball." You could see everyone's face fall when they realized that the vampire infection was only the Cullen's who had won over most of their hearts because of their hospitality.

"Vampires play baseball," Embry asked confused.

"Why not? They play video games and what not," I answered shrugging my shoulders. "How I see it is it just gives us a chance to make it even."

"Bella even though you have the wolf thing going for you we all know your shit in whatever sport you play in," Jake said speaking the truth.

"Well I just have to try."

"Suit yourself. But her's another problem that I see in this vampire verses wolf thing. They have one person over us, which gives them a little of an unfair advantage. Especially when we have one player that maybe a hazard t herself and the team. Sorry Bell's you know it's true."

"It's find but I think I can mange not hurting anyone myself included."

"Guys I don't care," Leah said right after I finished my sentence. "All I know is that we're going to win no matter what! Now guys I would love it with you wore one of your black cut up shorts and ladies black sport bras and black shorts."

"I don't have clothes," Krissy stated looking down.

I laughed softly. She had no clue what type of neighbors we had. "Alice has went shopping for you and the whole pack already," I said smiling softly at her. "Trust me Alice isn't going to pass up on an opportunity to shop till her car can't hold anymore.

"Oh..."

"Now go off and get changed." Krissy looked as if she was going to open her mouth but I stopped her. "Look for the door with your name on it." She silently nodded at me and then followed the others up the stairs.

"Leah you have something on your mind," I stated looking at her blank expression.

"I don't know I just think we need to train with them sometimes. For one you almost lost it in Rose's room and two if we keep getting new wolves we need to be able to have a greater control of the wolf." I nodded my head in understanding. "We'll talk to the Cullens and see if their interested in training with us."

"Sounds good but for now let's go play ball."

* * *

_**Baseball Field.**_

I watched the gray clouds roll in as our opponents made their way onto the field. My jaw hit the ground when I gotten a clear view of Rose. She was wearing a tight white and blue sleeveless jersey with vampires in fancy cursive and the number 15 in big numbers on the front with matching slacks that showed all of her curves. I tore my eyes off her for a brief second to see Alice wearing the small uniform only difference the numbers were 10. She spun around to show that her name was the same fancy cursive.

My eyes went back to Rosalie who was smirking as she came closer to us. "Like what you see," she asked smiling wider.

"You have no idea," I mumbled swallowing whatever saliva that had formed in my mouth. _MINE! SHE'S MINE..._ A strong hand grasped my shoulder tightly. I looked over my shoulder to see Leah shake her head. I turned back to Rose. "How fair is this? I'm not going to be able to focus one bit with you dressed like that..."

"Aww I'm sorry is that going to be a problem Pup," she cooed. "Anyways Esme is going to be the umpire. That way it's fair for both sides."

"Sounds fair..."

I turned to Leah who had pulled Alice to her and kissed her softly. I turned back around just in time to see Rose wave at me before joining her team. "She's driving me crazy," I groan.

"I know what you mean," Krissy said in the same tone as me.

"Well maybe if you guys got on the leashes then you wouldn't be whining so much but instead getting a good luck kiss," Leah said patting us on the back.

* * *

I don't know what was worse. Actually having to play or when ever it was my turn to bat Alice gracefully got out of the way and allowed Rosalie to pitch. I was too focused on her raising her leg fully up and leaning her body back slight to even notice that she had pitched anything. Whenever I strikeout she just smiles and returns to her base. Truth be told I only hit the ball once because I chose to swing while she was leaning back.

Right now it was tied with bases loaded. Embry was up to bat and he had the cocky smirk on his face. He had two strikes, one more and we were going home losers again. Alice's shot the ball to the plate and as if on cue thunder sounded off as the ball connected to the ball. Embry sped off only to stop and growl softly. Emmett had touched him if the ball and their went down any chances of us win.

Leah walked to the home plate with a small smile on her face. The pack gathered around waiting to see what she was going to say. "That was a great game," She started looking at all of us. "We showed them that we are as quick and as strong as they are. Plus we got to see Bella actually hit a home run. What more can we ask for? Besides winning...Next time we'll get them!" The small speech caused everyone to cheer. Nine chances out of ten excited that they may get to do this again. "Now let's go shower and then eat!" This cause them to cheer even louder.

Everyone left leaving Leah me and the Cullens. We rushed over to them wanting to get this over with so we can take a nice hot shower. "We want to know if you guys would like to...train with my pack," Leah said becoming shy slightly.

"Why would we even think about doing that," Edward hissed.

"Because we want to get a better control of our wolves," I hissed back at him.

"And I think it would be good for us to train together so that if a situation comes that we can fight with each other smoothly."

Carlisle nodded n understanding. "We can start tomorrow if you like. We have to set schedules though."

"That's not a problem at all. Tonight I want my pack to just enjoy the rest of the day."

"Very well. We'll talk about this later tonight."

Leah nodded her head and then turned to Alice.

My eyes went straight to Rose's. I smiled softly before grasping her hand in mine. "You want to walk together?"

"I would love to." I softly pressed my lips against hers and could feel her body mold into mine...A perfect fit...

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hoped you guys like.**_


	20. Training

**LPOV _(9:00 am. The next day.)_**

I looked at my pack and noticed the look of dread that fell on some of their faces. One day wasn't going to be enough for them to actually relax and enjoy just being able to sit back. But I guess you can't really relax when there is imprints, friends, family, and humans that need to be protected. It was our duty to be prepared for anything at anytime. "Bella and I will be there through out the whole training sessions. Everyone will complete two hours of training, after which they go on patrol for an hour," I stated looking at the pack as a whole. "Bell and I will take the last shift of patrol. Now on to the training session in order to keep it fair I have you names in this cup." I held up a large blue cup. "This way there is no way any of you can complain about when you have to train. Before I start does anyone have any questions?"

"Do you know which vamps will be fighting us during the time ranges," Jacob asked playing in my little brother's hair.

"No, I'm as clueless as the rest of you about that," I answered him truthfully. "Any other questions?"

When no spoke up I began to shake the cup. "In order to keep it even," Bella started. "I'll be in the last paring and that person can patrol with us afterward."

I nodded in agreement. I pulled two folded pieces of paper out and looked at them. "First group Krissy and Paul." I placed the paper on the table and then pulled the next pair. "Jacob and Embry." I dropped the paper in the same spot I did the other ones and continued to pull. "Angela and Jared. Which means Seth your partner is Bella. Krissy and Paul be ready in thirty. I would like everyone to be able relax for the rest of the day."

"So how do we know when it's our turn," Seth asked leaning into Jacob.

"I'll howl."

Bella placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded towards the door. I nodded my head and turned back to the pack. "Bella and I are going to head over to the Cullens to see if everything is ready. I expect the both of you to there in thirty minutes."

Krissy and Paul nodded their heads and rushed to their rooms.

"Come in your wolf form," I called up to them.

I opened the door and allowed Bella to go through first. I closed the door and then followed next to her. "Why did you volunteer," I asked as I opened the back door to the Cullen's house.

"I just think that I need the training more then you do," She answered shrugging her shoulder slightly. "I'm sure Sam trained you a little bit."

"He did. I was one of the best in his pack." I sighed heavily. "That doesn't matter anymore."

We walked into their living room to find them all sitting still, almost statue like. As soon as we were in front of them they began to move slightly, most likely to make it less awkward for us. "You two are here a little early," Jasper said with is southern drawl.

"We just wanted to let you know that Krissy and Paul is going to be the first to train," I answered waiting to hear the information that I wanted.

"Tanya and Alice will be going first," he replied after feeling how anxious I was.

I trembled slightly. It didn't cross my mind that Alice would have to train as well. "How did you guys come up with who's fighting when?"

"We drew out of a hat."

I chuckled. "Same here. Those two should be here in less then ten minutes."

Alice smiled towards me. "You have nothing to worry about," she said softly.

I clenched my jaw together before releasing the tension in them. "I know," was all I could say. "What type of training do you want to do?"

"We think we should do a chase first because we don't stink to you there's a high chance that some other vampires don't stink to you. So thirty minutes of that then a five minute break then we go to dodging for thirty minutes. Finally we end with sparring for the last hour." I forced myself to not shake as I thought of my Alice being harmed. "Is that okay with you."

I nodded my head avoiding eye contact with them.

**"We're ready boss lady," Paul said exicted.**

**"Okay this is what all you'll be doing," I sighed. I showed them who they were facing and everything that they have to do.**

**"A cake walk."**

**"Don't forget to work as a team," I said warning him.**

**"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." **

I took off my shirt and made my way to their huge back yard. I quickly stripped out of the rest of my clothes and then shift in midair. Bella landed next me and looked at me. I sighed and nodded my head towards where the Cullens were standing. We walked over to them. Bella nudged her nose against Rosalie's side to get her full attention.

Rose stared at the massive wolf that was in front of her and smiled. "You really look adorable in your wolf form." She allowed her hands to stroke Bella's fur back. Bella grinned up at her before licking her hand. "Ewww I have dog drool on my hand," Rosalie whined. Bella chuckled softly.

I rested my head on Alice's lap completely covering her lap. She lazily ran her fingers through my fur slowly. I softly purred as she did so. "Don't intervene," Alice whispered into my ear.

I looked up at her and sighed even more heavily. I couldn't disobey her so I just nodded my head.

"We should get started," Jasper said from the top of the roof. He most likely wanted to get a full view of whatever was going on.

Alice removed my head gently off of her lap before dancing on to the field. I plopped down on the ground and watched contently.

* * *

Alice twirled out of the way of Paul's claws but ended up getting speared in the rips. I let out a yelp once they made impact. Part of it was from the fact that Alice was hit and the other part was from the pain that was inflicted on her. I stood up and began to pace back and forth still watching the match.

Alice quickly bounced back up and jumped onto Krissy's back. She grabbed her head and did a back flip causing Krissy to flip with her and with a thump. Paul was busy dodging all of Tanya's attacks looking for a opening. She looked away for a brief second giving Paul the opening he needed and bit into her neck causing her to hiss in pain. She kicked him off of her but was speared and pined to the ground by Krissy.

Paul turned his attention to Alice who was circling around him. He leaped towards her but was kicked in the head so hard that his head made a dent into the ground. I heard Angie howl from the distance which caused me to cringe slightly. I whimpered in pain. I looked up and saw Paul's teeth grinding in to Alice's side.

"Enough," Jasper said calmly. Everyone on the field stopped their actions and backed away from each other. "That is all for you."

Alice and Tanya walked over to the rest of her family. I looked over to Krissy and Paul to see them smiling.

**"Sorry," They said in unison.**

**"Don't be. You didn't kill her," I sighed. "Take a five minute break and then circle this area to the boarder"**

**"Sure thing Boss," Paul said.**

**I snorted. "Don't call me boss."**

**"Whatever."**

Alice ran her fingers along my fur before wrapping her small arms around my huge neck. "I hope I didn't worry you too much," she whispered into my fur. I licked her cheek before laying down fully. She sat next to me and I cuddled into her side resting my head into her lap.

"Edward and Kate your next," Jasper said softly.

"Great I get to beat the shit out of two wolves," Edward growled.

I growled baring my teeth towards him. Before I could move an inch Jasper grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "You'll be sitting out," Jasper growled. "I have no clue what your problem is but you better fix it before Emmett or I fix it for you." He brought Edward closer to his face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Edward glared at his brother before nodding his head. "Good. If I see you, feel you, or see a thought run past your little mind of harming any of the Leah's pack I'll rip you apart and put the pieces into different bags. Then every week or so I'll stomp on them till I think it's the right time to let your body pull it's self together." Jasper tossed him to the side and turned toward the house calming himself down in a matter of seconds. He looked down towards me and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for my brother, he can't see past his own hate to allow himself to consider your pack as family like the rest of us has."

He ran his fingers through his blond hair and looked over to the bear. "Emmett your going to be taking Edward's spot."

"Sweet," Emmett cheered. "This should be fun. Who are we going against?"

I wrote in the sand Jacob's and Embry's name in the dirt. "Jacob and Embry," Alice answered him.

* * *

**VPOV**

I looked at the many vampires that wanted to help. A smile spread across my face as I slowly paced back and forth. "I want to thank you guys for coming," I started. "I know some of you guys are her just because you hate those flea ridden mutts and there are some of you here because you have nothing better to do and there's a small group of you that are here to support me. Whatever your reason that your here it doesn't matter to me as long as you take care of those things that infested themselves onto the Cullen's territory."

"How are we going to do it," Lizzy asked looking bored.

"I'm going to have Megan make a couple of clones of herself and scout around and see how many there is and who is their weak links are. That way we can hit them quick and hard."

"What about the Cullen's?"

"We keep them busy while the wolves are being taken care of. Don't harm them, just make it look like it's a full out attack on everyone."

"That's ridiculous," Lizzy hissed.

"Well it doesn't matter because your here as well."

"I'm just interested in seeing how dumb you really are." I hissed towards her. "If she's happy then you should be too. Just let her go!"

"Are you standing by me?"

"Yep, just to see if your plan will work or not."

"It'll work."

"Whatever."

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for this chapter the next one is going to have more Vicky in it and more of Jackass Edward. (I don't like him much). Tell me what you think : -)**_


	21. WTF

**RPOV**

I dodged all of Angela's attacks giving her a thump or two on the head. I had to give it to her she was fast but wasn't thinking as she attacked. Which made it easier to move out of the way when she did attacked. I looked over to Irina to she her barely getting away from Jared's attacks. He wasn't as fast as Angela but he was older and had more experience at fighting. So he knew how to with a purpose instead of just attacking to attack.

Angela leaped into the air and I lazily kicked her in the ribs causing her to fall onto her side. I started to move in for another attack but stopped when Jasper waved his hand in the air. I looked up to see him thinking of something.

"That was interesting," He started as he studied where we were positioned. "Leah I think after your done patrolling to test out you pack member's strengths. Because what I seen your top fighters so far are in this order Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Embry. I think Seth might be in the in there with them but he's still young. Angela is the fastest, maybe because of the fact that she is the smallest in the pack which gives her the speed. Krissy is a quick thinker. That could mean that she's can think of strategies or something along those lines that can be effective."

He stopped giving himself sometime to jump down. "And what I seen of you on the baseball field and even just walking around in your wolf form. Your a good leader; strong, focused, quick, and protective. Those traits alone make you a good leader. Maybe later today we can come up with another type of training so that I can see how your pack works together as a whole and with us." Leah nodded her head. Jasper turned back to us and smiled softly. "You guys may exit the field. Next up will be myself and Emmett."

I made my way to where Bella had been laying. Expecting to sit and watch the the next training with her but she stood on all fours and made her way to the field. "Bella," I said softly. She looked at me with questioning eyes tilting her head to the side. "Are you next?" She nodded her. "Just be careful." She gave me a what looked to be a smile and then turned back to the field.

* * *

The spar match began with Bella circling with Jasper and Seth circling with Emmett. Bella swiftly dodge a kick from Jasper and swiped at his leg. Jasper threw a punch expecting her to dodge it and then kicked her into the air and grabbed her midsection slamming her onto the ground. A small growl began to rumble in my chest as I heard Bella yelp in pain.

Bella quickly rolled back onto her paws before pouncing Jasper. She pinned Jasper under her and was about to bite into his neck but stopped and dodged Emmett's kick. Seth jumped onto his back and began to claw at whatever he could. Jasper took the time to grab Bella by her front paws and forced her head into his knee.

By now I was standing fully up pacing back and forth angrily. He was hurting my _Bella. _When his back was fully facing me I picked up a decent size rock and flung it as hard as I could. This cause Jasper to turn around giving Bella enough time to spear him into the ground. Clawing into the back of his arms while biting into his shoulder.

Emmett tossed Seth in Bella's direction. Without looking Bella pushed off of the ground and jumped as high as she needed to so that Seth could fly pass her without taking her with him. Bella was about to land back on top of Jasper but was kicked in the stomach causing her to almost land on top of Seth but rolled out of the way in time to land next to him. Jasper was going on the attack again but was stopped by Alice whistling.

"Times up," she said standing fully up.

Everyone got out of their fighting stance and made there way off of the field. Bella walked over to me and nudged me with her nose. I slowly scratch her behind her ears waiting for Edward to translate for us.

"The mu- Leah said that Seth, Bella, and herself are going to patrol for an hour and then they'll be ready to have a quick conversation so that they can enjoy the rest of their day," Edward sighed.

I looked down at my wolf as my fingers ran down her spine. "Do you really have to go," I asked softly. She nodded her huge head before licking the palm of my hand. "Ewww, dog drool." I rubbed it in the grass and then ruffled her fur. "Hurry up and get it over with so that we can spend time together."

At this her ears perked up in excitement. She looked over to Leah who was waiting for her. They both nodded their heads, most likely having a quick conversation, then sped off to the forest.

"Rosalie," Jasper said with an amused tone. I looked over to him and smiled softly. "Did you see what hit me while I was sparring?"

I put a finger on my chin and acted as if I was thinking about it. "Nope." He chuckled softly and turned to go into the house. "Jasper."

He stopped and turned toward me. "Yes ma'am?"

"What do you feel from Bella whenever she looks at me or just by me?"

"I feel so much love radiating off of her. It's as strong if not stronger then the love that Esme and Carlisle have if not more. She would do anything for you."

I nodded my head and walked next to him. "Soooo...how are things going with you and Irina?"

He chuckled softly shaking his head. "It's pretty good. I might be staying there a month or two until school into school."

I nodded my head in understanding. He always went somewhere for a few months during the fall semester so he could work on control.

* * *

Bella walked in wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a red tight fitting t-shirt. She looked tired and frustrated as she walked over to me wrapping er arms around my waist. "Anything happened during you patrol," Jasper asked shuffling a deck of cards.

"We saw a girl that looked like she could be a vampire but there was no smell whatsoever. It was like she wasn't there but we all saw her," Bella answered sounding confused. "And when we went to get a closer look she just disappear."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah just vanished into thin air. And no she didn't run because we all would have seen her make a run for it."

Leah came in through the kitchen door with the same frustrated look on her face. "I'm guessing you told them about the girl," Leah asked Bella.

"Yeah."

"I think it was a vampire with some type of power," Leah suggested.

"That s possible," I said playing with Bella's fingers.

"Nonetheless I don't think that she's any danger either way. I think she just caught your coven's scent mixed with the pack which made her curious. I wouldn't be surprised if next time she comes a little closer to check and see whats going on over here."

"If you don't think that she's going to be any danger then just let her come closer," Esme said while she was stirring something for the wolves to eat. "She's probably just a nomad."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well if that's the case lets talk about are next training session," Jasper said putting the deck of cards down and folding his hands.

"Okay what do you have in mind," Leah asked while she nuzzled Alice's neck.

"Capture the flag."

"Capture the flag?"

"Yes, it's fun and a good way to get used to working with each other."

Leah nodded her head. "We can do it the day after tomorrow. Give everyone a day to heal if there was damage done and we're going to do a little more patrol."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No." Alice picked up Leah who looked as if she was going to freak out but calmed down when she realized that it was just Alice. "Do you really have to pick me up? We look ridiculous."

"Don't complaine," Alice chuckled.

Bella grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. She opened the door to my room and allowed me to go in first. She closed to the door quietly and then wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me close to her.

"I missed you," She whispered into my ear then kissed below my ear.

"I missed you too."

She kissed me softly then bit my lip softly pulling on my lip with her teeth. "God I'm so in love with you," she whispered softly as she lifted me and placed me gently onto the bed. Her lips crashed into mine trying to be as gentle as she could. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly granted me.

After making out for a good ten minutes I flipped us over so that I was on top of her. I looked in her eyes and found pure admiration and love. Se reached up and stroked my cheek softly. I leaned down and kissed her softly slowly pulling her shirt up to reveal her tone stomach. I made small circles around her stomach causing her to shiver slightly.

"Aww that's so cute. Someone likes it when I play with their stomach," I cooed. She bit her bottom of her lip and nodded her head. I kissed her stomach and then made circles with my tongue along her stomach. She let out a moan/growl watching me repeat the action. "Is there something wrong?"

"We're not going to do anything are we," she asked resting her head against my pillow.

"I wasn't planning on it."

She sighed softly but gave me a small smirk. "You know what they say payback is a bitch."

"Payback is a female dog?"

She howled out in laughter. "I suppose so."

A loud bang caused her to jump almost all the way out of the bed. "Rose you don't know all of the dirty things that she wants to do to you," Edward's whiny voice said from the other side. I looked over to Bella who's face was a deep red as she looked away from me. "Your better then that mutt!"

"Go fuck Tanya," I hissed. "Whatever she's thinking is fine by me and you know what I'm planning on rock her world very soon. So I would love it if you just leave us alone!"

Before he could answer there was a loud smack. "I told you to leave them alone," Jasper hissed.

"I was just looking out for my sister," Edward defend.

"They both want each other give it a rest! Now I don't want to go along with my earlier threat so I suggest you go and hunt before I change my mind." I heard Edward huff before leaving. "Sorry about that ladies."

"No problem Jasper. Thank you."

"Anytime."

I looked back to Bella and cupped her cheeks in my hand. "Bella I don't care how naughty your thoughts get. He's just an asshole."

"I thought you weren't planning on doing anything," She said looking away again.

"I changed my mind."

She turned back to me with a full smirk on her face. Something was different about her...She seemed wild. I looked into her eyes and stared into the now almost gold brownish eyes. Before I could say anything her lips crashed into mine once again.

I was in for more then I was prepared for...

* * *

**_A/N: So that's the end of this chapter_**


	22. I Feel You

**BPOV**

I gave Rose a quick smirk before ripping her clothes off. I had to show her that she was mine. I pinned her down on the bed and stared into her eyes making sure that she wasn't scared. I kissed her roughly as I ripped off my clothes leaving both of us naked.

"Rose," I growled. "All of this." I said as my hands roamed over her body slowly. "Is mine." I bit her neck softly making a small mark on it. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Only after I hunt i can get things like that."

I shrugged before I began to kiss down her body. I stopped at her nipple and allowed my tongue to run over her nipple before I took it in my mouth and began to suck on it. This caused her to let off a small moan. I ran my hand over her left nipple. I took it between my fingers and pinching it softly. After a few minutes of sucking and nibbling on her nipple I slowly ran my hand down her body and kissed her deeply.

Before I could reach her the top of her mound a howl caused me to snap up. I ran to the open window and looked out of it. Leah was pacing back and forth with the rest of the pack as she stared at a girl. I let out a a stream of cuss words as I looked over to Rose with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, duty calls," I mumble getting ready to jump out of the window.

"Maybe next," she said clearly disappointed.

I nodded my head and hopped out of the window shifting before I landed on the ground. **"Who is she," I asked standing in front of the pack watching Leah pace some more.**

**"She say's her name is Lizzy and she has to talk to you," Leah growled not like the sound of what she just said.**

**"Leah?" She stopped pacing and looked at me with a great amount of hate. **

**"She reeks of the Victoria girl."**

**I took a deep breath and the let out a growl when I found what she said to be true. **

"Hold your horse. I'm not here to fight or anything," The girl said putting her hands up. "I just want to talk."

**"Talk?" Leah looked at me then back towards the girl. She nodded her head and nodded her head towards the forest signaling that they would be watching there. **

**I nodded my head and watched them leave me with this girl who was watching in amusement.**

"I'm Lizzy," She started when she thought that the pack was far enough away. "And I'm guessing your Bella because your the only one here." I nodded my head and barked at her softly singling her to get to the point before I consider ripping her head off.

"Look Victoria is planning an attack on mostly you. She thinks that with you gone that Rose will just fall head over hills in love with her again. I personally think she just lost her marbles because she has convinced herself that Rose can only be happy with her." I let out a louder growl. "Calm down Fluffy. I know that Rose is happy with you but Victoria thinks other wise. I came her to warn you. I don't know when she's planning to go along with her plan but I know she's still looking for more. I don't suggest you go looking for her though, she surrounded with many vampires that have powers."

By now I shifted back to my human form and I was more then just a little livid. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THE," I growled.

"All I can say is stay prepared. I'm going to leave for a few months to avoid Victoria. She's going to know that I betrayed in a day or two."

I looked at her in disbelief before punching her as hard as I could in the face. "How dare you come and tell me this and then think that it's okay to leave right away. I want some answers!"

"The only thing that I can tell you is watch out for the child like one. She can make millions of her in a matter of minutes. Don't worry though a hard enough hit and their gone."

Before I could say anything else she was gone. Without thinking I shifted and began to run through the forest. I didn't care what was in front of me I ran right through it. I'm pretty sure there were a few trees that were completely lease that's how my shoulder feels like.

**"Leah send someone to watch guard,"I begged. "I can't protect her right now. I might hurt her."**

**"I'm sending Jacob and Seth. I'm going to talk to the Carlisle and Esme," She said understanding. "Take as much time as you need."**

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

Esme looked as if one of her children had died when I told her the information. Carlisle was unreadable as he stared at his hands.I knew the rest of the family heard what I just told them but didn't go to their room out of respect. "What do you want to do," I asked softly.

"We're going to have to fight if it comes to that," Carlisle answered simply."I can't allow her to take a mate away from anyone."

"Nor can I. If Bella lost Rosalie she would lose every will to live. That goes the same with all of us." I ran a hand through my hair as I thought of losing Alice. Just thinking about it ripped my heart out. "Imprinting is so deep that we'll most likely kill ourselves if anything like that happened."

"We have to have a group meeting now," Esme said through clenched teeth.

In seconds everyone, including my pack, were filling into their room. I looked at them and then back to the parents. "We're going to have to go on patrol," Esme said clearly upset. "One vampire and wolf will circle one way and another group will circle the other way. If you see something or think something is off I want to hear a howl. Once the howl is made every get there as fast as they can and will take care of it."

I frowned slightly, this was the first time that I had seen Esme actually step forward and make a plan. It was hard to even tell if she was thinking with a straight head or not but I guess I couldn't question her right now.

"I'll take first partol," Kate said taking of her shoes. She looked at me with a small smile on her face. "It's muddy out there and I just brought these yesterday."

"I'll go with her," Krissy said looking as if she would rip anything into two that crossed her or Kate's path.

"Are you sure," I asked studying her carefully.

She gave me a toothy grin before nodding her head.

"There's nothing like a night run."

"I'll go too," Alice said raising her hand.

"Me too," I sighed.

"You just got done patrolling," Alice whined. "I want you to rest."

"I won't be able to if your out there," I answered truthfully.

"Aww poor wolfy," She cooed at me.

I rolled my eyes and then looked over to Krissy. "We're going North. Go south but don't cross that line."

"Got it."

I turned to Carlisle. "Bella is going to need you to look her over, she ran through a few trees. It feels like she has a dislocated shoulder with a few splinters it," I explain as I rub my left shoulder.

"Feel," He asked getting curious.

"Yeah, wolves can feel when their mate is in danger and when a pack member with a close bond to them is hurt. The bond has to be really strong in order for it to work. The only people that I can really feel is Alice, Bella, Seth, and Jacob. Everyone else it's a pang of pain and that's about it." I sighed heavily. "Let's head out."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house towards the forest. I took off my clothes and handed them to Alice who just tied them to a near by branch. "I really wished that you didn't volunteered," she said dragging her fingers along my abs.

"Like I said before I'll worry to much about you which would make me go to you. This way I'm not risking anyone's safety."

"I can see the future and will be able to call out for help before we need it."

"What if you don't see it because it was a spur of the moment thing?"

"Then I'll do they best I can to fend them off until help comes."

"That's exactly why I'm here," I said smiling softly at her. I cupped her face into my warm hands and looked into her eyes. "I rather be at your side instead of miles away because I belong by your side forever."

Her eyes looked as if they were going to water up but I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Come on Tinkerbell, we have to partol." She pouted softly. I kissed her softly before placing her on my back. "I'll let you on my back as long as you promise not to pout anymore."

She giggled softly. "Okay."

I shifted making sure that she was comfortable on my back. In seconds I glided through the forest with so grace that I surprised myself. Her tiny arms wrapped around my huge neck as she held on tightly.

If I wasn't on the look for any bad vamps I think this would be listed as one of my most favorite moments with Alice. Just her and me running through the forest as if we owned it. There wasn't any other words that could describe this but perfect. I looked over to Alice who had a peaceful smile on her face. I licked her cheek before I stopped at a trail of destroyed trees.

"Is that Bella's doing," Alice asked scratching behind my ear. I nodded my head. "Do you know when she's coming back?" I shook my head. "Let's go we should be crossing Kate and Krissy by now."

I obeyed and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

_**A/N: So drama is coming to brew. Next chapter Victoria and a wounded Bella. Review plz.**_


	23. Give me a call

**VPOV**

I roared out in frustration. "What do you mean you don't know where she went?"

Megan sighed heavily. "I don't know where she went! I was too busy focusing on my clone. After which I had to snag a quick meal."

I punched a hole into a boulder trying to calm myself down. "I should have known that she wasn't going to go through with it!"

"She's your best friend you should have seen it coming a mile away."

I pulled a tree out of the ground with one hand and tossed it as far as I could. "I'm not going to see her for awhile," I stated watching the tree collide with another tree.

"That's nice and all but when are we going to set out?"

"Loose lips sink ships."

"Meaning your not going to tell anyone until we're half way there."

"Exactly! I want you to make a few clones of yourself and have them stationed around the Cullens' place. If I know them like I think I do, they're patrolling in fours." I kicked the boulder that I had punched. "This way we can see what we're all dealing with."

"Got it boss lady." With that statement she was gone.

I sighed heavily as I walked towards the near by river. I just didn't understand what was so bad about taking what belonged to me. I worked my ass off forcing myself to drink the disgusting animal blood and not harming one human. And this is what I get, my mate being taken by a flea ridden mutt...A mutt that was just recently banned off of the LaPush land. A smile spread across my face as an idea popped into my head.

I picked up a few pebbles and skipped them along the water. I chuckled as I thought of ways to get those mutts to attack my problem. This might work out better then I thought.

* * *

**BPOV**

I limped into the garage trying my best not put to much pressure on my left leg. I let out a low whimpers and was soon surrounded my Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle.

"Emmett can you pick her up and take her to my office," Carlisle said starting to give out orders. "Esme get me my tweezers and glove. Jasper go out and hunt."

In seconds I was in a big office surrounded by thousands of books. Emmett placed me on the desk before covering me with a blanket. I shifted back to my human form grabbing my shoulder and shuddering in pain.

"You did a number on yourself," Emmett said noticing my badly injured shoulder.

I chuckled weakly. "Rose is going to kill me, isn't she," I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes I am," I heard Rose's voice hissed at me.

"Good lucky Fluffy," Emmett chuckled before leaving.

I looked over to her and gave her a small smile but only cringed when I seen her death glare. "Now now Rose. Don't kill the girl until I take care of her," Carlisle said trying to ease the tension. "Now let's take a look at that shoulder."

He gently removed my hand and studied my shoulder silently. "Your body is trying to heal but the splinters are preventing it to do so and your shoulder is dislocated. I'm going to have to take the splinters out and then relocate your shoulder."

Rose took my hand into her's as she watched Carlisle carefully. Her face was twisted with concern as Carlisle pulled each splinter out.

When he was done doing that Rose's grip gotten tighter. I looked at her with a confused expression which turned into pain as he pushed my shoulder into place. I let out a loud scream as the pain surged through my arm.

"I'm going to have you wear a sling for a few hours. By then your body will be completely healed."

"Thank you," I mumble sitting up slowly making sure the blanket covered me.

"Not a problem. I'm going to leave you so that you two can talk," he said handing me the sling. He then left me with a very angry Rose.

"What were you thinking," she growled at me.

"That I didn't want to shift near you. I did it for your safety," I pleaded with her to understand.

"But you ran into a mixture of oak and pine trees! On top of that you came back injured. Do you know how much it affects everyone, myself included, to see you hurt. Your supposed to be second in command but you can't lead the pack hurt."

"I don't care if they look down on me because I'm hurt, as long as I didn't harm you then I'm fine." She let out a defeated sigh and kissed my forehead. "You don't know how much it would destroy me if I caused you any pain." I moved a blond strand out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Come on. Lets put this on real quick." Before I could move she already had it on and went back to where she had been sitting.

"It's going to take an century for me to get used to that."

She laughed softly tilting her head back exposing the small hickey on her neck. I ran a finger along her neck slowly. "Can we finished what we started," I purred.

"You most definitely not getting laid! You made me worry and your hurt, I don't think so."

I sighed heavily and kissed the hickey. "Fine," I whispered into her ear.

* * *

**LPOV**

Alice hopped off of my back and pointed the left. I turned my head and noticed a girl laying peacefully in the grass. She lazily turned her head towards us and gave us a small child like smile.

"Is that you pet," she asked softly sitting up.

Alice looked at me and then back at the girl. "Yes she is," Alice answered softly. "Are you lost?"

She looked amused at this question. "I'm far from lost Alice Cullen," She said with a playful grin.

Alice mouth stayed opened slightly as she stared at the girl. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm the newest Volturi. My name is-"

"Jane," Alice said finishing her sentence. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was bored. Don't worry though I'm not hunting on your land and I'll be leaving in a few hours to Mexico." She stood up fully and walked over to us. She was barely as tall as Alice and couldn't be older then thirteen. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me if you guys come onto any problems."

Jane looked down to me and sniffed me. "You feel pretty good. Maybe you could give the mutts from LaPush a few tips." She scratched behind my ear quickly and then made her way back to the spot that she was laying at. "Oh and please tell your pack to avoid hitting trees, especially ones with sleep like vampires in them. I was a few seconds away from attacking her but stopped because she looked as if she was putting herself in enough pain."

I nodded my head and looked at Alice who was staring at the card that Jane gave her. I nudge her hand with my nose causing her to snap out of the trance that she was in. "Thank you," Alice said softly nodding towards Jane.

"Don't mention it."

Alice hopped back on to my back. "Let's head back home. Kate and Krissy is already on their way back and Bella is back."

I started running back to the house quickly.

* * *

Alice had explained to everyone what happened and then looked as if she was going to burst into laughter. "I forgot that you guys have no clue about the Volturi," Alice laughed. "Their the vampire police, even though they regard themselves as royalty. Anyway they make sure that no one exposes our secret to humans. If someone does expose themselves they kill them."

"So their the big bad wolves in our community," Emmett said laughing.

My pack and I huffed at his use of words. "Are they any danger," I ask resting my head on Alice's shoulder.

"No, actually they are good friends of my mine," Carlisle stated. I nodded my head. "So besides that how was patrol?"

"It was find, no sign of anyone," I replied.

"I highly doubt that they're going to make a move if we're continuously patrol," Edward said crossing his arms. "Plus we can't keep patrolling anyway or we'll run the risk of grabbing the LaPush dogs attention. And knowing them they most likely think that we're trying to hide a slip up."

I growled. "He's right. Sam just waits for a reason to attack."

"So what do we do," Esme asked frowning.

"Simple we just do what we normally would do," Bella said nibbling Rosalie's neck. "And if they choose to attack Alice will be able to see it and give the Jane girl a call. Plus Rose can stop time so it'll give us some type of upper hand. We'll be fine."

I looked over to Esme and gave her a gentle smile. "I'll make it a point no one gets harmed," I said standing up. I looked over to Jasper. "We're still on tomorrow."

"Sure."

I looked over to Bella and smile softly. "I see your fine."

"Yeah, I'll be better once I'm allowed to take this sling off," she sighed softly.

"Brings back memories?" A light blush spread across her face. "Let's be a lot more careful next time, short stuff."

"Hey! I'm not short, I'm taller then Alice!"

"But shorter then your mate. Plus your close to being the shortest wolf next to Angie. Besides your shorter then me."

"Whatever," She huffed.

* * *

**_A/N: I love everyone that has reviewed my story. It makes my day every time I see a review alert. Anywho next chapter is going to have more vicky and a lil game._**


	24. Edwards problem

**VPOV**

Megan came running back to me with concern in her eyes. "What's the problem," I sighed looking away from her.

"They're not patrolling anymore and they're planning on using Alice's and Rose's powers to give them an upper hand," She explained so fast that even with me being a vampire I almost missed it.

I chuckled softly turning fully to her. "You mean try to get the upper hand. Megan I happen to know how Alice's power works and it's easy to bypass it. Rose's power merely slows down and stops time however the radius that she can do that is small for the simple fact that if she tries to make it reach out she'll be to focused on that and not defending herself."

"I thought you didn't want us to harm her." Megan frowned with confusion laced in her eye.

"We won't, we'll just make it seem like we're attacking her so that no one get any ideas. Megan I want you to go hunt two animals every hour or so."

Megan scrunched up her nose. "Why the fuck do I have to drink animal blood?"

"Because if this fight doesn't work out for us I have a back up plan."

Megan growled in frustration. "And why am I the one that has to be a large part of this plan?"

"Because your the only person that I know that can make fucking clones of herself," I growled getting tired of her questioning. "Now go off and make your fucking eye gold!"

"You don't have to be a bitch," She hissed at me before running out of sight.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," I said low enough so knowing that she can still hear me.

* * *

**BPOV_ (The next Day)  
_**

I looked over to Tanya who was sitting peacefully on Emmett's lap. Emmett had his famous smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. My eyes trailed over to Edward who was looking at the sight pouting. I chuckled softly before turning my gaze to Kate who was listening Krissy tell her how she felt about the whole wolf thing and once in a while dropping a cheesy pick up line that made both of them laugh. I looked up to Rose who was sitting still watching T.V. clearly bored.

She looked down at me and smiled softly at me. "Are you okay," She asked softly.

"I haven't been better," I answered truthfully. "But I wish this was going to last" I looked around the whole room making the point.

"After this whole thing is over it will be. After which I'll teach you how to swim."

"I just don't like deep waters," I mumbled.

"How come?"

Flashes of the day I went cliff diving with Jake flashed through my head. I swallowed whatever saliva that was in my mouth and shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"A little bit later," She stated more so then asked. I nodded my head and looked over to Edward.

"I thought that Edward was dating Tanya," I asked quietly.

"They did but they were never meant to be. With vampires when we're with our true mate everything for us changes. We can't look at another person like we look at them, we can't think of the someone the same way we think of our mate, and we'll never be unfaithful. This is because when a vampire finds their mate we will forever be pleased with whatever they do together. Even if it's rarely having sex and just sitting and talking to each or how do you say it..."

"Screwing like rabbits," I said giving her the only saying that came to mind.

"Yes, screwing like rabbits and spending the rest of their time arguing. It doesn't matter as long as we have them."

"So it's like Imprinting minus feeling the pain of the other."

"Minus that but if our mates are harmed by someone else we lose it."

I nodded my head. "So Tanya is Emmett's soul mate?"

"Yep, it's been awhile since I seen him that happy." Rose had a big smile on her face as she watched Emmett nuzzle Tanya's neck. "After awhile if you don't find your mate it does so many things to you. Most cases, like myself, vampires go off and find relationships with other vampires to keep our mind off of the fact that we're incomplete. But there is the cases when we date someone and break up with them that they lose it and convince that we were they're soul mate."

"Is that what happened with Victoria?"

Rose looked down at her hands and I felt a wave of sadness and guilt follow through me. I grasped both of her hands gently trying to comfort her. "That's exactly what happened to her. When we were together it was fun but there wasn't really much of a connection, unlike the one that I have with you."

I kissed her softly on the forehead and hugged her tightly. I heard a grunt that came from Edwards direction. I growled towards him baring my teeth. "What is your problem," I growled.

"Do you really want to know what my problem is," he said ignoring my growling and staying calm.

"Yes, because I personally I'm tired of your bullshit."

Edward stood up pulling his shirt up slightly and his pants down enough to show a nasty seven inch scar that started on his hip and moved towards is back. I studied t quickly and noted that it was made by a claw. "When I was new to this family I didn't know that there was a line that I couldn't cross. I was hunting down a deer and it crossed the line so I followed it but I knew something was wrong because I smelt a mixture of wet dog and the boy's locker room. Before I could run back to our side they attacked me. I fought off two of them but the of the time was a little faster then me and gave me this scar. Lucky for me Carlisle got there in time and convinced them that I didn't know about the agreement."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily. "You hate us for doing our job," I growled annoyed.

"They shouldn't have attacked me!"

"Your a fucking idiot! How was they supposed to know that you didn't know the laws? Besides they didn't have to stop attacking you but they did. Not every wolf in our history is assholes."

"Your lucky they just gave you a small scar and didn't burn you to a crisp," Leah hissed. "So if I was you I would get the stick out of your ass and play nice."

"I refuse to be kind to you or your pack and for a matter of fact I refuse to fight along side with you."

"That's enough," Esme voice boomed. "I had enough of this bickering. Edward sit your ass down and shut the fuck up." Edward took his seat and watched Esme who was taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. "Now we're going to have some family bounding time. Is there any problems with that?" Everyone shook their heads staring at the furious Esme who was still trying to calm herself down. "Good. Now does anyone has an idea of what we can do?"

"We can play truth or dare," Kate suggested quickly not wanted to make Esme wait for an answer.

"Tag," Seth suggested walking with Jacob behind him.

"How about the capture the flag that we were supposed to do anyway," Tanya said snuggling into Emmett.

"That will do just fine," Esme said standing up with a smile on her face. All traces of anger was gone. "Who's on teams?"

"We can start with wolves verses vamps and then mix it up," Jasper suggested holding a dark green and a dark blue headscarves.

"I'm game for that," Paul said grinning ear from ear. "Besides we owe you for that game of baseball."

""I'm all in for this and all but don't we need to make rules because their faster then us but a lot," Krissy sighed. This caused Leah, Jared, Seth, Jacob, and me to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"They maybe fast but we're faster," Jacob explained to her.

"You wish fur ball," Alice said playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then there's only one way to prove who's faster," Emmett said standing up and placing Tanya on his back. "Races."

"No," the room said in union.

"Fine, let's play already."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I have been running around trying to get college crap done and then I updated my other story. Next chapter is going to be way longer I promisepromise.**


	25. What marking means to Alphas

**APOV**

"The rules are simple," Jasper said holding up the scarfs. "Everyone has five minutes to hide there flag on their side. After which the game will start and your allowed to cross the line. However if you are caught while your on the other team's line then you have to go to the prison. If you are in the prison you can't leave until one of your team members tag you out." Jasper handed the green scarf to Leah as he continued to explain the rules. "Now if you grab your opponent's flag you have to get to your side to win. If you are caught with the flag you must drop the flag and go to the prison. The flag must stay where it was dropped until someone grabs the flag trying to score."

"Is that all," Paul asked smirking.

"Yes unless you guys have anything to add."

"Rose can't use her gift," Bella said winking at Rose.

"That's fine with me," Rose chuckled.

"Anything else?"

"No," Leah answered looking at her pack.

"Five minutes starts now."

"Alice I want you to hide the flag," Jasper said very low running next in front of me.

"Sure thing," I said grabbing the flag and speeding off deep in to the forest.

* * *

I was prancing back and forth the line watching Leah chase Tanya back and forth. They caught Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Irina, Kate, Esme, and now Tanya. They were doing really good to only have three people left on there side. Bella had grabbed the flag three times moving it forward each time and Leah was making sure no one got deep into the forest. Jacob was somewhere on our side being chased by Emmett.

Carlisle crossed the line and began to run towards Leah trying to get her attention. Once Leah began to chase him I ran full force into the forest sniffing for the scent of Leah's scent. I stopped and turned around to find Leah giving me a wolf like grin on. She shifted crossing her arms.

"So what do we have here," she asked licking her lips slowly.

"Just a lost traveler," I answer batting my eye lashes.

Leah smirked and began to walk towards me. I backed away slowly as my eyes raked over her naked body. "You see anything you like?"

I looked to my left and noticed that their flag was tied to a tree branch. I turned back to her. "Why yes I do."

I ran towards the tree and broke off the branch with flag on it an ran towards my side. "No you don't," Leah growled shifting as she ran after me.

I was twenty feet away from the line when I seen Bella running towards the line with the flag in her mouth. I pushed myself harder trying to cross the before Bella did or Leah caught me. I looked behind Bella to see Emmett run after her. Bella looked at me giving me the same grin that Leah had given to as she rolled across the line the same time I had crossed it.

I looked over to Emmett. "You were supposed to catcher!"

"She's fast," he chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "Besides you crossed the line too."

"Calm down, sweetheart," Leah whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. "It was a good game."

I twirled around so that I was facing her. She had a gentle smile on her face as she stared into my eyes filled with love and devotion. "That it was." She leaned down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Kate are you okay," Krissy asked from behind us.

I peeked over Leah's shoulder. "I'm fine," Kate mumbled.

"Kate-" Kate crashed her lips into Krissy's lips. She moved away slowly with a playful smirk on her face. "Wow."

"Now stop asking me if I'm okay." Krissy nodded her head with a big grin on her face.

"So are we going to mix it up or are we just going to make out," Emmett chuckled.

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked over to Leah who was cuddling with Alice. **"Leah," I thought.** She looked over to me with a questioning eyebrow.** "I think we need to have a pack meeting."**

**"Why," she asked turning back to Alice.**

**"Because I just have this nagging feeling that we should talk to the Sam."**

Leah moved her arms from around Alice and kissed her forehead. "Pack meeting," She explained. Alice nodded her head.

I looked at Rose giving her a small smile. "I'll be back soon love," I whispered softly to her. "Is there anything that you want me to get you while I'm out."

"No thanks hun." I leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

I followed Leah out of the house along with the rest of the pack. When we were halfway into the forest Leah stopped and turned towards me and the rest of the pack.

"Now Bella why do you want us to talk to Sam," Leah asked frowning.

"Because we need to be able to go back and forth that line," I explained. "What if whenever those vamps get here they cross the line? Then what are we going to do?"

"Let them handle it."

"Let them handle it? You guys have families in LaPush that could get hurt!'

"Bella we don't have any choice in this matter! They could easily come over here and try and kill everyone of us. Besides they wouldn't let harm come to any of our families because all of our families at one point in their lives were fed, sheltered, or clothed by our families."

"Plus they know better then harm another wolf's family," Jared explained. "Last time that happened we nearly lost Sam."

I turned to Leah who was growling. "I thought you didn't attack him?"

"Once I knew what he did to my cousin I lashed out and nearly ripped his head off. If you ask me I should have," Leah hissed.

I bite my lip softly. "They still needs to know so if someone gets away they have a heads up and can eliminate them before they have the chance to attack any innocent people."

Leah let out a growl. "Bella and Jared you both come with me. Everyone else do a few laps around making sure it's clear and then the rest of the night relax and rest. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads and then shifted. Leah began to run through the forest with us following behind her.

The only thought that was running through my head was we were doing the right thing. Even though these were the same assholes who banned us from LaPush and wants our imprints dead. We were doing the right thing because down the rode we were saving an innocent life. What was better then doing that? Nothing...

Leah stopped in front of the line with us on either side of her. I glanced over to Leah who's face was hard and unreadable. She looked at me and smiled softly at me. "After I take care of this I don't want you to worry anymore. At lease not until the vamps make their move." I nodded my head and then faced forward again.

Leah tilted her head back and gave the loudest howl that she could muster in her human form. In seconds Sam, James, and Riley were standing in front of us growling.

"What the hell do you want," Sam asked baring his teeth.

"We're here to tell you of the situation that going on, on our side," Leah answered baring his teeth right back at him.

"What did your blood sucking leeches do now?"

This caused both Leah and me to growl loudly at him. "There's a crazed vampire named Victoria who wants Rose. So she's grabbing as many vamps as she can to take her by force."

"Why are you tell me this?"

"Bella thought it would be nice to give you a heads up just in case any of them slips away."

Sam straighten up running a hand through his short black hair. "Thanks for telling us this."

"Whatever."

"Oh and Leah if your mother continues what she has been doing you and your pack will be able to come back to our land."

We all looked at them with hope. "Tell her that I miss her and that I'm taking good care of Seth."

"Will do. Now go back to your leeches."

This snapped us out of whatever trance that we were in. "Sam you can kiss my ass,"Leah growled. "The only reason that your still able to talk shit is because of this fucking line. You better hope that the elders don't lift the ban."

"Bye Leah."

* * *

**LPOV**

I walked into my room to be find my pixie laying in my bed. A small smile appeared on my face when I noticed that she was cuddling with my pillow. "So how does my pillow smell," I asked chuckling softly.

"It smells like you," she cooed. "I didn't know when you were coming back so I grabbed your pillow."

I walked over to my bed and wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her close to me. "I'm sorry. We went to talk to Sam and let them know of the situation."

She nuzzled my neck softly. "You guys are going to patrol still aren't you?"

I sighed softly. "Yes, we have to protect our mates. If we can take out those leeches before they make it anywhere near you it'll bring so much joy to us knowing that your not in harms way."

"Lee-Lee we are capable of protecting ourselves."

"I know that but I rather you not have to do so." I kissed her cheek.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

I chuckled softly. "Even if I did manage to get hurt it would heal pretty fast."

"Unless it's a break or dislocation of something."

I slowly stroked her cheek. "Then I'll be extra carefully and make sure I don't get hurt."

"We can help."

"I know. I know."

Alice sat on my lap and began to kiss me softly. I pulled her closer to me kissing her back with a lot of passion. She began to run her fingers along my shoulder blades causing me to shiver at her soft touch. "What's wrong? Is that one of the big bad wolves hot spots?" I groaned as she ran her fingers across my shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

She began to kiss and suck on my neck.

_Mark her. Make her truly yours._

I growled softly as I pulled away from her. "I have to explain something to you before we do anything," I said looking at her.

"Right now," she whined.

"Yes right now."

"Okay."

"I sighed softly. "Having sex with me marks you as mine," I started running a free hand through my hair. "And because I'm the Alpha of the pack it kind of makes you my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah..."

"And this is only because your the Alpha?"

"The wife part yes the marking no. If a wolf has sex with their imprint that marks them as theirs. Which tells any other wolf not to mess with that imprint."

"I see."

"So if you don't want to become a wife yet we don't have to."

"I want to be your wife but after this we have a lot of planning to do."

I chuckled softly before capturing her lips. "Alice will you marry me?"

"Yes."

I bite into her neck as I ripped off her shirt and bra. My hands grasped her breasts as I moved my mouth from her neck to her collarbone. I picked her up slowly and laid her on the bed gently pulling her tiny shorts off leaving her naked. I took a step back to admire her body in full.

"So beautiful," I whispered softly.

"ROSE," Bella screamed in the room next to ours.

"That's my nickname not my name," Rose growled softly.

"ROSALIE."

"That's better!"

I shook my head slowly. I ripped my clothes off and slowly walked over to her. "Are you ready to scream my name," I whispered into her ear.

She chuckled softly. "I should be asking you that."

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm going to try and update this really soon. Plus I have a new story that I maybe putting up later today or tomorrow. So look out for that. Oh and for those of you who wanted to become werewolves I am going to start adding you guys in up coming chapters.  
**_


	26. Let's make a bet

_**BPOV**_

After breaking our bed we were cuddling on the a few blankets that we laid on the floor. I nuzzled her neck softly. "That was amazing," I sighed happily.

"I've been alive four times longer the you been alive, what did you expect," Rose giggled.

"Truthfully I don't know," I chuckled. I closed my eyes and thought back to our bet and Rose cashing in on it.

_Flash Back (3 hours ago)_

_We were cuddling on the bed and randomly asking each other questions._

_"What is your favor color," I asked nibbling on her neck._

_"Red, like you didn't know that," she chuckled. "Before this wolf thing happened what did you want to be?"_

_I bite my lip softly as I answered. "I wanted to either be a writer or a high school English teacher because my freshman year teacher really inspired me."_

_"You can still do that if you want."_

_I sighed softly. "I don't know about that...besides I still have my senior year to complete. I can't do that anytime soon."_

_"I'll find a way for you to do your senior year."_

_I sigh heavily. "I have a bad temper and that can risk a lot of things."_

_"I'll be there to keep you calm."_

_"We'll see. So why are you so into cars."_

_"Because of the way they purr went you start the engine and how whenever I'm driving it's like everything fades away and it's just me and the rode. Too bad you have no clue about cars."_

_"I do to."_

_Rose kissed my cheek before pulling her phone out. "Okay then you want to make a bet?"_

_"Sure, what's the bet."_

_"I bet you can't name the car that I'm going to show you."_

_"Okay and if I win?"_

_"If you somehow mange to guess the car right you can top me for as long as you want."_

_This sparked my interest completely. "And if you win you can top me."_

_"You mean when I win," she chuckled. _

_"If you say so. Go ahead a pick the car out."_

_It took her only a few seconds to find the car. She handed me the phone with a bright yellow car staring at me. "Ah...a Ferrari," I asked more so then answered._

_This caused her to tilt her head back and laughed. "Noooo, god you have so much to learn about cars. This is and will never be a Ferrari. It's Alice's Porsche."_

_"Oh.."_

_Rose stood up grinning from ear to ear. "So I'm going to cash in on my winnings right now. But there's rules before we begin."_

_"Okay and what are they?"_

_"You do as I say when I say it and there is no saying no to what I say."_

_"Fine."_

_(An hour later.)_

_"Lay on your back," she ordered. I quickly lay down waiting for her to continue. She positioned herself in between my legs smiling down at me. "I haven't used this before," she said softly. She slowly pushed it into me as she kept my legs apart. I let out a small moan as she continued to slowly push it into me. When she was all the way into me she began to rock her hips slowly earning a few more moans. "Are you ready?"_

_"For?"_

_"Just say yes."_

_"Yes."_

_As soon as yes came out of my mouth she began to quicken her pumps giving me every inch. "Oh gooooodddddd."_

_"What was that?"_

_"I said oh god."_

_"That isn't what I want to hear come out of your mouth. Say my name." Before I could say anything she began to pump into me harder._

_"ROSE," I screamed._

_"That's not my name," she growled softly in response. She began to pump even harder._

_"ROSALIE."_

_"That's better."_

_(Present)_

"I'm going to need a new bed," I mumbled.

"Well until I order you a new one you'll just have to sleep in our other room," Rose replied kissing my cheek.

"So when do I get to make you mine?"

"As in your in control?"

"Yeah."

"When you can win a bet. Besides I am yours."

"Yeah but I want to make sure everyone else knows."

"When you say everyone else?"

"I mean wolves, human, vampires, or whatever else is out there. One I top you, if you will, my scent will become part of yours until you or I die," I said forcing myself to utter die.

"So until I become ashes."

"I'm not going to allow that to ever happen. I don't ever want you to say or think that again," I said looking deep into her eyes. "And to answer your question it's more like when I die."

"I thought you guys live forever if you keep shifting."

"We do but I would give my life to make sure your safe."

"Well I'm glad you won't have to."

I smiled before leaning in a kissing her gently.

_**A/N: This is short because I thought it would be nice to give people a little peek at what was going on next do. By the way if you haven't figured it out topping someone is using a strap on and rocking the other person world. Bella however just wants to rock Rose's world in general. Lol. Anyway review and I'll try my bestest to update this story and Dusk in the next couple of days. **_


	27. Let's go

**VPOV**

Megan walked up to me eyes golden. "If I have to drain one more deer I'm going to vomit."

"You didn't even drink that much," I replied chuckling.

"It taste awful."

"You get used to it after awhile," I said smirking. "Well don't worry you don't have to drink anymore."

"Are we going to make our move?"

"Maybe." I handed her a envelope and winked at her. "Read it and then destroy it."

"Is this part of you master plan," she asked waving the envelope around.

"Something like that," I answered shrugging my shoulders lazily.

"I'll read this in a little bit but right now we need to have a quick talk."

I looked at her crossing my arms. "About?"

"Don't get me wrong or anything I really want to kick some wolf ass but don't you think your becoming a little obsessed."

"Over what?"

"The girl. Haven't you thought about what would happen if your plan works what she'll do to you."

I sighed heavily. "I don't care. As long as that fucking mutt is dead. I'll happily die in her hands."

She shook her head but quickly went back to her normal self. "I AM SO READY TO KICK SOME ASS."

"You really don't sound right cussing," I commented.

"Oh shut up you."

I chuckled softly. "If things don't go like I want them to I don't want you to follow those directions. If I die I want you to surrender and tell them I threatened you or some bullshit like that."

"Why?"

"Because I would feel like shit if you die because you were helping me out," I answered truthfully. "And you should at lease get a mate before you die."

"I had one."

"Had one is the key word there. I want you to go and find your soul mate and never let her go."

"Fine but lets gets this out of the way."

**RPOV (A day later)**

I was sitting on my favor tree branch watching Bella try to sniff around for my scent. She looked up to me and gave me a playful grin. "Now how did you get up there," Bella asked.

"I jumped," I answered smirking.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you jump down here, I catch you and then we go for a run."

"A run?"

"No more like a walk back to the house. Esme and Leah is calling another meeting and I think that it's kind of important." I jumped down landing perfectly next to Bella. "Hey! I was supposed to catch you," Bella whined.

I rolled my eyes and began to make my way towards the house. "Do you have a clue what this silly meeting is going to be about because I wanted to ravish you by the river today."

I didn't have to look at her to know that she was different shades of reds. "Really?"

"Maybe."

**(Living room)**

"When the time comes I think that we need a plan so we don't get flanked," Leah said looking over us all. "Jasper and I have deiced that small groups that will be placed in the North, South, East, and West. We figured who will work well with each other."

"We are separating mates because let's face it if we see our mates fighting we're going to be distracted," Jasper said looking at all of us. "So here's the groups. In the North it'll be Leah, Esme, Jacob, and Tonya. This is the only group that has four."

"In the South will be Jasper, Seth, Angela, Alice, and Kate," Leah said staring at Alice with pained eyes.

"In the West will be Emmett, Carlisle, Krissy, Rosalie, and Paul."

"And in the East will be Bella, Irina, Jared, Edward, and Embry."

It was a dead silent as everyone in the room looked at who they were grouped with. But of course the silence was broken by a sour faced Edward. "Why do I have to be in a group with wolves," he asked glaring at Bella, Jared, and Embry.

"Because you don't have much fighting experience," Jasper said glaring at him and daring him to make any smart comment.

Edward sighed "Whatever."

"Now this may be the hardest thing that we do," Leah started. "But I'm ordering everyone with imprints to ignore the pain that you may feel from your mate. I know it's going to be hard but you can't get distracted with what's going on with them. If you do get distracted it could be life or death for you, your group members, or even you mate." Leah ran a finger through her long black hair. "Do not leave your groups. Do I make myself clear?" Her whole pack nodded their heads in understanding. "Next on the list is the fact that all of us needs hair cuts."

Groans filled the room as they all ran fingers through their hair. "Do we really have to," Bella asked pulling her hair into a long ponytail. "I only have trimmed my hair."

Leah sighed heavily. "Yes, everyone has to do it including me. Let's face it it's kind of hard to see with our shaggy fur."

"How low do we have to go," Bella asked through a husky voice.

"Males no longer then two inches if that. Ladies...your hair has to be three inches above your shoulders."

"Fuckinga," Bella said pulling her hair out of a ponytail. "My hair goes to the middle of my back!"

"Bella it has to be done at lease until we're cleared. Once we're cleared then you can grow your hair as long as you want."

"Who's cutting it?"

"Esme said that she'll happily do it."

"Fine."

"Now the final thing I wanted to bring up is that everyone has to get this wolf tattoo," Leah said pulling up her right sleeve showing a black wolf made of different tribal shapes howling.

"When the hell did you get that," Seth asked staring at it.

"After bonding time with my Alice I went to the local tattoo shop."

"Why do we have to get one of those," Angela asked cuddling into Paul.

"Because it shows what pack your in if you go for a travel and it shows how strong our bond as a pack is."

"Sam was going to make us get one two but he gotten busy with so much stuff," Jared said.

"This all is going to be done today. I have five tattoo artists coming to our house in ten minutes. I want all the males to get their tattoos first while the girls wash their hair and then get it cut."

**VPOV**

"Victoria, you called for me," David said from behind me.

I smirked. "Yes I did. I didn't think that you would come though."

He sighed heavily but didn't look away from me. "I heard what your planning. I'm going to tell you this right now I am not laying a hand on them."

"You don't have to."

Megan walked up to me and had a playful smile on her face. Soon there was over fifty vampires that were all ready to go into battle surrounding me. "I thought that we could get some extra help," Megan smirked.

I was going to ask if they were newborns but quickly realized that none them were. "Thank you," I whispered. I turned to the vampires that were around me. "Keep your thoughts scattered," I ordered. "Split up into groups of ten and then scatter! Megan I want you to make twenty copies of yourself and have them run ahead as if your looking for food. I'll see you in five hours top."

Megan nodded her head and disappeared into the forest with her clones following her. I stood there as everyone went their own way and made their move. I waited until everyone was gone and slowly made my way towards the Cullen's house.

"This might be the dumbest thing that I have ever done," I said to myself. "But it'll be worth it once I have you in my arms once again."

_**A/N: So as you guys can see the action is going to be picking up very shortly, like in a chapter if not two. Next chapter is going to be in Alice, Leah, and Victoria's POV. The little battle will take a few chapters but once it's over I will be bring new people in. So until next time review. Byes... **_


	28. Time to kick some ass

**APOV**

I groaned as I rubbed my temples. "What's wrong babe," Leah as looking down at me.

"Just a headache," I answered clenching my eyes closed.

"Vampires get headaches?"

"Something like that but three times worst."

Leah sat down next to me and pulled me into her lap. "So why are you getting headaches," she asked kissing my temples softly.

"I'm trying to keep an eye on Victoria but she keeps changing her mind which is gives me headaches because I'm focusing on her."

"Then don't focus on her," Leah said nuzzling my neck.

I giggle softly. "It's kind of hard not to focus on her when we're in danger."

She kissed my neck and then she bit it. "Well try focusing on me," she mumbled against my neck.

I bit my lip softly holding back a moan. "You know how much I would love that but you know we can't when a threat is so close."

She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to her. "We don't have to do anything we can just enjoy each others company with a few kisses here and there. Plus you have nothing to worry about my pack and me are patrolling this whole area. So we'll know when things are about to hit the fan."

I sighed heavily. "I still have to keep a look out."

She groaned. "I don't like it when your stressed and in pain. It hurts to see you like this." She began to tickle my sides which caused me to squirm. Soon I was having a giggle fit as she continued to tickle me. "That's more like it."

"Please, stop," I begged.

Her fingers slowed down to the point that they were just gliding up and down my side. "When this is all over how about we going to the beach? Just you and me?"

"I always wanted to have sex on the beach."

"Well I can make it happen for you."

* * *

**VPOV**

I was standing about a hundred miles away from the Cullen's house as I waited for Megan to pop up like she normally does. But of course I had to wait because she still had fifteen minutes. "Victoria you know pouting because you don't see me isn't what I call getting ready for the fight," Megan said hopping in front of me.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled already annoyed. "Right now is not the time to make smart ass comments!"

"Hmmm...are you rethinking this whole idea?"

"Of course not! What ever gave you that notion?"

"Well it would make sense to why your so bitchy."

I rolled my eyes before making any comment. "I'm always bitchy. Now on to the reason why we're here."

"To kick doggy ass."

"It seems like the dogs are patrolling a few miles down," I sigh. "It's only five of them so I was thinking that we wait until everyone got to their position and then we attack all at once." I sit down on a boulder and tap my fingers as I waited for theses last few minutes to pass.

* * *

**LPOV**

**__****"Leah," Jared's voice boomed in my head.**

I frown slightly kissing Alice head before I answered him. _**"What's going on Jared," I asked.**_

_**"The animals are going ape shit," he said sounding panicked. "I mean they do the same when the Cullens are around but it's like times twenty."**_

_**I opened up my mind to my whole pack knowing what was about to happen. "EVERYONE TO THEIR PLACE! AND THAT MEANS NOW!"**_

I gently pick Alice up and stood up looking at her carefully. "I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart," I mumbled bring her close to me.

"I love you too but please don't make this like a good bye," she said giving me the puppy eyes.

"It's not I'm just saying I love you."

"Good! Because I know my wolf is going to kick some major ass."

"Aww your so cute when you cuss," I chuckled. I placed her down. "Well I want you to get your family and have them get in their position."

"Sure thing Alpha," she said in a very sexy voice.

I smirked before kissing her forehead and jumping out of the window phasing before I landed. _**"Bella," I said pacing back and forth in my area.**_

_**"What's up," Bella asked.**_

_**"Is everyone on your side?"**_

_**"Yeah, including emo Edward. Why?"**_

_**"I was just checking. Bella be careful."**_

_**"Same you to sis."**_

Esme, Jacob, and Tonya all stood behind me as we waited for the red head's little army. I couldn't help but smile even though I knew I could end up dead. I was fighting with people that I knew would never turn their backs on me, unlike Sam did when he found out about Bella and I imprinting on vampires. Yeah I missed my family greatly but I had found a new family that may not be able to replace my other one but I still cared about greatly.

Jacob looked over to me with one of his famous wolf grins. I gave him a short nod before getting into my fighting position.

* * *

**VPOV**

I lead my group forward towards the Cullen's house. This was it! This is the moment that I have been waiting for. I couldn't help but grin as I lazily leaped over boulders and fallen trees. Bella was going to pay for polluting my Rose's mind. I was going to make sure she knew that Rose never loved her and that she was just a distraction. I kicked a tree down as the Cullen's house came into view.

The grayish white wolf growled as she caught sight of me. I tilted my head back and laughed. "Aww is the big bad wolf mad that I want to rip one of her own into pieces," I said mocking her.

"Victoria," Esme growled. "This is your last chance to turn around and leave without being harm."

"Esme, you have always been kind to me but I'm going to have to ask you to step to the side." Esme sighed heavily but stayed in her fighting stance. "I'm afraid that I have no choice." I ran a hand through my hair slowly before letting out a long whistle. I grinned wider as I heard a growls fill the forest. "Get them!"

* * *

**LPOV**

**_"Everyone stay focused and don't let you guard down," I ordered. "And just ignore the pain the best you can from your imprints."_**

I bared my teeth as the red head's army began to surround us. When the first one leaped forward Jacob and I both ripped him into pieces. All I knew was that this was going to talk a very long time.

I dodge two vampires which caused them to run into Esme and Tanya who happily ripped them into pieces and tossed them into the fire that they had just started. Victoria growled and disappeared as we were were bombed-rushed with over twenty leeches. This was going to be a long fucking day!

**_"Everyone," Bella screamed in my head. "They all have powers so be very careful."_**

**_"Yep," Paul groaned as he was kicked in the ribs. "I think most of us are learning the hard way."_**

**_"We're out number," I said narrowly dodging a rock. "We need more people."_**

"Leah," Alice called. I barked letting her know I was listening. "I'm calling Jane."

"Alice," Rosalie growled. "Please tell me you have some good news right now because we're getting our ass kicked."

"The Volturi are sending some of their people here as we speak. All we have to do is hold them off for an hour."

"An hour! I don't think we have that long!"

_**I grounded my teeth together knowing that Rosalie was right. "Well what the fuck are we supposed to do," I asked no one.**_

"You don't have to worry," Jane voice echoed from the other side of the house. "Me and my brother will help you guys until help comes."

Her brother? And what does two more people going to do at this moment? Prolong our deaths?

"Don't underestimate them because they look young," Tanya said monkey flipping someone into the fire. "Those two have some kick ass powers. If they can take care of the vamps on the other side we might stand a chance."

* * *

**APOV**

Jane sent a wave out towards the vamps that we still coming. Only about a third of them fell to their knees in pain. This left a decent size opening allowing Kate, Jasper, and me to toss them into the fire and Seth and Angela to take care of the ones that were still running towards us.

My vision hazed over as I was hit with a vision hard. When I snapped out of it I did a back flip causing my attacker to fly into the fire. I smirked slightly at his attempt. "You have to do better then push me into the fire," I taunted.

"Alice, their still pouring in," Kate hissed at she relocated her arm.

I let out the loudest growl that I could and allowed the vampire inside of me to take complete control. I hopped onto one of the vamps shoulders snapping his neck and then tossing him into a female who seemed to be running in slow motion. A smirked crossed my face as I realized that Rosalie released her vampire too.

"Let's kick some ass," I shouted beckoning the vamps towards me.

"You go that right," Emmett howled as he slammed someone into the ground causing a mini earthquake.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it for this one. I want to explain something really really quick. When a vampire unleashes their vampire side fully if they have powers it's working a hundred percent. There is no I works sometimes type of thing. So right now Alice visions are more exact and there isn't a maybe type of thing and Rosalie can use her power in a bigger radius. Emmett's strength is times a hundred and whenever Kate unleashes her vampire side fully she'll be able to throw electricity balls. Also it's hard to get them out of this state because all vampires only use this state of being when they think they are in major danger and by giving into their vampire side it kind of makes them lose their grip on their humanity (Which is really hard for some of them to keep). So I thought that I would make that a little clear before continuing. **_

_**Anywho the next chapter maybe up in a few hours or tomorrow cause I really really like how this is going. So until a little later BYE. :-) **_


	29. Round one is over

**APOV**

I grabbed Kate's hand and helped her up. "Kate you have to," I say trying not to growl at her.

Kate looked away. She hated feeling like she was weak but she knew it had to be done. I turned around and punched a vamps head off that was trying to sneak up on me. Kate dusted herself off and growled softly as she walked over to Angela. "Pup I need you to man the back," Kate growled softly.

Angela nodded as she limped towards me. I growled as I watched her come closer to me. How fucking pathet-stay in control! Fuck I need to stay in control.

A wave on energy passed through me and for a second I thought that I felt my heart beat. I looked over to Kate who was tossing balls of electricity at anyone who dared to get close to our position. She looked over her shoulder showing off her cat like eyes. "Go help the others," she said groaning in pain as she fought for control.

"Angela are you healed," I asked ready to run. She nods her head. "Good! Watch her back and I'm going to see if anyone needs help."

Before she could respond I was already gone. If I could get there in time maybe I could save Bella. Once I turned the corner Bella was being kicked in the ribs so hard that you could hear the bones break. I ran up and speared her attacker before ripping her into pieces.

"Edward," I growled walking dangerously close to the fire. "You know your a dead man."

He smirked before running off into the forest. I quickly ran over to Bella and helped her back to all fours. "Isabella, are you healing," I asked making sure no one came and attacked us. She nods her head. "I'll keep them away from you while you heal. Bark three times when your fully healed." She nods her head and lays down.

I swirl around and kicked another guy into the fire. I ducked a punched and ripped her arm off of her and kicked her in the ribs. Irina grabbed the girl by her neck and tossed her into the fire. "Edward is so dead," she hissed as her eyes became completely black with speckles of red.

Bella barked three times giving me all that I needed to know before I headed back to my side.

* * *

**BPOV**

_**"When the hell is help supposed to come," I asked clawing into another vampire. "I don't think my ribs are going to be able to take anymore breaking."**_

_**"I fucking don't know," Leah hissed. "Just try to hold on a little bit longer."**_

I roared as pain ripped through my whole body. Rose! I looked at Irina and nudged her with my nose. She frowned looking at me with confused eyes. I shifted back to my human self only to hunch over in pain. "I can't leave this spot. Please go and check on her," I said standing up straight.

"Rose are you okay," she called.

"Yeah I just wasn't paying attention. I'm good now though," Rose answered as if nothing happened.

I shifted back as I mouthed a thank you. Irina hopped over me spearing a bulky guy to the ground. I joined her as I ripped his throat out with my bare teeth. "Bella," the red head bitch said standing a good mile away from me. She had a small smirk on her face as she watched me growl. "Aww is someone mad that Rose said that she loved me before she said it to you. Or is it the fact that I fucked her every single night and she screamed my name! Come on I know it has to piss you off that the only reason that she loves you is because of the imprint."

That was it I snapped running towards her ready to rip her into thousands of pieces. She ran deeper into the forest as I continued to chase her. _**"Bella," Leah said trying to get through to me. "It's a trap get back to you position."**_

_**"Shit," I growled knowing that I let her get the best of me. I turned around to return to the house.**_

"Aw what's wrong? Is the little dog scared that she's going to die or is Alpha pulling rank," Victoria taunted a few miles ahead of me.

_**"Bella," Leah warned and pleaded at the same time. "Come back to your position."**_

_**I ran as fast as I could as I could back to the Cullens. Once the house was in view I was grabbed by my tail and tossed into a tree. "Bella I'm on my way," Leah choked out.**_

_**I quickly got to my feet and snapped at Victoria's hand. Leah was by my side quickly baring her teeth as she stood in front of me. **_

"Thank god we have all day," Victoria growled as she disappeared into the forest.

Leah growled softly before turning towards me. She nudged me with her nose in my sore ribs. _**"Are you okay?"**_

I stood on my feet. _**"Yeah I'm fine...sorry. She...she just knew what buttons to push," I growled pissed at myself.**_

_**"Don't beat yourself up on it. Now go to Rose and make sure she's okay and then I want you back to your position."**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"No Buts! I did the same for Krissy. Everyone else can talk to their mates through our mind link but we are a different story. Now go to her while the vamps aren't coming full force."**_

_**"Th-thank you," I said before running towards Rose. **_

I walked over to her and I noticed that her eyes were a cat like green. She looked as if she was trying to hold back from ripping me into two. I shifted into my human form and slowly walked over to her. "Rose," my voice cracked.

In seconds Rose looked as if she gain control and ran towards me. "Bella, I'm sorry if I scared you," she said sounding as if she wanted to cry.

I kissed her deeply. "Don't be sorry," I said holding her tight to me. "Just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll do everything in your power to stay alive."

"I promise. You do the same."

I looked at her with pained eyes. "I can only promise that I'll protect you at all cost," I said voice cracking at the end. "I wish your eyes were the gold that I love so fucking much," I said trying to keep from crying. "Because I know even if I wasn't a wolf if I looked into those eyes I know that I would have fallen in love with you on the spot and beside green doesn't fit you."

Her eyes looked as if they were watering up but no tears came out. "Promise me Bella this not a goodbye!"

"I'll try." I cupped her cheeks into my hands and kissed her as deeply as I could. Remembering how they felt against my lips. "I have to go back to my side. I smell another round coming. Be carefully." Kissed her one last time and then shifted back to my wolf and ran back to my side.

* * *

_**(20mins later)**_

I felt as if my body was going to give out any second from now. But of course a wave of pain had to flow through me after I spat a piece of vampire into the fire. _**"Leah I have to go to her," I grunted as another wave of pain flowed through me. Anyone would be able to tell you that Leah wanted with all her might to tell me to stay and just push on through the pain. But she knew that I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else as long as I knew that Rose was in trouble. Besides she let Paul go check on Angela which saved her life.**_

_**Leah let out a heavy sigh. "Bella be fucking careful," she growled as she ripped into yet another vampire.**_

_**I ran as quickly to Rose's side and found Victoria kicking her in the ribs. I don't know what got a hold of me but I let out the most deadly growl that I have every let out and hunched my back daring Victoria to touch her again.**_

Victoria grinned when her eyes landed on me almost as if she just won a million dollars. "So you can feel everything that she feels," she said sounding ever so delighted.

Emmett had towards Victoria grabbing her by the throat and tossed her into the forest. He nodded towards us and then ran deep into the forest. I quickly ran over to Rose and checked for wounds. "Bella I'm fine go after her and I'll keep things over here under control. Emmett is going to need some help because he isn't think with his head. None of us are." I whimpered nudging her with my nose. "Go! trust me it's really good if you go now."

I licked her face and then sped off in the direction that Emmett ran off in. It didn't take long for me to find Emmett and Victoria because Victoria had ripped off Emmett's arm and was tossing it to the side. I looked over to Emmett who was on the ground with only one leg...

I hunched over ready attack any second. "Finally I get you to myself! God I was wondering if I was going to have to dismember all of the Cullens and then you pack which would suck for them. Because I don't think they can put themselves back together," Victoria said as she tapped her chin. "Oh well at lease I have you finally. So how do you want to do this?"

I moved forward slightly baring my teeth all the while. "So you just want to fight right away? You don't want to talk about Rose?" I snarled as she continued. "Rose trusted me everything. From telling me how those jackasses raped her and how she tried to commit suicide after she was created because she felt as if she couldn't stop thinking about how she was left for dead in the streets."

I didn't want or cared to hear anymore of what the bitch had to say. She harmed my Rose...MY ROSE. I leaped forward crashing into her as my teeth sunk into her shoulders. She flung me off standing back up quickly.

I hopped back to my feet and circled her slowly. "Come on Bella attack me again."

"Victoria run," Edward growled before he wrapped his arms around my torso. "We can come back and take care of the rest of the wolves another time. Besides they out number us now that all your dumbass dorns all got themselves killed."

"Fine but do not kill her," Victoria said giving me her evil smirk.

I shifted back with deep wounds all over my body. "You are a crazy bitch," I growled. "You polluted your own mind into thinking that Rose really loves you. You and I both know that she will never love you like she loves me. So where your about to go don't come back because if you do I'll make sure that Eddie boy is no where near you and I'll rip you into pieces and then dance on your fucking ashes you pathetic leech."

I saw the rage that flickered in her eyes as she clenched her fist together tightly. "I'll be back for you," she growled before running away.

"It seems like your pack of mutts are on their way," Edward whispered in my ear. He squeezed as tightly as he could breaking my arm and ribs. He dropped me on the ground and then stepped onto my leg. "See ya pup."

I knew I was screaming like crazy but my whole left side was destroyed. Emmett looked down at me scanning my whole body to see if he could pick me up any way without harming me. "BELLA," Leah shouted as she slide next to me. "What happened?"

"Edward," Emmett roared as he got up and ran whatever direction they did, with Jasper following him.

Carlisle looked over me and sighed heavily. "Her whole left side is destroyed. We have to take her in the house so I can place the bones back where they belong before it heals."

"Why can't you do it here," Leah asked crying now.

"Because she can get an infection."

"Help carry your sister," Leah ordered the pack.

I felt hands pick me up and hold me off the ground. I whimpered in pain as they made their way back to the house. "Bells your going to be just fine," Jacob said trying to make me feel slightly better.

"Rose..."

"She's fighting her vampire side," Carlisle explained. "When vampires let there beast so to speak out they have to fight for their humanity. She'll win, she always do."

* * *

**_A/N: That's it for the fight from now and as you can see Edward allowed a vampire to attack Bella and he broke most of her bones. So he's in a lot of shit. But as you will see in the future the fighting isn't going to stop. But next chapter we're saying good bye to some wolves and hello to a whole hell of a lot of them. So until next later today or until I finish a few school things. BYE!_**


	30. Just an AN

_**I'm sorry to disappoint but this isn't another chapter this is just me saying a few things that some of you may be interested in.**_

_**So I got bored and thought it would be cool to make the characters in my story the way I see them and give you guys more of a visual of how I see them as. So far I only have six done but I will add a few more for this story. But I would like you guys to comment and tell me what you guys think about this. Also I will be making characters for my other story Dusk so if you give are reading that you can look forward to those pictures as well. **_

_**So here's the link hope you guys like. :)  
**_

photobucket . com/ albums/ yy320/ Nakiiya_Gore/Decorated images/

**_(Just delete the spaces)_**


	31. Saying hello to a pain in my ass

**LPOV**

I clenched the are of the chair that I was sitting in each time Bella screamed. For once in my life I was actually jealous of Rosalie because she was able to be in the room with Bella. She was like a sister to me and I had to stay in this room.

I felt a hand slowly go down my arm trying to calm me. I looked over to Alice and sigh heavily. "She's going to be okay," Alice said giving me a small smile.

"I know, it just really sucks that she's hurt," I mumbled. The front door burst open with pissed Emmett and Jasper walking scream was caused everyone to flinch. "Did you get him?"

"We lost his scent," Emmett answered punching a hole into the wall. "I can't believe he did his to us!"

Tanya placed a gentle hand on his huge arm trying to calm him down. "Leah get up here right now," Rose shouted.

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could and stopped right in front of Carlisle's office. "What's wrong?"

"I need help holding her down. She's putting up a really big fight and I don't think I can hold her by myself with out putting her in pain," Rose mumbled in pain.

I nodded my head and then went in. "Where do you want me to grab her, Carlisle?"

"Her shoulders. I already took care of them."

I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and watch Rose grab hold of her arm and good leg. Bella looked up at me as sweat rolled down her whole body. "This hurts like fuck," Bela groaned.

"I know little sis. You just have one more bone and then you can rest," I mumbled giving her a small smile.

Seconds after I said that the room was filled fill Bella's screams as Carlisle snapped her leg with ease. Bella began to trash around as Carlisle twisted her leg into place. Carlisle disappeared and then returned with cast material.

He finished and stood. "Well your whole left side is bandaged up now. Your going to be in a lot of pain while your body heals but I can't give you anything for that because your body heat will burn whatever I give you away in seconds."

"Thank you," I said giving him a small smile.

"I'm glad that I could help." He turns to Rose. "You can take her to your room. She needs to sleep.

Rose didn't hesitate before she carefully scooped Bella into her arms and ran off to her room. I walked out and went straight to Alice's room who was waiting for me in her bed.

"Are you okay," she asked as I walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, now that I know that she'll heal pain free," I answered plopping down head first into her pillows. "Luckily it was only her because I don't think I would be able to handle it if it was more or her and Seth that were hurt badly."

"Seth is your brother right?"

"Yep."

"I can tell he looks up to you."

I smiled softly before pulling her down next to me. "I'm glad that your okay."

* * *

**BPOV (Morning)**

I woke up and realized that I could move my arm without an ounce of pain. I smirked and hopped out of the bed only to fall over on my right side. "Bella," Rose said in a scratchy voice.

"I'm fine," I mumble as I go back to laying down. "My ribs and leg isn't healed all the yet."

"You have to take it easy for at lease the next couple of days Bells."

"Your right." I leaned over and kissed her softly. "Your okay?"

"Yeah, I was just worried about you."

"Even though I didn't make the promise to you it didn't mean I wasn't going to do my damn best to make sure I came back to you."

She smiles softly. "I know but you still had me worried. We're about to have a quick meeting."

"About what?"

"Kate, Irina, and Jasper are leaving."

"Oh okay," I said running my hands through my not short hair. "When does it start?"

"Once we get down there." Rose stood up and scooped me into her arms. She walked in a human pace to the living room most likely not wanting to cause me any pain. Once in the living room she placed me down on the love seat and propped up my leg.

"Now that everyone is here we may start," Esme said sending Rose and I a small smile.

"Well this meeting is about us leaving," Jasper said giving us a small smile. "By us I mean Irina, Kate, and and myself. I have found that Irina is my mate and I can't be without her."

"And I really like Forks but I miss Alaska," Kate say giving us a small smile.

"I'm coming too," Krissy said looking at Kate.

"I don't care but you have to talk to your Alpha first," Kate answered shrugging her shoulders.

Krissy head snapped over to Leah with pleading eyes. Leah let out a heavy sigh. "Only if Jared and Embry goes with you," Leah grumbled.

"Why do we have to go with her," Embry asked frowning.

"Because you both have more training under you belts and just in case you guys find more wolves up there you can have them join us."

"You trust us that much?"

"You guys are close to me like family of course I trust you that much."

"We'll go," Jared answered finally.

Leah smirked. "Then it's final Embry, Jared, and Krissy will be going with you to Alaska. And Jared will lead the pack as the temporary pack Alpha."

"So does that mean that we're new pack," Embry asked grinning.

Leah raised an eyebrow at this. "Your still in this pack but your branching off to grow over pack just in case we need help."

"Oh..."

"We're going too," Angela said looking at Leah. "We won't stay with them long but I think we should at lease go with them to make sure Edward or Victoria doesn't try anything."

Leah sighed even heavier then before. "Fine," she huffed. "You and Paul are to stay there no longer then a month."

"That's fine with me," Paul said sitting back.

"Well I have booked all of you tickets for five on the dot," Alice smiled widely.

"Well that is all good and what not," Jane said tapping her foot bored out of her mind. "But I have things to say before any of you go to where ever the hell it is."

"Sister calm down," Alec said standing next to her.

"I am calm brother! I'm just tired of this pointless talking." She turned back to the rest of us and then continued to talk. "At this very moment Gabriela de Kou is on her way to help us patrol your land. She'll be here in an hour or two."

"Why are you guys patrolling," Emmett asked hotly.

"Because all of you are recovering in one way or another and Aro likes your family." Jane placed her hands on her hips and then continued. "We also have a few wolves of our own that will be more then happy to help."

"Wolves," I asked interested now.

"They're what many of us call moon children better know as werewolves."

"Do they change in the moonlight?"

"That's the only way they can change but nonetheless the are gifted and stronger then you in their human forms."

"That's nice and all but what's the point in having them come here if the can only change in the moonlight."

"Because any smart vampire that gets a whiff of their scent won't dare come near here. Anyway their names are Evelyn, Shane, and Jalesa."

"They have to join the pack for their stay because it's the territory thing," Leah said not looking pleased whatsoever. "If they aren't in our pack it'll make my pack a lot more temperamental and that just isn't safe for...you guys."

"I'll arrange that when they get here but at the time being it's not important." Jane looked down at me. "I see that your doing much better." I gave her a short nod.

"Jane," Alec said turning towards her.

"Yes brother?"

"Are we done?"

"For the time being." He nods his head and then exits the house in vampire speed. "We'll keep look out for the time being until the other come." She followed her brother and left us all in the living room.

"Well that went well," Paul said stand up with Angela following his steps. "We have to pack and get ready."

Leah nods her head but looks like she's lost in thought.

* * *

**4:30p.m. **

We were all standing, well I was leaning against Rose, out side of the house as we said Goodbye to our pack members and the vampires that became like family to us. "Rose," Krissy said walking over to us. "Thank you for being taking me in."

"You are family like I said before. You may be furry but your family nonetheless," Rose said chuckling. "Now if you want to come back home at anytime just call."

"Sure will." Krissy hugged both of us then jumped into Kate's arms.

"So you ready to see my cozy little home," Kate mumbled against Krissy's neck. Krissy began to blush but nodded her head nonetheless. "Good."

Jared, Embry, Angela, and Paul went down the line and hugged each one of us. When they all got to Leah and me they took a deep breath. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Jared said rubbing the back of his head. "I have no clue what to say."

"But you guys have been great," Angela said giving us the biggest smile that I have ever seen.

"Angie is right," Embry said smirking. "To be the first bitches in charge of things you guys have done better then Sam can ever hope to do."

"That's because us bitches know how to do things right," Angela said winking at us.

"Did you just cuss," Paul said smiling. Angela began to blush different shades of red. "Out of all my years of knowing you I have never heard you cuss and you want to know something?"

"Hm?"

"It's the sexiest thing that I have ever heard."

Jared chuckled softly. "Well it kind of sucks that we're parting for the time being but I can honestly say that I wouldn't change a thing," Jared said smiling and bringing us into a hug. He then turned to Alice and Rose. "You guys keep them in line please." They both chuckled before being engulfed into his massive arms. He pulled away and then join Kate, Jasper, Krissy, and Irina by the van.

"We'll be back soon guys," Angela said hugging all of us. Then Paul and Embry hugged us before joining Jared and Angela.

"We have to go," Jasper said hopping into the diver seat. "Everyone stay safe and if anything comes up we're just a phone call away."

Once everyone was in he peeled off. I watched them go until they were out of sight and then leaned into Rose. "How does watching some movies sound to you," I asked her softly.

"Before you guys do that I would like to introduce you to your new pack mates until this is over," Jane said stepping to the side to reveal three fucking giants who looked quite unpleasing to be here.

Leah looked down at me and then sigh once again. "They don't smell good," she groaned.

"Nor do you," the only male in the group growled.

"Don't step out of line," Leah growled. He shoved her which caused everyone in the pack, myself included, to growl. "You guys are out numbered by a lot so I wouldn't step out of line."

"Shane let's go," the chick with a purple streak said glaring at us. "You remembered what happened last time.

"Yeah, you guys don't want to get punished again," the other female said glaring at the two of them. I was guessing that she was the one that was in charged of them. She turned towards us and gave us a small nod before she led the other two into the forest.

"I have a feeling this is going to be more a pain in our ass then anything," Leah growled.

I looked at Rose who was half glaring at them and me. "What did I do," I asked frowning.

"You're supposed to be relaxing and not growling at those mutts."

"Mutts?"

"We hate them three times more then we hate the LaPush mutts but that's not the point."

I withheld a sigh knowing that I was already in enough trouble at the moment. "I couldn't help it. When that jackass pushed Leah it came out."

Rose picked me up and made her way to the wolves house. "If you say so," she mumbled. "But if you do that again during your rest time your going to be punished."

"Really," I asked hopeful.

"Yep and it has nothing to do with sex so you can get your mind out of the gutter."

I pouted. "Aww."

Rose laughed softly as she opened the door to my room. As she laughed I knew that I was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it until Sunday or Monday cause my comp is really acting up. So it's preventing me from doing much of anything and it doesn't help that I'm having problems with this site today. But anywho I'm adding everyone slowly so that they fit in the story and aren't like I'm here...what to do now. Hope you guys liked this chapter cause things are going to cool down for a chapter or two before we get into any more action. Review and see you guys later! **_


	32. Told you they were going to be a pain

**BPOV(The next day)**

Rose had her head in my lap as I lazily ran fingers through her golden locks. Leah was fuming next to Alice, who was trying to figure out why Leah was so pissed. Jacob and Seth we sitting next to us watching Leah. I sighed heavily knowing that would start Leah up.

"We don't need any fucking werewolves on this land," Leah practically shouted. "We can take care of it ourselves!"

"Leah," Seth said trying to calm her down. "We all need some rest. Maybe this is a good idea for the time being."

"A GOOD IDEA!" Leah ran her hand through her newly cut hair. "We are supposed to kill their kind."

"We're made to kill vampires not steroid ridden mutts," I countered.

"Actually your kind was made to kill just about anything that isn't human," Gabriela said walking into the living looking bored out of her mind.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling," Leah hissed.

"Lee-Lee calm down," Alice said. "You can't take your anger out on everyone else."

Leah slumped down. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Gabriela said giving Leah a small smile. "To tell you the truth I'm not to thrilled that they're here either. I personally think that they all should be dead."

I felt a chill run up my back at the tone of her voice. If I didn't know better I would think that she was coming up with fifty ways to kill them and not get in trouble for it. "Gabriela," I started. She looked over to me waiting for me to continue. "Have you caught the whiff of anymore vampires?"

"First of all please do not call me Gabriela, call me Gabby or something along those lines and no I haven't. There was the scent of a vampire but they most likely was interested in the reason why there's fifty different scents on your land."

"You don't think that-"

"No they're not looking for any trouble," she said cutting me off. "Because if they were they would have came closer."

I nodded my head and looked down at Rosalie who looked like she was asleep. "So when do you think the werewolves are going to leave?"

"When you guys get you pack numbers higher because right now just the four of you wouldn't stand a chance against the three of them."

"We could too," Jacob boomed reminding me of Emmett.

"No you couldn't," Gabby said rolling her eyes at Jacob's comment. "You know nothing about werewolves which gives them the upper hand."

"What's to know? That they get all hair during a full moon and stand on their two feet?"

"They have two forms which if the focus hard enough they can go in and out like it's nothing."

"Explain," Leah said picking up Alice and placing her on her lap.

"Well when there is a full moon, like there is today, they can become the furballs that you all become or they can become the stereotypical werewolves that you see in movies."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know much about it but I do know that they have their own...venom, shall we say, that would most likely kill you."

"Weaknesses?"

"Your going to find this amusing but they don't like silver very much."

"You have to be kidding me, like on the movies?"

"Yep, it burns the hell out of their skin to the point that it peels off of their body when you remove the silver object. If you ever catch Shane with his shirt off you'll see some of the scars from that. The only other thing that hurts them is garlic."

All of the vampires started to laugh. "You guys aren't affected by garlic," Seth asked frowning.

"As we said before the only thing that can do harm to us is your teeth and claws, fire, and...fire," Alice chuckled.

"How does garlic hurt them," Leah said chuckling softly.

"I actually don't know," Gabby said looking up and thinking about it. "I just know that whenever they're being punish a lot of garlic and silver is used.

I leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead. "Shane is on his way over here," Alice stated coming out of he vision.

"Do you know why, love." Leah stated said up.

"He wants to challenge you for your position as Alpha."

I stood up being careful not to stand on my still sore leg. "Can they do that? I mean they aren't even our kind really."

"It doesn't matter," Leah grumbled. "I have to accept no matter what because if I don't that shows weakness. Plus me being Alpha means I have to be able to defend my position no matter who challenge. No matter if it's a werewolf, vampire, human, or one of our kind." Leah pulled Alice in a hug.

"Just don't get cocky."

"I won't love."

"Bella what are you doing," Rose growled.

"As Beta I have to be able to watch and make sure that the fight is far on both sides. If one of his pack mates try to jump in I have to stop them."

"Your in no position to fight off any of them. Bella-"

I crash my lips into hers cutting her off. I pulled away slowly and then rested my forehead against her's. "If anything happens I'll order Seth and Jacob to stop them," I say softly.

"Shane has too much pride to let them help him any so you'll be fine," Gabby said putting her hands in her pockets.

I smirked "See I won't even have to shift." Rose mumbled something too low for me to hear and rolled her eyes. I lifted her chin up so she could look into my eyes. "I love you and I know that your worried sick over me but you know that I have to do things that are in my role as Beta."

Rose sighed softly. "I know but your still hurt."

"I give you my word that she will not fight at all," Jacob said standing up and puffing his chest out.

Rose eye twitched as she stared at him carefully. "I'm going to take you up on that statement and if she does get in to it with any of those dirty mutts then I'm holding you responsible."

Jake swallowed whatever saliva that was in his mouth and nodded his head.

A loud knock on the front door grabbed our attention. "It's open," Esme said sitting on the arm of the couch.

In walks in Shane bare chested showing off his battle scars. "I'm here to challenge the Alpha for her position."

Leah cracked her neck and clenched her fist tightly. "I accept."

"I know you do. Now the rules are simple no interference on either sides, no weapons are allowed, and we keep fighting until the other gives."

"Fine. When do you want to do this?"

"Tonight."

"Figures," Leah growled.

Shane had a grin on his face as he walked out. Leah turn to Jacob. "I need to train and your going to be my opponent," Leah stated still grumpy.

"Well before you fight him you all have to eat something," Esme said making her way to the kitchen. "How does turkey sound?"

"That will be great," Seth said grinning. "Thanks Esme."

"Anytime darling."

"Just let me know when the food done Esme," Leah said smiling softly hugging her tightly. "I have to train."

"Oh okay honey don't over do it."

"I won't."

* * *

**LPOV**

Dodge...Strike...Kick...Dodge...

_"You have to show them why your Alpha," my inner wolf growled._

So I pushed harder until I had Jacob pinned under me. I growled baring my teeth at him. **"Wow Leah, I know your the Alpha," Jacob said whimpering. **

"Leah, get off of him," Alice beautiful voice sung. I looked over to her to see that she was tapping her foot impatiently. "Your done training now...please."

My ears point downward as I hop off of Jacob. I walk over to her with my head bowed. **"Sorry Jake," I mumbled.**

**"No problem at all. I understand your stressed about this challenge."**

I rub my nose against Alice leg hoping that she wasn't mad at me. Alice wrapped her small arms around my neck and giggled into my fur. "You know that I could never stay mad at you."

**"How about a run?"**

"Leah want's to know if you want to go on a run," Bella said limping out of the door.

"I would love to." Alice then turned towards Bella and raises an eyebrow. "Why aren't you resting?"

"Because Leah was being silly and not asking questions in her human form."

"Rose isn't going to be too pleased."

Bella began to sulk. "I know."

"Just as hardheaded as Emmett."

Bella frowned. "I am not. It just takes a few times of telling me the same thing until I actually do it."

"Don't worry that time will be now," Rose said picking up Bella and placing her in a seat. "We'll talk about this after the fight."

"Come on. We can go into the woods away from the stinky dogs and you can go back to your human form," Alice whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and we made our way towards the woods in the back of her house. Alice looked as if she was lost in thought which really made her look like a real life pixie. I tried to laugh but it came out more like a bark. Alice looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "Then what's wrong?"

I shifted into my human form and chuckled softly. "Nothing was wrong my pixie."

"Pixie?"

"Yep."

She giggled softly while she twirled deeper into the forest. "That was the first thing you said about me."

"I wanted to say so much more but...I couldn't."

"And why was that?"

"Because when you first imprint on someone you can feel your body floating away and the only thing that is hold you to this world is your imprint. And now whenever I'm near you I can feel my body being kept here stationed on the ground because of you."

"Do you think we would be here if it wasn't for the imprint?"

I looked into her eyes and for a few seconds didn't have an answer. If I didn't imprint on her where would we be? "If the imprinting thing didn't exist I think we would be mates one way or another. I think we were destiny to be together."

Alice grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around he waist and pulled her into my naked body. I pulled away slowly and grinned. "You know I love you with all of my being?"

"And I love you with my being," Alice replied.

I brought her into a tight hug before pulling my shorts and tank top on. "We should head back."

Alice grabbed my hand holding onto it as tightly as she could without causing me any harm. I really never thought about what life would be like if I would have never imprinted on her but I knew that somehow someway I was going to find my way to her. Even if she had to stand on the line with a sign saying that I was her soulmate. This was home. Being with her anywhere in the world would be home.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be the fight and a few more additions. And I know I said I was going to have this up and running by Monday but I was having computer problems so sorry for the wait. Anyways I'm not going to be updating this until next week Wednesday because I want to work on my other story Dusk for the rest of the week. Review like always. Night...  
**


	33. Inner Wolf

**LPOV (Hour before fight)**

I was laying next to Alice on the forest**. **I was planning on staying here and relaxing until the fight start but of course that wasn't possible. I could feel someone about to shift. "Alice, I have to gather the pack someone is about to shift," I said standing up.

"Are you sure," she asked sounding disappointed that our time was cut short.

"Yeah. Go home and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"...Okay."

I shifted quickly and began to run. **"Bella, Jacob, and Seth," I said running as fast as I could.**

**"What's going on," Seth asked joining the run along side with Jacob.**

**"We have a new pack member," I said stopping in front of a small house. A light brown wolf jetted out of the house in rage as it came my way**. **"Stop," I said using my alpha voice. **

**"Get away from me," she said baring her teeth but unable to move from that spot.**

**"I don't have time for this," I growled. "Your a wolf and that means you kill vampires and werewolves. If you don't want to join the pack I can make an order that will forbid you from shifting ever."**

**"I want to see what life would be like before I make a choice."**

**"Fair enough. Are you the only one that live here?"**

**"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that."**

**I lifted an eyebrow at her and mumbled to myself to low for anyone to pick up. "Just follow me...I have a challenge to take care of and then I'll...show you around. My name is Leah and that is my little brother Seth and his mate Jacob. Bella is at the house, she's recovering from our battle. Before we go I have to warn you that we live with vampires and we're being forced to allow werewolves on our land cause at the moment our numbers are low."**

**She snorted. "Didn't you just tell me that we kill vampires and werewolves?" I nodded my head. "Then why the hell are they on the land then?"**

**"Because the vampires are some of your pack members mates. And no other wolf is allow harm another wolves mate. So if you have any smart idea about attacking any of them I would delete that thought out of your head."**

**"I wasn't thinking about it. I was just asking why have them near you if we're supposed to kill them."**

**"You'll understand one really soon." I turned getting ready to run.**

**"My name is ****Sharpay McManigal." **

**"Nice to meet you. Follow me."**

**

* * *

**

**KrissyPOV**

I groaned when I heard the phone ring. Kate and I just started to make out when the phone began to ring. "Ignore it," Kate whispered against my lips.

I couldn't deny her request so I laid her back down and began to go back to our make out session. The phone had stopped ringing so I took that as my cue to move a little further. I slowly took off her shirt to reveal her tone stomach. I ran a finger along her stomach before I captured her lips again as I slowly dragged my fingers down to her pantie band.

She looked into my eyes and I could help but get lost in them. "God, I love you," I said softly.

A knock brought me away from Kate. "What," I growled.

"Leah has been challenged by a werewolf and we have a new pack member," Jared said sounding slightly worried.

"Okay? I'm with my mate is there anything that needs me yo be away from her at this moment?"

"I'm just letting you know so you can block your thoughts off because I'm sure you don't want everyone to know what you want to do with your mate."

I sighed heavily. "Anything else?"

"No I'll keep everyone updated."

I turned back to Kate who had a playful smile on her lips. "So what do you want to do to me," she purred.

"Why don't I show you?" I her lip softly before ripping her panties off.

And of course the phone rings again. I grab the phone and answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Krissy give the phone to Kate," Rosalie ordered.

I withheld a growl and handed Kate the phone. "Ello?" Kate smirked. "I know...I put it in your trunk." Kate mouthed hold on to me and I sighed heavily. "Well I have to go, I was in the middle of something very important. Bye." Kate tossed the phone to the side and then ripped my clothes off. "Now where were we?"

* * *

**BPOV(Outside)**

When I seen Leah still in her wolf form I raised a questioning eyebrow. **"She can't shift back," Leah sighed heavily.**

**"Trying to get her to calm down," I asked watching the light brown wolf that was following the pack.**

**"Yeah, I think she maybe a little harder the Paul to calm down."**

**"Do you think that their more..."**

**"More? What do you mean?"**

**"Well there was a crap load of vampires here not too long ago. That might have forced a few changes."**

**"I'll take a look after I beat the shit out of the werewolf."**

**"Okay."**

"Where is your Alpha," Shane asked baring his teeth.

I bared my teeth back at him. "She's right there."

Shane turned around to see Leah with her back arched growling. Alice sat down next to me with a frown on her face. "What's wrong," I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I'm just have a head ache. I keep trying to look into the future to see what's going to happen but I keep getting darkness. I think the filthy mutt is messing with my vision."

"Oh..."

"Rose is going to be joining us in ten seconds."

"Thanks."

I felt arms wrap around me soon after I said that. "Aw did someone miss me?"

"You know the answer to that already." I kissed her softly and then sighed. "I better start this thing before they rip each other apart."

I walked over to Leah and scratched her behind the ears. "Okay the rules are simple. This is a one on one fight. Which means no one is allowed to interfere. If anyone does get involved they forfeit the match for their side. Finally there is no weapon whatsoever. You may start once I back the fuck away." I quickly join Jacob on the sideline.

* * *

**LPOV**

**I bared my teeth at him as he shifted into a two legged beast. As he did this his scent became three times stronger making me want to gag. Too bad before I could he lunged at me. I got out the way and slashed his ribs. He back handed me causing me to fly into a tree.**

I made a quick recovery and lunged at him. He dodge quickly and then kicked me in the ribs. I let out a howl of of pain as I heard a rib crack. I got back to my feet and noticed that his claws were growing. I growled and began to allow my claws to full attract my claws.

_"Let me out," my inner wolf growled. "Let me out NOW!"_

Growled but I knew that it was the only way I was going to win this.

* * *

**APOV**

Leah let out a growl and then started to grow...

I don't know how to explain it but she grew. She became as big as Jacob (who was a good foot to two feet bigger then her) but much more wild and dangerous looking. She let out a vicious snarl as she pawed at the ground.

I looked at Bella who was staring at Leah in complete shock. I turned my gaze to Shane who was getting ready to attack. Before he could make a move Leah was already on top of him with such speed that you would have thought that she was a vampire. She dug her claws into him pinning him onto the ground. Shane let out a yelp of pain as Leah continued to dig into him.

Shane kicked Leah off but Leah was was back baring her teeth as she slash his chest. He tried to kick her again but she moved out of the way and bit into his leg breaking the bone as soon as she closed her mouth around his leg. Shane let out this cry of pain that made everyone cringe. Leah released him and then back away carefully.

"Do you surrender," Bella asked Shane.

Shane looked shifted back to his human self and looked down at his bloody leg. "No," he growled getting up on his good leg. He shifted into a four legged wolf and bared his teeth at a pissed off Leah. She jetted towards him scratching at his bad leg.

"Jalesa, let me go," the angry girl with the purple streak in her hair growled.

"Evelyn, you can't interfere," Jalesa said as she held on tighter to Evelyn.

"He's going to die," she cried as she continued to fight to get free. "I have to help him!"

"Just because he's your mate does not mean you can interfere! He knew what he was getting himself into when he challenged their fucking alpha. Now if I was you I would sit down and pray to someone that he quit before he gets killed."

"Go fuck your self you don't know how it feels to have a mate," Evelyn growled.

Jalesa raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "I would say it's a pain in the ass. Of course that's just looking at your relationship with him."

I turned back to the fight to see Leah locking her jaws around Shane's other leg. As she locked her jaws it made a sickening crunching sound. For once I actually felt sorry for a werewolf. "I give," he cried out.

Leah didn't let go however. She growled even louder daring anyone to get near her and her...prey.

"Shit," Bella said slowly walking over to Leah. "The wolf is in full control right now."

"What the fuck does that mean," Evelyn asked through pain eyes.

"It means that we have to snap her out of this or you'll have a dead mate to bury." Bella turned to me and gave me a weak smile. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you calm her down."

"What?"

"Your the only one that can do it. Because your her mate the wolf is going to want to protect you. She'll forget about Shane and focus on you."

I guess that would make sense. I stood up and slowly made my way over to Leah who was daring anyone to come near her prey. She stiffened when she heard the stick that I stepped on break. She turn to start growling at me but stopped once she saw me. Her eyes that were usually a deep brown was almost the same color as mine. Her ears dropped as she noticed that I was moving slowly. She walked over to me and rubbed her head against mine.

I reach up and scratched her behind her ears. This caused her chest to vibrate. She wrapped her paws around me and pulled me down to the ground with her. I looked over at Bella who sighed softly.

"She's protecting you," Bella said looking as if she was in pain.

"Are you okay," Rose asked Bella as she picked her up.

"I guess when the alpha let out their wolf it's hard to keep ours in control."

I looked over to Jacob, Seth, and the new pack member Sharpay to find that all of them were struggling to keep in control which was causing them all a huge amount of pain.

"Let's bandage up the filthy mutt," Emmett said grabbing Shane by his good arm and tossing him over his shoulder.

I felt Leah shift back to her normal self. She looked up at me with pride in her eyes. "I don't think we're going to be having anymore trouble." Leah stood up with me in her arms. "Well I guess it's time to introduce our new pack member-"

"You have to be kidding me," Bella sighed heavily. She hopped out of Rose's arm and quickly shifted. You could see the anger in Rose's eyes but she said nothing.

"What's going on," I asked confused.

"I need you guys to prepare two rooms instead of just one," Leah sighed.

"Another one?"

"Yeah and she isn't calm whatsoever." Leah gave me a quick kiss before shifting and running deep into the forest with her whole pack following behind her.

"So...it seems like our family just keeps getting bigger."

"Yeah just imagine how much bigger it'll get when mating season starts," Tanya said walking outside. "Did you find what Kate left you?"

"Yep," Rose said smirking. "And it seems like I get to use it sooner then planned."

* * *

**LPOV**

**I ran as fast as I could. This wolf was getting angrier by the moment. "Calm down," I said trying to be as calm as possible.**

**"WHO ARE YOU," the girl growled.**

**"I"m Leah the Alpha to the pack that you are part of sweetheart."**

**"Ashlee and I were just watching the game and then the next thing I knew she was a huge ass wolf and...and...and then I was outside."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Ashley."**

**I withheld a chuckle. "Where is your friend?"**

**"I don't know...she made her way to La Push."**

**I let out a frustrated growl. I felt bad because this girl's wouldn't ever see her best friend again because she belonged with Sam's pack. This only made me wonder how many people joined his pack while this whole thing was going on. Unlike him most of my pack was far away leaving us vulnerable to an attack by him.**

**I stopped in front of an almost all black wolf with blotches of white randomly on her body. She was a little bigger then Angela but smaller then Sharpay. I sighed heavily. "Do you want to join my pack? If-"**

**"Hell yeah," she said cutting me off. **

**I chuckled not expecting her to be so excited to join a pack. "Well okay Ashley I have to warn you though we live with vampires and at the moment we're being forced to work with werewolves that now know their place."**

**Bella chuckled. "Yeah they do. Oh and Sharpay and Ashley I'm Bella your Beta. The rest of the pack is in Alaska for a few months so right now this is how big our pack really is...Fuck!" I looked over at Bella as confused as everyone else was. "Rose is going to kill me!"**

**"Rose," Ashley and Sharpay said at the same time.**

**"Her mate," I answered forgetting that she wasn't supposed to shift for a few more days. "But now that we have you calm and what now I'm going to break you up into teams so you can gain control. Jacob take Sharpay with you and do a few laps around the forest. Seth take Ashley and do the same."**

**"Sure thing," both of them said leading the two girls.**

**I looked over to Bella who was panicking. "Calm down the worst that she can do to you is what?"**

**"I don't know. She only yelled at me up till now. She might have something in mind for a painful punishment."**

**"Eh I don't think she's going to harm you too badly."**

**"Gee thanks."**

**"Anytime."  
**

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter you'll find out what Rose is going to do to Bella. Anywho I'm actually have some sad news...This story is actually close to being finished. We have a few chapters of fluff and two major fights but that's not anytime soon I do believe. The same could be said for Dusk minus two major fights there will only be one.**_

_**I'm happy to say however when theses stories are done I will be posting two new one's. **_

**_Anyway I'll update this as soon as I can. Which may be tonight or tomorrow. Till then BYE :)_  
**


	34. Plans

_**BPOV**_

I walked slowly to our room trying to calm myself down. Rose wasn't going to kill me that's for sure. But she still can do other things to me that would make me wish I was dead. I sighed heavily before opening the door to find Rose laying in bed reading a book. I closed the door slowly and waited for Rose to say something to me.

"So, what's the new wolves name," she asked not looking at me.

"Ah the one with the pink streak in her hair name is Sharpay and the...um...other one name is Ashley. Right now they're going for a run until they're in control enough to change."

"I see."

"Yeah...so what are you reading?"

"A book."

"Yeah I can see that." I sat down slowly waiting for her to bite my head off.

"What is so hard about relaxing?"

"I don't know." As soon as those words left my mouth I wish they didn't.

"You don't know? Bella out of your whole pack you were injured the worst. Everyone was worried about you, even Tanya who hates all of you, was pacing back and forth hoping that you were going to be okay. What's so hard about relaxing? Hm? That's okay though."

"..." I stared at her scare out of my mind.

"Are you ready for you punishment?"

"Ah...what type of punishment?"

"Well you see the hat on the dresser," she said motioning to her dresser.

"Ah...ye-yeah."

"There's a few pieces of paper in there. Each one has a different punishment in it."

"L-like what?"

"Candle wax, the lovely cat-o-nine-tails that Kate is letting me borrow, her taser, chains, and a few other things."

I looked giving her the 'you have to be crazy look'. "I thought that I was supposed to be relaxing."

"Yeah...that's what I thought too," she purred.

I frowned. "Ah..."

"Bella please don't be act like an idiot. We're going to have a lot of rough sex if you can't do the simple task of relaxing then I'm going to make you want to relax." My mouth fell open as I stared at raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there a problem with this?"

"I honestly can't tell you right now. I mean I'm getting sex but it might be a little painful."

"A little," she said chuckling tilting her head back and touching her chest. "Just go and get a slip."

I looked at her and sighed heavily. There was no point in trying to convince her that I wasn't going to shift for the next up coming week. I walked slowly to me doom and pulled a piece of paper out. Without looking at the paper I walked back to the bed and sat down. "So what did you get?"

I opened the slip of paper. "...Cat-o-nine-tails."

"Oh, I was hoping that I was going to use candle wax."

"Well that sounds less painfully."

Rose kissed me softly. "Maybe next time. Now take off your shirt."

* * *

**LPOV**

"That's so not cool," I mumbled into Alice's hair.

"Well Rose thinks it's going to teach her a lesson," Alice replied as she continued to change channels. "So I have a question."

"About."

"About the marking thing."

"Okay what about it?"

"Well...um...when the others have sex do they get 'married'?"

"No..."

"Same for your Beta?"

"AH...well for Bella it's like an engagementish type of thing," I answered making small circles on her hip bone.

"Engagement?"

"Yeah. If something happens to me then Bella would be Alpha and Rose would become her wife at that very moment."

"What about Seth?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he supposed to become Alpha."

"Oh...no."

"And why not? Isn't he your brother?"

"Yeah. But the Beta has more experience in being in charge then the Alpha's sibling. Ah...Seth will become Beta until the worst happen to Bella and he'll take his rightful place."

"But couldn't he challenge Bella for Alpha?"

"He could but he's not. Seth isn't really interested in being Alpha."

"I see."

"So why are you so interested in wolf stuff?"

"Hmm...?"

I picked her up and had her face me. "Something you would like to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was just curious about the marking and how it works for everyone else."

"I see... And why this sudden interest in this matter?"

"Well I was just wondering if there were more weddings that I get to plan."

I chuckled softly. "I have a feeling that you'll be setting up at lease three more."

Alice eyes widen in excitement. "You think so?"

"Mhm."

"WHO!"

"Emmett and Tanya, Kate and Krissy, Rosalie and Bella."

Alice smacked her forehead. "I forgot about them. I know for sure Tanya and Rosalie are going to want big weddings. Kate always like simple things."

"What about you?"

Emmett's laugh filled the whole house. "You ask her the question like you don't already know," Emmett chuckles as he walks into the living room with Tanya at her side. "Alice isn't going to admit it but she wants a big wedding...for herself and everyone around her."

"Em's right. Alice makes small gatherings into pool parties and then call them small gatherings," Tanya said smirking.

I looked at Alice and did my best to hold my laughter back. If she was human she would be three different shades of red right now. "There is nothing wrong with that," I said smirking. "That just means that our wedding is going to be three times better then yours."

This caused Tanya eyes to light on fire. "That's what you think! Our wedding is going to be three times better then all of yours put together."

Alice face froze as she entered one of her visions. She quickly exited the vision with the biggest smirk on her face that anyone has ever seen. "Well it sounds like we have a three way bet."

I frowned. "Let's not," I groaned.

"Nope you started it. When Rose get's done with Bella we will discuss rules and what we're betting on."

"I think we all know what we're betting for," Tanya said smirking.

"How did Rose get into this," I asked waving my arms around. "I don't think that we should do this."

"Too late."

Emmett looked at me with sad eyes. "This is going to be horrible."

* * *

**SamPOV (La Push)**

James stared at me waiting for me to say something. I turn away and seen Emily glaring at me. "So what your going to attack my cousins and her pack because of what?"

"Because it needs to be done," I answered trying to keep myself calm.

"Emily, Sam's right," Felix said backing me up. "All we are planning on doing is challenging Leah for here Alpha position."

"And what will that accomplish if you win? Hm? A endless stream of fighting like our grandparents!"

I took a few deep breaths. "You can't have two alphas on the same territory. There's this intense need to fight the other Alpha no matter who the are."

Emily huffed as she made her way towards the fridge. I watched every step making sure that she didn't trip on anything. "What does everyone wants to eat tonight?"

"Em why don't you just lay down and the boys and I will worry about dinner." Emily frowned but didn't argue. She grabbed a container of yogurt and a jar of pickles before shuffling her way to the living room.

"Do you guys know when the baby's due," James asked grabbing a soda.

"Three months from now."

"Sam maybe that's why she's so hell bent on us not attacking them," Quil said giving me the 'you aren't that fucking stupid' look. "She's going to want Leah and Seth there for the baby's birth and you know you can't deny her anything."

"I know that's what she wants but she knows that there can never be two alphas in one place. So this must be done."

I stood up. "Quil, Felix, and James I want you to do a couple of laps. Make sure there is no leech on our land. If you get a scent of one purse. Everyone else we have some shopping to do."

"Sam no offense but I have to go home and make sure Sasha is comfortable," Demetri said standing up. "She may not be as far along as Em is but she's still pregnant."

"Fair enough. Everyone else get everything on the lists."

"Sure thing," Collin said quickly getting up.

* * *

**_A/N: Well that's it for this chap. Um I'm posting a poll up that everyone should go to so that I know what people are more interested in reading after this is all wrapped up. So go to it and vote if you really want to read a Leah and Bella pairing or Alice and Bella or you just like voting. But before you do that review please. _**


	35. Welcome home

_**LPOV**_

Bella came into the room hunched over. I was surprised that I didn't hear any screams...never mind there's feathers in her hair. "I didn't know birds were part of your punishment too," I said chuckling softly. Bella flipped me off before laying on the couch face first. "Was it that bad?"

"My back is on fire," Bella mumbled.

"Oh...well you know what will make you even more happy?"

"Hmm?"

"At this very moment Alice is telling Rosalie about a bet that the girls made while you were being punished."

"Your point?"

"The bet is about who's going to have the best wedding."

Bella head snapped up at this. "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

I shook my head. "Sadly no."

"Who's all in the bet?"

"Tanya, Alice, and in a few more seconds Rosalie."

"I haven't even purposed to her."

I was about to open my mouth to say something but was cut off by Rose. "Bella, you know I love you right?"

Bella gave her a big smile. "Of course I know that, Love."

"Well I was thinking. Because we love each other so much that we get married."

Bella looked at me sending me a glare. "I don't have a ring or-"

"I have a ring...but you have to sit up."

Bella whimpered in pain as she sat up. "Why do I have to sit up?"

Rose pulled out a ring that looked like it could have been from the late 1800s early 1900s. Even though it looked old it still held it's beauty. The ring band was covered in small diamonds and the diamond in the middle was huge. I looked up to see Alice staring at me with her hand up. I sighed heavily knowing what that meant.

"So we're engaged," Bella asked looking down at her finger.

"Yeah."

The door burst open with a frantic looking Sharpay on the other side. "What the fuck," she practically screamed.

I raised an eyebrow. "I see you can shift now," I said motioning her to come into the living room. "What's problem?"

"There was this little blond hair girl walking in the forest while I was running and the next thing I know it feels...it...it feels like I'm seeing the fucking ocean for the first time."

"I see...and what did the girl look like?"

"Like kick ass angel."

"Jane what are you doing here," Gabby said walking in behind a bored looking Jane.

"I found this girl," Jane said holding up a brown hair vampire. "Running in the forest. Do you want to question her or can I get rid of her now?"

"Oh my fucking god! That's the girl," Sharpay said pointing at Jane.

"You imprinted. Jane right her is your soul mate."

"I guess that's okay but I was counting on having a choice-"

"Sometimes not having a choice is better then having one," I said winking at her. I turned towards Jane who looked as if she was getting more pissed by the minute. "We'll question her first."

"Go get a chair," Jane ordered Gabby.

"Yes my lady." Gabby disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a chair. She placed it down and then forced the frighten looking vampire girl into the chair..

Ashley came in with a dirt covered shirt. "Hey guys what did we miss," she said giving a small smile.

"We're about to question this girl," I said motioning to the frighten girl.

Ashley looked at the girl and looked as if she was getting lost in the girls pained eyes. Is imprinting really this common?

"What is your name," I asked the girl standing up and walking in front of the girl.

"Br-Bree."

"Who made you Bree? Was it Victoria?" I hear Bella growl at the name but didn't bother looking at her.

"I-I don't know," she cried. "I-I was walking home from school and the next thing that I know my whole body feels like it's on fire. I wake up in the middle of a forest alone."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Ashley looked as if she was torn from going to the girl and staying at her spot. Bella stood up and walked over to me to started questioning her but stopped when she gotten the full view of her.

"Britney," She said covering her mouth in shock.

Bree looked up at Bella with wide eyes. "Isabella? What happened to you? Your...your...dad...said that you...died."

"My father said what," Bella voice boomed.

"He said you got into a pretty bad accident in La Push and died."

Bella was shaking viciously. "Bella go outside," I said using my Alpha voice.

Bella ran out side shifting as she passed the threshold. I looked at Rose and was surprised to see that she wasn't mad at all. "Please don't be mad at her. When we get mad we have a hard time not shifting."

"I'm not bad. I understand why she was would be mad Her father is an asshole."

I nodded my head and then turned back to Bree. "How do you know Bella?"

"She...she's my step sister. My dad and her mother are married, I-I live with...my mother."

"Do you not remember anything before you were changed."

"I remember through my screams this males voice that said that this was the beginning."

I growled as I looked at Alice and Rosalie. "I think she's talking about Edward."

Rose punched a hole into the wall and stormed out of the house. "Edward is trying to start a new born army," Alice said withholding her own growl.

"What do you want me to do with this girl?"

"Well since she has not killed any human or exposed herself to humans," Alice started.

"She will join our family," Esme said smiling.

Ashley relaxed at this and gave Esme a tight hug. "Thank you so much," she said grinning.

"Your welcome sweetheart. And who are you? I don't think that we met before."

"I'm Ashley, one of the newest member in the pack."

"Well welcome to the family." Esme released the girl and turned to Sharpay. "You must be a new member as well?"

"Yeah, I'm Sharpay but just call me Pay."

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Esme." Sharpay gave her a small nod and turned back to Jane.

Ashley scooped Bree into her arms and smiled. "You want to go for a run."

"Ashley I think she needs to hunt," I said noticing how dark her eyes were. "I think the ladies won't mind taking her on a hunt." I looked at Alice with a pleading eyes.

Alice raised an eyebrow but nodded her head. "Yep, your family now."

Ashley put Bree down and looked as if it hurt to watch Bree leave.

Once all the vampire were gone I looked at Ashley and Sharpay. "Where is Seth and Jacob?"

"Right here boss lady," Jacob said walking in. "What's up?"

"We have to go to La Push..."

"What? Why?"

"I have a ring to get." Before I could continue a howl stopped me. I sighed heavily. "Why can't I ever relax?"

"Because your boss lady," Jacob chuckled. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

We were in front of Sam and his pack. He had a girl on next to him how looked as if she didn't want to be there. 'Ashlee," Ashley said staring at her.

"Hey Ash," the girl mumbled not looking at her.

"What do you want Sam," I asked.

"You and your pack are allowed back," he growled clearly not pleased.

"Okay."

"I'm issuing a challenge to you."

"Sam no offense but I have no urges to merge our packs together. We will only visit La Push, nothing longer then a visit."

Sam looked taken back by this but recovered quickly. "Very well..."

"Now that we can cross the line whenever we want I have to visit my mother." I turned to the my pack and gave them a grin. "You guys are free to do as you please for the remainder of the day. I'm going to visit my mother. If you need me you can find me in the only green house in La Push."

* * *

I walked into the place that I once called home to see my mother crying her eyes out. It ripped my heart out as she held Seth and my picture to her chest. I walked over to her slowly wrapping my arms around her. "Mom," I said softly. "It's going to be okay."

She pulled away slightly to get a better look at my face. "Leah?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah it's me mom. Seth is making a few stops but he'll be over her in a few seconds."

Her arms wrapped around me tightly as she hugged me tightly, worried that I was going to disappeared. I rubbed her back as she finished crying. "Leah I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom."

"They said that you wouldn't be able to come back for another month."

"Well I guess they got that wrong."

"Yeah. Are you hungry? Do you need money? Are you happy?"

"Mom slow down. I'm not going anywhere for awhile. My mate is hunting so I have-"

"Your mate?"

"Yeah...Alice-"

"Cullen?"

"yeah," I answered looking down.

She forced me to look at her. "Leah I'm happy for you. I don't care if your mate is a girl and a vampire. I'm happy that you have someone that makes you happy."

"Thanks mom."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"Really soon. On our side we have a few problems that I want to take care of before you meet her."

"I understand sweetheart."

"I have a question..." My mom nodded her head. "Ah...I want great grandmother's engagement ring..."

My mom squealed as she jumped up and ran to get the ring. She returned with the ring and placed it in my hand. Once it was in my hand it felt as if my hand became heavy. I looked at the tiny ring that could only fit my great-grandmother's fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Oh ah...yeah..."

"Your not getting nervous, are you?"

"No...I just can't believe what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean?"

"This girl is everything that I ever wanted and more. By giving her this tiny ring-"

"Is she going to be able to wear it without getting it re-sized."

I chuckled softly. "She's as tiny as g-ma was."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's like my little pixie."

"Mom I'm home," Seth said as he entered the house.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Things are slowing down a little bit but you all know that it won't last long. Next chapter Bella going to have a nice talk with her father. _**

**_By the way guys it is VERY IMPORTANT that you guys vote on what story you want me to write next. I would like more then 20 vote all together._**

**_So until next time vote and review please._**

**_Bye...  
_**


	36. Father No Longer

**BPOV**

Some how I managed to get to my father's home with out noticing it. I walked to the back door and debated whether or not I should go in a confront my lying father. But my train of thought was cut short when I heard my mother screaming at my father.

"What type of father are you," she screamed.

"Renee please just give me a break! I'm sorry but there's nothing that can be done about it now," my father said trying to calm her down.

"Go fuck yourself Charlie! This why I left your sorry ass...you were barely a father to her."

"How dare you say I was barely a father to her," Charlie said raising his voice. "I loved her with all of my heart."

That was when I decide that it was a good time to walk in. I bite back a growl as I walked into the living room. My parents were too into their argument that they didn't notice that I had joined them.

"A good father wouldn't sit on his ass when his daughter is home and drink and watch the fucking game. A good father would have held longer conversations with her then just asking her how school was. A really father would have notice that she was upset because her best friend died and not because she's a 'hormonal' teenager."

I cringed at the mention of my best friend Stacy. "No if he was a good father he wouldn't have told everyone that I was dead," I said growling.

The room went into silence as both of their heads snapped into my direction both in shock. When my mother snapped out of her shocked state of being she pulled me into a tightish hug. "Bella," she said into the my shoulder. I held her as I shot daggers at my father. "I should have know that you didn't die," my mother said pulling away from me. "You _changed."_

I frowned as I looked at her. Did she know what I had became? "Yeah..."

"I should have knew that this was going to happen after Sarah." She shook her head smiling softly. "Are you running with the Clearwater girl?"

"You mean Leah?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah I'm here Beta."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I turned fully facing him. "Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about," I practically yelled at him. "You were there when I shifted!" I let out a growl thinking about ripping his head off. "How could you? How could you tell everyone that I was dead? I understand the whole freaking out thing but instead of saying I'm hanging out with my friends or some bullshit like that you tell people I'm dead! WHY?"

He looked over to my mother and then back at me. "How was I suppose to know that you were okay when you burst into a giant wolf? For all I knew you were stuck like that for the rest of your life."

"You could have asked your best friend Billy who would have told you! You had options!"

"Bells-"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVE LOST ALL RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT. MATTER A FACT YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR DAUGHTER." I began to shake as I glared at the asshole. "Now I'm going to go for a walk with my mom. This will be the last time that I step into this house." I turned to my mother and nodded my head towards the door. She gave me a short nod and followed me out of the front door.

Once outside I felt myself calm down drastically. "Lets take a walk through the forest," my mother said not waiting for my answer. I quickly followed her as she marched into it without a care in the world. "So Bella," she started as she leaped over a fallen tree.

"Yeah," I said not liking where this was going.

"Did you imprint on anyone yet?"

"W-what?"

"Did you imprint on anyone yet?"

"Ah...yeah. A vampire."

"I saw that one coming," she mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean 'you saw that coming'?"

"I'll tell you one day...but right now let's talk about your girlfriend."

I could feel my face heat up as we entered a new area. I took in our surroundings quickly and deiced that this was the most beautiful place in the world. This small area might be able to to hold a candle up to Rosalie. "This is beautiful," I said staring at the small pond that had rock circling it.

"This was were I went whenever I wanted to get away from Charlie. I took you here when you were a newborn so I know you don't remember it." She sat in the soft green grass patting on a spot next to her. I sat down quickly next to her. "Bella no more stalling. Tell me about your girlfriend."

"She's amazing...every time I look at her it's like she gets even more beautiful. And she just keeps taking my breath away..."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well all I can say is she's amazing...Yeah she hated my guts when we first met but once she warmed up to me there was no turning back."

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy," I asked frowning.

"Yeah, are you happy?"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah and that's not the imprint talking. She may get angry quickly but I think...no...I know that she's the only one that I would ever love fall in love with."

"So why don't you propose to the girl."

My face turned three shades of red. "Ah..."

"She proposed to you?"

"Yeah but that was after being added to the bet of who will have the best wedding."

"Well take this," she said sliding the only ring that grandma ever owned off of her finger and handed it to me.

I looked down at the ring and studied it carefully. There were diamonds covering the band and in the center was a blood red ruby in the shape of a heart. I looked at my mother and she had a the goofiest smile that I have ever seen. "I don't know what to say," I mumbled.

"Your welcome."

I tilted my head to the side trying to figure out what it was for. Than I something in the back of my head finally click. This was a perfect place to purpose to her. "Oh my fucking god! Thank you so much! This is perfect!"

She chuckled softly. When she stopped she looked pained. "Do you know anything about Bree...she's been gone for five days and Phil and Mary are both worried." I stopped breathing as Bree's name came out of her mouth. How the hell was I supposed to explain to her what happened to Bree. "Bella you don't have to hide anything from me."

I looked down and began to scratch the back of my head. "Bree...is living with my mate's Coven right now."

"Who did it," my mother asked almost growling.

"My guess would have to be Edward Cullen. He hated the pack so much that he turned his back on my mate's coven and joined side with this crazy bitch who is convinced that Rose is her mate."

"Rose?"

"Rosalie Hale...she my mate."

"Well I'm going to have to meet her soon."

"Yeah..."

"Edward is going to be ashes real soon," she said to no one.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Nothing...Bella I have to go."

"I-I understand."

We both stood up and engulfed each other into a hug. After a few minutes we broke apart. My mother shook her hair and gave me a warm smile that reminded me of Esme.

"Bells I want you to know that I love you. You will always be my little Bellsy."

I smiled. "I love you too mom."

I turned around and shifted. "Wow you are stunning," I heard my mother whispered. I looked over my shoulder and gave her a wolfy grin.

"Now go to your mate."

* * *

**RPOV**

I punched another tree turning it into toothpicks. I took a deep breath and then zoomed back to the house to find Alice trying to calm down Bree.

"What's going on," I asked walking in slowly.

"She wanted to get her things from her house and we told her that she could because she might kill her mother," Tanya said as she dodged a chair.

I walked up behind her slowly before wrapping my arms around her and brought her close to me. She started to fight against me but stopped when she figured out that my arms weren't budging. I allowed her to turn towards me and waited for her break down.

She buried her head into my should and began to cry. "Why," she sobbed. "I just wanted to live a normal life. Now I'm stuck in a sixteen year old body for the rest of my life. What did I do to deserve this."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her hair. "The people that did this to you will pay. I promise you this."

A soft whimper came from behind me and I knew it had to be Ashley. She walked over to us and slowly took Bree from my arms and brought her in her own arms. Once Bree was out of my arms I felt two arm snake around me. "Are you okay," I asked leaning into my Bella.

"Yeah, I had a talk with Charlie and my mother," she sighed. I smirked not missing the fact that she didn't call Charlie her father. "How about you?"

"A few trees suffered but I'm doing a lot better now." Bella nodded her head. "I just feel like my mother wasn't telling me something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...it just felt like my mother was trying to hid something. Knowing her she was most likely struggling to keep her lips sealed."

"But besides that?"

"I have no father anymore."

"I kind of figured that. Do you want to talk to about it?"

"No, I just want to cuddle with you right now?"

"Okay sweetheart. Let's go to your room."

* * *

**_A/N: That is it for this chapter. The next chapter will happen two week later and you get to __how everyone _**_**propose**_**_ to their mates. this should be fun._**

**_Does anyone wanna guess what's going on with Renee? If you guess right I'll let you know. If you don't get it right I guess your going to have to be surprised._**

**_The last thing that I wanted to talk about was the polls. They will be closed a chapter before the very last chapter of this story is posted. So that give you all a chance to go and vote. If you don't have a profile on here but you want your choice to be heard just go to my profile and look at the polls and then in your review tell me which one you want to read. Your vote does count. _**

**_Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter._**

**_BYE!  
_**


	37. The easy part

No POV

Emmett, Leah, and Bella was stare at each other. Each had different plans for their mates but the end result was the same. They all were going to pop the question to their respective mate.

Emmett was wearing a wearing a black suit with a silver vest and tie to match. Emmett had spent an hour shining his shoes trying to remember what he was going to say to Tanya. For once in his life he was Emmett was serious which made everyone even more nervous.

Leah was wearing a black cocktail dress with streaks of green on it. She actually took time doing her hair and making sure that it was somewhat neat. The only problem was that she looked as if she was going to pass out like her father did when he proposed to her mother. Maybe it was just genetic for her to feel as if she was going to pass out.

Bella was in a black a blue dress that went down to her knees. Bella hair grew slightly now reaching her shoulders with ease held a few light curls in it. Unlike Leah she didn't looking that she was going to pass out...she looked as if she was going to vomit. From the amount of sweat that had formed over her forehead you would guess that she already had.

The one thing that they had in common was that they were going to give their mates the time of their lives before popping the question.

In a flash their mates were in front of them. Smiles formed and whatever nervousness that had consumed them disappeared as their eyes landed on their mate. The mates all were wearing stunning dresses that fitted nicely on their was wearing a black dress with silver trimmings on it. Alice was wearing a bright yellow dress with a bow on the back. And Rosalie was wearing a rose red dress with a black rose in her hair. Their was no one in the world that could say that theses ladies didn't look good.

Bella started to scratch the back of her neck but stopped as her hand reached the her neck. A faint blush crept across her face as she looked into Rosalie's topaz eyes. "You look amazing...no words can describe how amazing you look," Bella breathed as she looked over her lover once again.

For the first time in Rosalie's life she actually had no comment to say. Her mind was completely blank. Of course she head that she was sexy, hot, and all the other names that you could think of but not once did anyone ever said something that sweet to her. If she could right now she would be crying.

Leah had a small smile on her face as she looked at her Alice. "My perfectly little Pixie," Leah said softly as she pulled Alice towards her. "You are the definition of perfect." Alice sighed happily into her wolves arms as the words reached her ears.

Emmett of course ad his goofy grin on. "You dress up," Tanya said in disbelief.

Emmett tilted his head back and let out a long laugh. "This night is about you," he stated after he stopped laughing. "So this monkey suit is just a small thing. For you I will do anything. Besides I can't look like a sob when I have a goddess standing next to me."

Emmett, Leah, and Bella confidence grew as the seen their mates glow at their simple comments that they believe with ever fiber in their body was true. There was no one in the world that could convince them that their mates didn't look amazing. (Besides whoever thought other wise might not be alive to voice their reason why they think that.)

They grabbed their mates and then lead the way to their different locations...

* * *

_Yacht...  
_

Emmett had brought a yacht years ago but never had the urged to use it. He only brought it because the only thing that he could say was his was his x-box and plasma television. He wanted to buy something that he could truly call his own. No one knew that it existed aside from Edward and Alice of course so this was the perfect place.

He parked smoothly and quickly went to Tanya's side. He opened her door with a small grin gracing his lips. "Emmett where are we going," Tanya asked as she got out of the car blind folded. Her nose twitched as salt water drifted into her nose. "What's-"

"Shhh," Emmett said softly as he pressed his finger onto her lips. "You'll see in a second. Just be patient."

He scooped her into his arms and then jetted to the yacht. Once on he placed her down and removed her blind fold to reveal a path of white roses leading to a round table covered in a white silk table cloth. "We're on a yacht," she said more to herself.

"Yeah I thought there would be more of a perfect spot then this." Emmett grabbed her hand and lead her to the table. The table had a bottle of red wine in the middle and on both sides of the the table red looking ice cream. "Well I've been testing somethings out," Emmett mumbled as he pushed in his lovers seat. "And I have found that blood makes great ice cream." Tanya chuckled. It was so like Emmett to do such things. Emmett opened the red wine and poured it slowly over the ice cream. "The wine brings out the flavor out of the blood even more."

"So how long did this take for you to do," Tanya asked taking a scoop of ice cream.

"A few decades," Emmett answered sitting down. Emmett watched as Tanya placed the spoon into her mouth. Her eyes darkening as the ice cream slipped down her throat. "So what do you think."

"It's amazing." Emmett grinned and began to eat his own ice cream now but never took his eyes off of Tanya.

She had gotten to the last bit before freezing. She pulled the out a silver ring with three huge diamonds on it. Tanya looked down at the ring and then at Emmett. "I know it may seem like a dumb thing to do but I thought that it would be nice," Emmett said looking away as if he wanted to blush. "I want to make you mine forever. I mean the sex is great, your great, and I love you more then words can say. So the only thing that seemed right to is to ask you to be my wife."

Tanya smiled softly. She had heard the nervousness in his voice and knew that he had practiced this at lease a hundred times until it sounded right to him. "I would love to marry you."

Emmett signature grin came out once those words left her lips. "Are you done with you ice cream?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to...show you around."

* * *

_A newly built house..._

Leah had spent the last two weeks building this house. She grew tired of hearing the other couples in the Cullen's house or wolves house having sex. And she personally grew tired of everyone else hearing it when Alice and her were having sex. Plus it was only natural for wolves to want to be able to provide for their mate.

Leah grasped Alice's hand after she placed her dress back on. "You know we could of drove so you didn't have to shift," Alice said as she let Leah lead the way.

"But you told me that you loved to ride me while I was in my wolf form," Leah said giving her a soft smile.

"I do love riding you," Alice said with a wink.

Leah chuckled softly as she stopped at the house that she made with her own two hands. "Oh my god! Did you build this," Alice asked staring at the house in complete awe.

"Yeah, Esme helped with the design but other then that I did this by myself. I wanted us to have our own place away from the others." Leah could feel her face heat up as she finished saying this.

"Well show me around."

"That can wait for the time being but first I think we should eat."

"You mean you should eat." Leah didn't answer but picked up Alice in bridal style and walked into their house.

Leah seated Alice on the black leather couch. "Let me go get everything ready and then I will call for you when everything is done," Leah said staring in complete awe at Alice. Alice nodded her head and watch as Leah quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice sat still for a seconds before she deiced to look over everything. The living room was completely furnished with the large black couch with a matching love seat, a glass table that had the television remote on the center on it, and a large plasma television that was positioned on the wall. Of course there was pictures hanging on the wall. Some of Seth and some of what Alice guessed to be Leah's mother and father. Alice made a mental note to bring pictures of her family as soon as she could.

In the kitchen Leah finished making her food. She had set everything on the dinning room table including an empty bowl for Alice. Leah grabbed a thick towel a knife and stared at the empty bowl.

In Leah mind she was thinking over what she was about to do. The one thing that she knew Alice wanted more then a big wedding or going on a shopping spreed was her blood. Besides her inner wolf want to give Alice everything that she wanted. If it had to be her blood then Leah knew she was eventually going to give it to her.

Plus by doing this she was giving Alice officially all of her and in some sense this was like marking to a wolf. Wolves bite their mate while having sex...vampires did the same thing. But Alice biting her could be deadly so instead she was just going to give her her blood to substitute for that.

Leah knew that Alice wasn't going to smell it until Alice opened the kitchen door and she knew that Alice had a very hard time seeing anything when it had something to do with the wolves so she didn't need to worry about Alice coming in to stop her.

Leah grabbed the knife tightly in her left hand and held her left wrist above the bowl. She pressed the knife into her wrist and pulled it across slowly. Soon her blood was flowing into the bowl. Once the bowl was full she wrapped her wrist with the towel and counted the seconds as her wound closed. Once done Leah placed the towel into a bowl of alcohol and placed the bowl into the trash along with the knife. She then quickly took out the trash out and then stood by the table.

"Alice," she said softly knowing that the pixie would hear her clearly as if she was standing next to her.

Alice quickly join Leah but stopped as soon as she took a step into the kitchen. She knew that scent from anywhere it was...Leah's. She looked at Leah with black eyes and then the white bowl that was filled with the wolf's blood.

"Le-Leah..."

"Alice just think of it as you making me yours with out biting me," Leah said staring at her with pleading eyes.

"I-I can't."

"Alice you can. I thought it over and this is the only possible way that it can be done without risking either of our lives."

"Leah, I don't know if I can stop at just that. What if after having a small taste I want more? I can't put you in any danger."

Leah shook her head. "I don't care Alice. If it'll make you feel better you can take it from the source."

Alice looked as if she was in pain because everything in her told her to go for it but there was a small part of her that knew that she should. That it was to risky and that she could harm the love of her life. "Leah," she said voice cracking.

"Alice, I love you more then I could ever love anyone else. I trust that with just what in that bowl that you'll stop at just that." Alice nodded her head slowly before walking to her seat. Leah pulled the seat out for her and pushed it. She slowly walked to her seat and sat ready for just about anything.

Alice took a small sip and felt as if the blood was for God himself. She began to gulp it down as if she hadn't hunted in weeks. Soon the blood was gone and Alice vampire side wanted more. Leah could see this so ran to her side and held her as close as she could. "Alice everything is going to be alright," Leah whispered softly into the shorter ones neck. "Just calm down love or you'll miss the most important thing of the night."

Alice grabbed hold of her vampire side and pushed it to the side. The pixie was extremely curious to what the most important thing was and why she should care when she should be getting more blood from the woman that was holding her. She tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about," Alice mumbled still not fully in control.

Leah pulled away slowly as she pulled out her grandmother's ring. She looked into Alice eyes and was amazed to see that Alice's eyes were as her dress. "Alice your eyes are green.

"What?"

"Your eyes are green," Leah repeated in awe. Alice looked as if she was going to panic but Leah stroked her cheek gently causing Alice to focus on her. "And they look perfect on you."

If Alice could there would be a light blush on cheeks. "It must be the effect of drinking your blood."

"Maybe."

Leah showed Alice the ring and gave her a small smirk. "When my mother gave me this ring I knew that it was meant for you." Leah smiled softly. "Alice will you marry me."

Alice stared at Leah with the biggest smile on her face. "You should know the answer to that already Leah! Of course I will marry you." With that being said Alice flung herself to her wolf and kissed her.

Leah smiled against Alice lips before pulling away. "Why don't we...mark all of the other rooms..."

* * *

_Forest Clearing..._

Bella lead the way to the clearing that her mother had shown her weeks ago. When Rose was fully into the clearing her her breath hitched. She stared at the clearing in awe. She had never seen a place so perfect in her whole lifetime. She looked over at Bella and hugged her tightly.

"This place is perfect Bella," Rose whispered in her ear. "How did you find this place?"

"My mother took me here after I finished snapping at Charlie," Bella answered softly. "I thought that it was almost as perfect as you. So it only made sense to bring you here."

"Thank you Bella. I love it."

Bella smiled and then lead Rose to a blanket that she had laid down two hours before. Bella sat on the blanket and patted the spot next to her. Rose joined her and leaning against her once she was fully on the ground. "What are you thinking about," Rose asked kissing Bella's pulse.

Bella chewed her bottom lip for a few minutes trying to figure out how she was going to say and her both had talked about letting their respective mates drink from them. Both not knowing what the out come would from it but both wanting to give their mates the only thing that they haven't given them yet. No body knew what would happen when venom went through a system what would happen. Most thought that they would die. Which was true but no one knew what would happen if the wolf's mate was a vampire.

Leah didn't want to risk it so she made a plan up that would be safe for her. But Bella hadn't thought of a plan exactly. All she wanted was to be even closer to her mate then what she was.

Bella looked down at Rose still biting her lip softly. "I want you to bite me," Bella whispered softly.

"You want me to what," Rose asked not sure if she heard clearly what Bella had just said.

Bella sighed softly. "I want you to bite me."

Rose pulled away and looked at Bella as if she was that crazy. "Bella do you know what your asking me to do?"

"Yeah I do," Bella answered calmly. "I want you to bite me in our spot and forever have a part of me in you."

"Bella...I don't know if I can do that," Rose said frowning. "Once I have just a sip I could lose myself and drain you dry."

"That's fine by me. If I'm to die I rather it be by your hands then anyone else. Besides I trust you with my life."

Rose frowned knowing that Bella wasn't going to take no as an answer. All Rose had to do was not allow her venom to get into Bella's system and pull away. How hard could that be? Rose almost snorted at the ridiculous question that she had just asked herself. "Is this what you really want, my Bella?"Bella nodded her head as she moved a strand of Rose's hair behind her ear. "Well if this is what you want then who am I to deny you it." Bella gave her a small smile. "Well lets get out of our cloths so we don't accidentally ruin them."

Bella nodded her head and stood up. Rose stood up with her and placed her hands on Bella's waist. "I love you," Rose said softly before kissing Bella's hand with her ring on it.

"I love you too."

Rose pulled Bella's dress off first to find that her wolf was wearing no underwear at all. Bella withheld a snicker as she watch Rose stare at her naked body. "This doesn't seem fair," Bella sighed softly. "You still have your dress on." Bella pulled the dress off of Rose to find that Rose had on matching black bra and panties. "Well I guess I have to do something about them as well." Before Rose could say anything Bella had ripped off both her bra and panties. "Perfect."

Rose pulled Bella into her arms and began to kiss her softly. Each kiss was filled with love as she slowly laid Bella back down onto the blanket. Each kiss had show Bella how much Rose loved her because neither knew if this was going to be the last time that she was going to be able to do so.

She began to kiss towards Bella neck. Bella had closed her eyes to the feeling that Rose was giving her.

Rose kissed Bella's neck once more. "I love you," she whispered voice cracking at the end.

"I love you too my beautiful rose..." Then Rose sunk her sharp teeth into Bella's neck. Bella only winced slightly as she felt the sharp venom covered teeth of her vampire pierce her skin.

Rose removed her teeth and allowed Bella's blood to pour into her mouth. Rose began to hold onto Bella tighter as she began to slip into bliss. She had never tasted blood like this in her whole life. It was better then any human blood could ever hope to be. As she continued to drink something in the back of her head was telling her to suck the venom out and then stop. It pissed Rose off to no end that the voice was ruining her meal. How the hell was she going to enjoy this when the voice was telling her to let go?

But in seconds Rose remembered who blood she was drinking. And what that person meant to her. She used all her strength that she had and pulled away. She heard a faint groan from the girl underneath her.

Rose began to breath heavily as she stared at her love. She watched as the wound that she made healed before her eyes. Rose ran a hand through her blond mane as she prayed to whoever that was listening that he Bella was okay. And as if the Gods were listening Bella began to twitch. She let out a small yawn before looking up at Rose.

"Your eyes are Blue."

"Blue? How blue?"

"A deep blue. Why?"

"That what my eye color was before I was changed."

"Well you look stunning with them in."

Rose thought ran everywhere as she thought about how this was possible. The last time that she tasted wolf blood it made her sick. She knew Bella's blood wasn't going to make her sick but she wasn't expecting her eyes to turn to their original color.

"Bella are you okay," Rose asked shaking off her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bella looked up and smiled softly. "If you look up you can see the moon clearly here."

Rose rolled off of Bella and looked at the sky to find the moon staring at her. "Its beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Bella grabbed the ring from their pile of clothes and then rolled over on top of Rose. "Well I was thinking since you drank my blood that you do something for me."

Rose raised an questioning eyebrow. "And what would that be."

"Marry me," Bella said showing Rose the ring.

Rose looked into Bella's eyes to only them filled with love. Rose kissed Bella before falling onto the blanket. "My silly wolf...you didn't have to make me drink your blood in order to marry you. I would marry you over and over again."

Bella chuckled as she slide the ring onto Rose's finger. Once it was on Bella stood up. "I'm going to build you a house," Bella said smirking.

"Where."

"I don't know...maybe not a house." _Maybe I'll buy you a island..._

* * *

Sadly no one knew that a pair of once golden eyes now red watched them as he watched his family love the one thing they were meant to hate. It made him sick to his stomach but he didn't react on his feeling he just watched. Soon...their plan was going to be underway and soon he was going to wipe those mutts off of the Cullen's land.

* * *

**_A/N: Well that is it for now. The next chapter is going to be short but hey I think this chapter should make up for it. _**

**_Until next time! _**

**_Bye!  
_**


	38. Pack Meeting

**Renee POV**

Hailey was pacing back in forth as she thought over what I had told them. "So you really think Edward and this redhead trying to build an newborn army," she asked trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Sadly I do," I answered folding my arms.

"Does Phil know that his human daughter isn't human any longer," Sophia asked picking her nails.

"Of course he knows," Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"S-so wha-what are we supposed to do," Natalie asked covering her face with her long black hair.

"What do you mean what are we supposed to do," Kevin snorted. "We go and find the fuckers and kill them."

"Don't be so impulsive," my Beta Richard said walking into the room. "For one for a pack we're pretty small."

"And that's who fault?"

"No one's. If they didn't fight our alpha's order they would be alive still." Richard growled softly at the thought of Max and Matt. "They we're reckless and they lost their life because of that." Kevin growled but didn't say anything. "Now back to what I was saying...our pack is small and you guys don't have enough experience dealing with vampire let alone newborns. So going head on with them wouldn't be a smart idea."

"So what do you want us to do? Let them build an army and attack the whole city?"

"Kevin that's enough," I said getting fed up. "We're going to join with my daughter's pack."

"Your daughter is a Beta like you should be," Kevin growled.

I stood in front of him baring my teeth at him. "If you have a problem with me being the Alpha do something about it...oh wait you tried but nearly lost your life." I grabbed him by the throat and brought him close to me. "Watch what you say about my daughter because if anything happens to me guess what...she's going to be your new Alpha."

"Wh-what about Richard,"Natalia asked softly.

"I don't like being charge of much of anything. Besides I'm a better second," Richard said shrugging his shoulders.

I smirked and released Kevin. "Now back to what I was saying. We are going to join forces with my daughter's pack and destroy the army with them and their vampires."

"It's bad enough that your married to a vampire but do we really have to work with a huge ass coven," Sophia asked sounding as if she was bored out of her mind.

"Most of the wolves in Bella's pack have either imprinted on another wolf or a vampire," Richard explained.

"Is this true Renee?"

"Yes, their Alpha has also imprinted on a vampire as well," I answered."

"Well I guess we most definitely have too. Oh well."

Hailey sighed softly. "Does she know that your a wolf," she asked crossing her arms.

"Not yet."

"So how do you want to break the news to her?"

"Go on to their land in our wolf form."

Hailey looked at me and sighed softly. "I should have seen that coming. So when are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow. I want everyone here at eight sharp. For the time being I want you guys to enjoy the rest of the day."

Everyone quickly left but Hailey and Richard. I sighed softly. "Hailey what do you want," I asked frowning.

"Do you really think it's good to get involved right now," she asked flipping her hair over her shoulders. "We just lost two wolves not too long ago and we just finished healing. I don't think-"

I lifted my hand signaling her to silence herself. "I understand your concern but my choice is final. They need as much help as they can get and I'm not going to turn my back on my own blood." I pinched the bridge of my nose before continuing. "The only thing I'm going to ask you is to watch out for Natalie. She still doubting herself."

Hailey sighed heavily but nodded her head and left. I turned to Richard who had a smirk on his lips. "She reminds me of a younger you," he stated leaning against the wall.

"A younger me," I asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah the you who almost killed her imprint because he was a newborn and she didn't want him to get close to her newborn child. The young you who came here and took over the our pack because our Alpha was weak and she was had a secret upgrade."

I rolled my eyes. "The only reason I was faster was because Phil bite me-"

"And the venom made the to you system," he finished my sentence. "You were lucky that he was your mate otherwise you would have been dead."

"I know," I said quietly.

"But back to what I was talking about. Hailey wants to keep the pack safe because they are like family to her. If it wasn't for you she would still be wondering around and looking for a family. You gave her that."

I sighed softly remembering when I found her how wild she was. She had been running around in her wolf form since she was thirteen and had spent the whole year trying to find herself. When I first seen her she was watching my pack from the forest unsure if she should leave or come closer. After a few days Kevin had gotten tired of keeping an eye on her and thought that it was a good idea to attack her. He would have been dead if it wasn't for me stepping in and stopping a few days of coaching her she shifted back to her human side. She didn't remember where she came from but was more then happy to join our pack.

"But there's one thing I don't understand," he said tapping his foot.

"Just the one thing," I chuckled.

"Why didn't you stay with your pack in..."

"LaPush."

"Yeah LaPush. Why didn't you stay?"

"I didn't belong there."

Richard nodded his head choosing not to comment on that statement. "I'm going to spend the rest of day with my wife unless you have something to say?"

"I'll see at seven thirty?"

"See you then."

* * *

_**We only have a few more chapters until the final showdown. I have no clue when I'm going to update because well I have "plans"... Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**BYES!  
**_


	39. Getting another helping hand

**RPOV**

"Were your eyes really blue," Bella asked softly as she nuzzled my neck.

"Yep the same exact color as they are now," I answered kissing the top of her head softly.

We were laying in our special spot trying to enjoy a few moments away from the temperamental Newborn who had no control over her vampire side yet. But of course our special place would be ruin by a howl.

Bella snapped up and burst into her wolf form. She looked at me and nodded her head. "What? Do you want to me to get onto your back," I asked raising an eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes before nodding her head again. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella gave me a soft bark that basically meant shut up and get on. "Fine but if I smell like dog I'm going to kill you."

Bella let out a bark of laughter. I hopped onto her back and then she jetted off towards our house.

It only took us a few minutes to get back to our home. And almost instantly I seen why Leah howled. There were six unknown wolves growling at Leah's small pack. I hopped off of Bella's back once Bella hunched her back and began to growl at the pack.

* * *

**BPOV**

**"Where did they come from," I asked motioning Rosalie to go into the house.**

**"I don't know but I really don't like this feeling at all," Leah said keeping her eyes on the pack.**

**"What do you want us to do," Ashley asked.**

Before Leah could answer the wolves began to shift to their human forms and of course that's when my jaw dropped as I seen my mother stand before me. I turned my head away quickly.

"Don't believe I have anything that you have never seen before," she said joking.

**"Who is that," Pay asked clearly confused.**

**"That's my mother," I groaned softly.**

**"Your mother is a wolf," Ashley asked clearly amused.**

**"I guess so."  
**

**"So you just seen your mother naked," Ashley chuckled softly. "At lease she has a nice body."**

**_OH MY GOD! _"Stop checking out my mother before I tell Bree on you," I growled.**

**"Hey...hey please don't do that! I was just joking!"**

"So are you guys going to shift," my mother asked in clear amusement.

Leah shook her head quickly. **"Just because she's your mother doesn't mean that we can let our guard down," Leah said quickly. **

**"Trust me I'm in no hurry to let my mother see me naked," I said trying to shake the image of my naked mother out of my head.**

"Are you sure this...is...your daughter...," A timid girl asked softly.

"Natalie of course that's her daughter," a guy growled.

"Kevin shut the fuck up," another girl's voice growled.

"Everyone shut your mouths," my mother finally said becoming unpleased. "Bella, I'll put on clothes if that's what it's going to take for you to look at me." A few minutes passed before words were spoken again. "There! I'm covered."

**"Is she telling the truth," I asked scared that my mother was tricking me.**

**"Yeah she's covered," Leah sighed softly. **

I looked over to my mother and seen that she was in front of the rest of the pack. "Well I do need you guys to shift back in order to talk to you guys. We'll turn around while you guys dress if you want."

**I looked over to Leah and she nodded her head. "Everyone shift."**

We all shifted back quickly and put on our clothes. "What do you guys want," Leah said watching them carefully.

"We heard that you leech lovers needed some help," A black haired boy growled.

His comment cause all of us to growl. "Watch what you say," I warned baring my teeth.

"Kevin," my mother warned him as well. "We're here to help and not piss my daughter's pack off."

"Speak quick," Leah growled. "You may be Bella's mother but you are trespassing."

"I heard word that ah...Edward? Yes, that's the name. Edward has joined forces with another vampire and they are planning on attacking with a pack of newborns." I growled at the name. "So I want to help."

"Help? Shouldn't you talk to your Alpha about that," I asked frowning.

"I am the Alpha," my mother said chuckling.

"How is that possible," Leah asked frowning herself.

"My mate is a vampire and we gotten into a fight and he bit me. Blah blah blah I became stronger and now I'm alpha."

Leah and I looked at each for a few seconds and gave each other the look saying that we'll talk about it later. "Well are you guys going to let us help or now," a bored looking girl asked playing with her finger.

I bit my lip and looked over to the rest of the pack. "Bella it's your choice," Leah said softly. "I don't care either way but if they can't hold their tongues then I will not be held accountable for what may happen to them."

"Like you guys could do anything to us," Kevin snorted.

"You want to find out," Jacob growled stepping forward.

"Bring it on!"

"Kevin," my mother growled clearly pissed at the younger boy. "We are not here to fight. If I have to tell you this one more time I swear there will be problems."

"Whatever."

My mother turned back to us. "So what will it be Bella? Will you take our help or make us leave?"

I sighed heavily. "Well take your help."

"Very well, we should talk about a strategy."

* * *

**_Short chapter I know but the next one is going to be way longer. The next chapter we'll be going to Alaska to see what's going on with the other wolves. Um I don't really know what else to say. _**

**_Also if you guys don't know the story that I will be writing next is 'The Only One'. That's a Bella and Alice pairing. If you would like more information on this story just ask and I'll give it to you._**

**_The story I'm doing after Dusk will be 'Night Stalkers'. This is a Bella and Leah pairing. If you like more information feel free to ask me._**

**_I think that's all I have to say at the moment. Hm..._**

**_Well until next time!  
_**


	40. Enhancement

**BPOV**

Rose cuddled into me as we waited for the rest of the family to get back from their hunting trip. My mother was staring at us with an amused look on her face. "You two are a cute looking couple," she said smirking.

"Thank you," Rose said giving my mother a small nod.

"When does your family get back from their hunting trip?"

"They'll be back in thirty seconds," Alice answered plopping down on Leah's lap.

"Do we all have to stay in here while we're waiting for the Leeches," Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin shut the fuck up," Hailey growled.

"Your not my alpha," Kevin growled back.

"Kevin shut up," Leah snarled.

"Make me."

Leah was about to get up but mom held a hand up. "Kevin shut up," she growled softly. "If you say another word you will be punished."

Kevin looked pained as the Alpha order washed over him. "Renee I smell them," Hailey said leaning against the wall.

Mere seconds later my family came in prepared for anything. "Guys calm down it's just my mom's pack," I explained.

"Your mother," Esme said frowning slightly.

I nodded my head. "Sweet more wolves," Emmett exclaimed.

"Well their here now. Can we start," Sophia asked stretching.

"Start what," Carlisle asked pulling up a seat for Esme.

"They're here to help us with our Victoria and Edward problem," Jacob said watching Kevin carefully. "And Bella's mother is going to explain how she's still alive after being bitten by a vampire."

"I see."

"Well now that all of you are here I guess I should start with the explanation," my mother said leaning back in her seat. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That would be nice," I said softly.

"Well to start the first time I shifted was when I was nineteen. Charlie and I was having an argument about you." Her anger grew as the memory came back to her. "He thought that I wasn't a good mother and that I should give you up." I let out a growl at the comment. My father wanted me to give me away. "One moment I was yelling at the top of my lungs and then the next everything was dark and I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was beyond pissed and ready to rip Charlie's head off." Rose squeezed my shoulder gently because I started to shake. I sighed softly before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Well after a few minutes of being in my wolf form a voice entered my head telling me of everything..."

"You left him after you shifted," Rosalie asked as she began to play with my fingers.

"Yeah. I took Bella and left. I didn't want to be in their pack," my mother answered looking pleased at her choice.

"Well this is all nice and what not but tell us about the venom part," Emmett said getting impatient.

"I was getting to that part," my mother said rolling her eyes. "It was a month after we settled down into our new home. I had better control over my wolf and everything was running smoothly. " My mother frown slightly as she continued talking. "After dropping Bella off at the daycare I went home so I could quickly change but before I could close my car door I could smell a vampire near by. The scent wasn't as sweet as the other vampires that I had encountered before."

The door opened and closed cutting my mother off. Bree walked in looking please from a good hunt. She looked into the living room and noticed that every one was gathered in living room. "What's going on guys," she asked noticing my mother.

"Your step mom was telling everyone how your father venom didn't kill her," I said chuckling.

"My father's venom," she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes your father is a vampire."

**Bree's Pov**

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. My father was a vampire and he bite Renee. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?

Ashley gave me a small smile as she made her way towards me. "How are you still alive," I asked wrapping my arms around Ashley's neck.

"Well I was getting to that part," Renee explained. "Anyways lets get back to the story."

Renee took a few seconds to find her train of thought again before she continued. "I shifted so and ran a quick patrol making sure what ever vampire that scent belonged to wasn't around anymore but of course he was." She paused as a frown appeared. "Your father was still sniffing around my house-"

"Wait when the hell did this happen," I asked.

"While your mother was prego with you."

So my father has been a vampire since the day I was born?"

"Pretty much. He was changed while he was coming home from try outs and your mother was two months pregnant with you at the time."

"So instead of coming back home and checking on my mother to make sure she was okay he went sight seeing," I growled.

"I don't really know exactly what happened. I think because he was a newborn at the time he was more worried about getting blood then checking on your mother."

Before I could answer I the burning sensation in my throat reminded me of my hunger as a newborn. I sighed softly knowing that it would have been hard for him to come back to my mother without wanting to kill her.

Renee waited for a few seconds to see if I had anything else to say before she continued. "The first thing he ask me was what I was. Sadly to say I never got the chance to answer because as soon as he got a whiff of Bella's scent he pounced on me. Luckily for me I had shifted before my back landed on the ground giving me the strength to kick him off of me. He had jumped back to his feet but didn't move an inch when he saw me."

Renee leaned back in the chair and smiled softly. "He told me that I was the beautifulest creature that he ever seen walk this Earth. I looked into his eyes and knew the moment that our eyes connected that he was my mate but I couldn't allow him to be anywhere near Bella so I attacked him. I don't know how long we were fighting for but once his teeth sunk into my arm it didn't matter how long we were fighting it was all over now. I felt the venom burning it's way to my heart." Nearly all of the vampires in the room shuddered at her comment. "The only thing that I could think about while my whole body was on fire was Bella. I woke up three days later in my bedroom covered. Phil came in holding a sleeping Bella in his arms. I wanted to attack him but stopped myself when he gave me Bella."

"So how is it that your still alive," Bella asked softly.

"After a few months of research I found that when a werewolf mate is a vampire or a Child of the Moon their abilities can be strengthen when bitten by their mates."

"What does that exactly means," Leah asked.

"Well lets take an omega for example. Omega's are usually the weakest member in the pack and the person who shows no dominance at all. Other packs would say that Natalie is the Omega because she doesn't show much dominance."

"Is that true," I asked looking at the shy girl.

"No Natalie will kill a vampire fast then Kevin would she's just very shy. Back to the topic however, if Natalie imprints on a vampire and the vampire bites her she could challenge a Beta for their position and most likely win it. This is possible because the venom basically enhances our senses, speed, and even strength."

"Basically it has the same effects that it would have on a human," Carlisle said taking notes.

"Yep. Minus the rock hard bodies, the non beating heart, and ice cold bodies it's exactly the same."

"Do you crave blood at all?"

"Nope. I think that has to do with the fact that my heart is still beating though."

**BPOV**

**"What do you think we should do," I asked Leah.**

**"I have no clue," she answered. "If it works like your mother says it does maybe we should think about it."**

**"Maybe."**

**"What are you guys talking about," Ashley asked breaking into our private conversation.**

**"About the venom issue," Leah answer kissing the top of Alice's head.**

**"Yeah I wanted to talk to you guys about it. What do you guys think we should do?"**

**"Get more information about it? Renee said she did some research on this if that's the case then she should have a lot of data to show us what she has found."**

**"And then we can make our own choices with our respective mates," I said nuzzling Rose's neck.**

"What are you guys talking," Rose whispered into my ear.

"Huh," was my only reply."

"Whenever you guys go into your mind chat you make facial expressions as if you were talking to someone."

"Oh."

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Just about the information that mom gave us."

Rose nodded her head signaling that we were going to talk about it more later.

* * *

Jared's POV

I was outside laying in the snow staring at a few clouds pass by. Everyone with mates were having sex and one else (Embry and me) were doing anything to keep us busy and far away from the house.

"Are you okay," A woman's soft voice danced around me.

"Why do you ask," I asked sitting up.

"Well you shirtless and your laying in the-Jared?"

I looked into the deep light brown eyes of Kim. Kim would always help me study and with my homework in high school. The last time I seen her was at our high school graduation party.

_I was wear black suit pants and a black button up and leaning against a wall. Everyone else was on the dance floor or getting their yearbooks signed. _

_"Jared," a soft voice said getting my attention. _

_I looked down to see the soft eyes of Kim. Kim was wearing a red dress that had black petals falling. I never seen her wear a dress but looking at her now I would say she should wear a whole lot more dresses because this one amplified her beauty."Oh, hey Kim," I said giving her a small smile. "Great party."_

_"You don't look like your having fun though."_

_"I just don't really know anyone here and-"_

_"It makes you nervous," she said finishing my sentence._

_"Yeah pretty much."_

_"Well you know me."_

_"That I do."_

_"Why don't you go on the dance floor with me?"_

_"I can't say no to a pretty lady like you."_

_She giggled softly before taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she rested her head on my chest._

_(Beach)_

_Kim and I were sitting in the sand staring at the full moon. "I never asked you," she started. "But what college are you going to?"_

_"The one that's an hour away from here."_

_"You can't be serious! You can go to such a better college that's way from here."_

_"I like it here though."_

_"Don't you want to see the world?"_

_"Not all of it. Just a few pieces of it. How about you? What college are you going to?"_

_"I'm not going."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Because I want to a writer and I'm planning on writing for the rest of my life so I don't think that school should be placed in the way of that."_

_"If you say so."_

_"Yep."_

_"So what other plans do you have besides writing?"_

_"I'm going to travel all over the world to find different inspirations."_

_"That sounds amazing."_

_"We should start heading back, if they don't see me they might think it's a good idea to start breaking stuff."_

"Your beautiful," I said without thinking.

Her cheeks turned red as her curtain of black hair covered her face. "Thank you. Why...why are you laying in the snow without a shirt on?"

"It feels really nice. You wanna see?"

"Not really, I'll just take your word on it."

I chuckled softly. So this is how it feels to imprint on someone.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the plan. I'm going to try and update my stories everyday this week. **

**Also I'm posting up a Christmas one-shot very soon. It will most likely be before Christmas so look out for that some time this week too.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.  
**


	41. Let's do it?

**BPOV**

"Bella do you want to be bitten," Rose asked playing in my hair.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you want to be bitten," Rose repeated the question.

"I don't know yet. I mean I still have to look over the information that my mother gave us-"

"Bella," Rose said cutting me off. "It's not the matter of what the data says! In the end it's going to hurt like fuck and your going to wish that you would die. It's the matter of if that's what you want because if it is I'll bite you."

"Rose I don't want to make up my mind about this right now. I just want to get information on it so I can have more things to consider when making this discussion."

"What do you need to know?" When I didn't answer she continued. "Bella do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then the only thing that you need is to make up your mind about it."

"Your right. I just want to know how much I'll change before I make up my mind."

"I understand."

I sighed softly as my phone rung. I was going to reach for it but Rose got to it before I could. "Hello," she said softly.

"Hey Rose is Bella awake," Krissy asked from the other end.

"Yeah." Rose handed me the phone and ushered me to make it quick.

"What's up Krissy," I asked scratching the top of my head.

"Well I tried to call Leah but she's mostly likily-"

"Yeah I know," I said cutting her off.

"Well I was calling about two things. Thing one Jared has found his mate."

I smiled. "That's great!"

"And the second thing is we heard word that Victoria is making her way up here to train her newborns."

The smile quickly disappeared as I snapped up. "What do you mean you heard word?"

"Well Embry was out for a run and he said that he overheard vampires named Hematharia, David, and Megan talking about it. David was pissed because he had to train them with all the basics and what not. The other two were didn't say anything about what their purpose was."

"Where is everyone right now?"

"Jared and Paul are patrolling right now to make sure that there is no sign of newborns. Everyone else is in the living room talking about strategies."

I took a deep breath thinking quickly. "We'll be there in three days with the packs."

"Packs?"

"My mother's pack is with us."

"Oh..."

"Just tell him. I'll call you with times."

"Okay Bella, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and quickly put on some clothes. "Great now we have a whole of a hell lot more things to worry about," I said picking up my phone.

"Actually we don't," Rose said putting on her robe. "There is barely any humans in Alaska, which means no one is going to get hurt or see us."

I nodded my head as I exited the room.

"Leah," I head Alice moan into a pillow.

My face heated up as I stopped in front of Alice and Leah's room. "Don't you guys have a house for that," I said trying to get rid of my blush.

"Ugh, Bella what do you want," Leah asked.

"We need to have a meeting right now! Krissy called me and we have to make our way to Alaska!"

The door opened to revealed Leah wearing short-shorts and a tank top. "I already told every to meet outside."

"Rose is telling all of the vamps."

"Tell me what's going on..."

* * *

**LPOV**

I stared at everyone as I thought of something to say. How was I going to tell them that in no less then three days we were going to Alaska to take care of a the newborns before they attack us?

I looked at the waiting eyes and sighed softly. "We have gotten word that the newborns are going to Alaska to train," I started. "Which means that we have the chance to get rid of them before they can do real damage."

"Do you guys even know how to fight newborns," Kevin growled.

"Kevin shut up and let her talk," Hailey growled. "Does it matter if they do or not? All they need to know is they can't allow the bastards grab them."

"Newborns aren't the same as regular vampires."

"They're stronger, faster, and very impulsive," I said cutting their argument short. "Some of us have not faced newborns but many of us have. So I'm not to worried about fighting them."

"I think we should assign a groups," Hailey said crossing her arms.

"We can't make groups right now-"

"Why not," Kevin said growling once again.

"Because we don't know everyone's fighting style," Renee said walking up to the group. I didn't even notice that she wasn't here. "How can we make groups when we don't know everyone strong and weak points?"

"We have three days before we leave for Alaska. There are other wolves and vampires up there but I will know which group to put each one of you in after the next couple of days," I said grabbing everyone's attention back to me. "So we're going to spar...when I say spar I do mean spar not rip your opponents apart."

"We're just doing what we're supposed to do to leeches ," Kevin snorted.

Without thinking of any threatening words that I could say to the boy I leaped at him shifting in mid-leap. He barely got out of the way shifting seconds before the impact.

"What are we supposed to do," I heard Sophia sigh.

"Nothing," Renee said sighing as well. "This is the only way he'll learn..."

My mouth wrapped around his right leg and then I locked my jaws. The boy shifted back to his human form screaming his head off. I let go of his leg and then shifted back. Alice had wrapped me in a blanket before I could blink. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on top of the head.

"Now for anyone who didn't get the message; if anyone tries to harm my family they will have to deal with Bella and myself," I growled. "Now let's get to training," I said grinning.

* * *

**LPOV**

After training was over Alice and I were walking to our house. "Leah," Alice said in such a soft voice that I almost missed it.

I looked over to her with worried written all over my face. "Is something wrong," I asked grabbing her hand gently.

"I was thinking," she started. "I was thinking about what Renee told us."

"About the enhancing the wolves abilities?" She nodded her head. "What about it?"

"I think that we should do it," she answered looking away from me.

I frowned as I repeated what she said in my head. "Why!"

"Because what if this is what keeps you alive during the battle!" She looked me in the eyes and grabbed both my hands tightly. "I need you like I need blood, without you I would die."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since our first kiss. Rose and I talk about it while you guys had to patrol all of the time."

"What?"

"We only talked about it. It's not like we were planning on biting you to see if our venom would make you super wolves or not."

I released her hands and sighed heavily. "Why have you guys been talking about it? And why did you guys say anything to us about it?"

"If a vampire's mate isn't a vampire then the only thing that we can think about is making them a vampire." Alice placed a hand on my breast before answering the second question. "And if we talked about it with you guys you wouldn't think about it you would just allow us to do it without thinking about the effects."

I swallowed my built up saliva and stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. "Your right," I said smiling softly. "I would do anything for you." I placed my hand over the hand that was on my breast. "If this is what you want then we'll do it."

"Don't you-"

"I don't need the information." I gently placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a soft smile. "If this will make you happy then I'll do it. No matter what the chances maybe it doesn't matter."

"I-I don't want you to regret it."

"We'll do it once we get to Alaska."

* * *

**BOV**

My mother was leaning against a tree staring at me. I looked at Rose and sighed heavily. "I'm going to talk to my mother," I said softly.

"Mm...okay." She grabbed me by my waist and gave me a deep kiss. "Don't take too long," she whispered into my ear. "I want to go to our spot."

"Pack a night bag," I mumbled.

She nodded her head and then disappeared into the house. I walked over to my mother slowly not wanting to talk to her.

"So are you guys having sex," was the first thing that came out of her mouth once I was in front of her.

My face turned a deep red. "Mom I'm not talking about my sex life with you," I said shaking my head wildly.

"So that mean you guys are. Hm...you guys really are cute together," she said ending the teasing.

"Mom I have to get ready for my night with Rose."

"I didn't tell the complete truth." She looked the other way.

"What do you mean?"

Renee tilted her head to the side. "I didn't tell the complete truth," she repeated.

"About?"

"About the being bitten by a vampire..."

* * *

**_A/N: I know this is a bad place to stop but it can't be helped. _**

**_Until next time guys!  
_**


	42. The Truth

"Your fucking with me, right," I asked crossing my arms.

She sighed heavily as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Let me explain," my mother mumbled.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I pinched the bridge of my nose before sighing heavily. "Explain."

"I couldn't tell the truth with Volturi members around. They would try to use this against the Cullen's." I frowned deeply. "Let's just say they aren't very trust wroth."

"Tell me the truth!"

"When I said you don't get blood thirst and have a beating heart I was lying."

"What are you talking about? I can hear your heart beat."

"That's because I...fed last week..."

"Mom are you a vampire?"

"Half vampire. When you get bitten you get all of the cool stuff that I mentioned but you also become a vampire. You have to feed at lease once a month so you can keep your heart beating and if you don't feed within a month you start taking the appearance of a vampire."

"I can't believe this shit."

"Bella calm down, I would have told the complete truth if they weren't in the room with us. I gave Carlisle a letter explaining everything."

**"Leah..."**

**"Bella you really have bad timing," Leah said sighing.**

**"Well I need everyone's attention I just found out important information."**

**"Important information," Ashley asked sounding as if she just woke up.**

**"My mother just informed me about the venom issue."**

**"Well I don't really care," Pay said sighing. "Jane and I aren't going through with it anytime soon."**

**"Just listen," I sighed heavily. "You become half of a vampire when you get bitten."**

**"What," Leah asked. "Your mother said that there was no effects besides becoming stronger."**

**"She lied. Apparently you have to feed once a month or you'll start looking like a vampire."**

**"You mean with the pale skin, rock hard body, and blood lust," Ashley asked.**

**"That's exactly what I mean."**

**"Why did your mother lie about this," Leah asked.  
**

**"I'll tell you later."**

"I'm guessing you just told your pack about this," my mother said leaning back on her tree.

"Yeah. Is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

"Have fun with your mate," she said walking into the forest.

Seconds later Rosalie's hand was on my shoulder. "Did you hear any of the conversation," I asked looking at her.

"No."

"We need to talk when we get to our spot." She frowned but didn't say anything. "Let's go."

* * *

I sat in the middle of our clearing, sighing softly. Rose sat next to me and started to play with my hair. "So what did you want to talk about," she asked softly.

"My mom told me that she lied about part of the mate biting thing," I said slowly.

"What did she lie about exactly?"

"About the becoming a vampire bit."

"You know if your mother was a vampire we would be able to smell it on her right?"

"She's only half."

"What?"

"She's only half vampire. What she told me is once a month she has to feed to keep her heart beating. If she doesn't then she starts to look and smell like a vampire."

There was dead silence as Rose thought over what I had just said. When she hadn't spoke for ten minutes I started to get nervous. I looked at her and sighed heavily when I seen the mix of emotions on her face.

"Why did she lie," she asked breaking the silence.

"Because there was a couple of Volturis in the room."

"Well that makes sense..."

"What?"

"Bella, the only reason why their helping us is because they want to snatch the few of us that have powers. If our coven was filled with normal vampires they would just kill us."

"Why would they kill you?"

"Because our coven is way bigger then theirs."

"Your coven isn't that big..."

Rose chuckled. "Just because you met our cousins from Alaska doesn't mean that that's all of them. There's three more that did come with them and then we have two other covens that visit us frequently."

"I see?"

"And your forgetting your growing pack."

"What?"

"You guys have fought with us, lived with us, and most of your pack imprinted on us. Bella you guys are apart of our coven as well."

"I-I never really thought about it like that."

Rose ruffled my hair and the jetted off. "Catch me if you can."

I chuckled quickly taking off my clothes. "Oh don't worry...I will."

* * *

**VPOV**

"Victoria," Edward said smirking.

"What is it," I asked picking up a pebble.

"The last of the newborns are ready to leave for Alaska."

"That's good that means we can take care of the wolves that are there and then wait for the rest of them to come."

"I thought they were going up to Alaska to train?"

"They are, Dear." I flicked the pebble into the air and caught it. "But if there are less wolves then there's less worries."

"That works with me."

I turned to Edward and gave him a small smile. "We can get rid of those mutts once for all."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. "The world is better off without them."

"You never told me why you turned your back on your family," I said walking towards him slowly. "Why would you do that to the ones that trusted you the most?"

"They were becoming blinded by the wolves. No one thought that it was a bad idea to have those temperamental mutts around. I know that sooner or later those fleabags were going to snap and rip everyone to shreds. Better i get them first then the other way around."

"I see. Go hunt, we're going to be leaving shortly."

"Understood."

Once Edward was gone a smirked cross my lips. He was gifted with such an amazing power that made him the easiest to use my power on. Well...it made it easier to not get noticed. Because he was so used to being in everyone's minds all time he wasn't going to notice a few strings being pulled.

It took about two months before he was fully against his family but the best plan takes time...

* * *

**APOV**

"So you become half," I asked wrapping my mind around everything.

"Yeah, at lease that's what Bella told me."

"Leah..."

"I just want to think about it before I deiced because this changes everything," she said giving me a weak smile.

"I understand..."

"Hey don't sound down about it," Leah said wrapping me into her arms. "I just want to think about it a little bit."

"I know," I said softly resting my head on her shoulder.

"Leah I don't want you to do it unless you have to."

She pulled me back and looked at me with an amused smirk on her perfect lips. "Are you your my Alice? I mean my Alice did tell me she wanted me to go through with this since forever."

I chuckled softly. "I did want you to go through with it but the problem is that your not going to be a true wolf anymore. You'll have blood lust and your anger to deal with. And-"

Leah kissed me softly stopping me from continuing my rant. "I'll be fine."

"But-"

She kissed me again. "No buts."

"It's-"

"It'll be fine sweetheart. Just trust me."

"I do."

Leah smiled softly as she began to kiss my collar bone. "I think we should get back to what we were doing before Bella interrupted."

"I agree."

* * *

**_A/N: That's it for the time being. _**

**_Enjoy!  
_**


	43. Start of the end

_**LPOV (Two days later)  
**_

"We have to go," I roared clenching my ribcage. "Our family is in danger!"

"We just need to wait for the jet to be prepared," Carlisle tried to reason with me.

"Can't you guys run there or something," Bella asked as sweat rolled down her face.

"The jet is going to be faster. Just calm yourselves down. The plane will be ready in a few more minutes."

I growled storming towards Alice. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to make small circles on the back of my neck. "You have to calm down sweetheart," Alice whispered against my collarbone.

I wanted to growl at her but I knew I couldn't. "How can I calm down when our family is fighting for their lives? How long is Kate's and Jasper super vampire powers are going to last? My pack is still new we don't have that much experience with fighting vampires and newborns at that."

"I know that your worried but by you being worried your effecting the rest of your pack. Look at them," she said turning my head towards my pack. And true enough my pack looked like they were on the brick of breaking down or shifting. I sighed heavily as I looked back at Alice. "Your the leader and if your tensed and upset it makes everyone feel the same way."

"Your right but it just sucks that I'm not over there helping them right now." I groaned softly. "I wonder who they're holding up..."

"You can't communicate with them through your mind link?"

"Their too far away."

* * *

**_Alaska Jared Pov_**

I hunched over growling at the vermin that threaten to attack us. "Jared," Kate growled as she made her balls of electricity. "You have to focus!"

I shifted into my human form and glared at her. "It's kind of hard to focus right now. We're greatly out numbered and out powered!"

"That's what they think. You only seen part one of our powers. Unlike newborns we know how to use our powers to the fullest," she explained with an evil grin. She tossed the balls at a few newborns running towards us. Once they were down Kate touched the ground and her grin grew even wider.

What the hell was she doing?

She stood up and began to make more of her electric balls. I shifted back to my wolf form and waited to see what was going to happen. A few more newborns ran full force towards us but instead of throwing her balls she waited.

I barked at her asking her what the fuck was she doing. "Just wait for it," she growled.

I turned back to the newborns watching them carefully. As soon as they stepped twenty feet in front of them they began to shake as if they were being shocked. "I love doing that," Kate chuckled.

An electric field? Maybe we could survive until help got here...

* * *

**LPOV**

I paced back and forth waiting for the plane to land. I was debating weather or not I should jump out of the plane. What could it hurt? "I will force you to stay put if you continue to think about jumping out of this plane," Alice hissed.

I huffed before taking a seat next to her. "Why are we going so slow," I whined. "I thought this was suppose to be a jet and where the fuck is Ashley and Bree?"

"We'll be landing in twelve minutes and their in the bathroom," Rosalie quickly answered as she prob Bella, who was drooling on her shoulder. "How the hell can she be asleep in a time like this?"

"Just poke her just bellow her ribcage," I said getting into a better mood since I knew we were going to be landing shortly.

Rose poked right under Bella's ribs causing her to snap up wide awake. "Wh-what? Are we there," Bella asked looking around frantically.

"We'll be landing shortly. But I woke you up because you were drooling on me and I was curious as to why you were asleep during a time like this?"

"Well if I'm not semi-rested then I won't be able to function well on the battle field," Bella answered as if it was a common sense. "You didn't have to wake me up. I was having a great dream."

"And what were you dream about," Rosalie questioned.

"Ah...well you were naked, which always make a great dream."

"Stop right there," Pay said shaking her head. "I don't want to here about your sex dreams."

"I had to listen to yours," Bella countered.

Pay jaw dropped as she look out the window. "You had a sex dream," Ashley asked walking out of the bathroom with red marks all over her neck. "Who was in it."

"We're about to land," Emmett said grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hailey how's your pack," I asked waiting for a chance to jump off the plane and run to my pack.

"Renee says that the caught a few scents but besides that everything is fine."

"So why did they let you come with us," Ashley asked wrapping her arms around Bree's waist.

"If you were listening to our meeting it's so that we can have communication between both packs."

"But I thought that the mind link doesn't work that far."

"Our pack has been around way longer then yours. We learned a few tricks over the years."

"I guess."

Once I felt the plane come to a stop I opened the door and jumped out shifting as I landed on the ground. My pack followed my example as I began to run towards the fighting. **"Jared," I growled.**

**"Get you ass here," Jared growled back.**

**"We're on our way! How is things looking over there?"**

**"They keep coming. It's like they're-"**

**"JARED!"**

I pushed harder when I didn't get a response. **"Pay, Seth and Bella go to the back of the house," I said going to the front. "Jacob and Ashley follow me."**

**"What's the plan," Bella asked.**

**"You guys take out any unwanted guest in the back and we'll take care of any in the front."**

**"Got it."**

Once we were in the front all hell broke loose. Jared was knocked out, Krissy was in her human form coughing up blood, and Kate was only a torso. I ran up to the newborns that were hovering over Jared and sunk my teeth into the back of one of their necks. Before the others could do any thing Jacob and Ashley already ripping their throats out.

I looked over to Kate and seen Alice and Esme putting her arms and legs back into place. Emmett was standing guard punching the heads off of any vampire that came their way.

**"Jacob stay here and keep an eye on Jared. I'm going to go check on Krissy," I said slowly walking over to her.**

**"Understood," Jacob replied not looking away from Jared.**

Krissy looked up with a small smile on her face. "Leah," she coughed out. "This sucks."

I sat looking over her body for any injuries then the clear bust nose. **"Are you heal," I asked worried.**

"Very slowly."

"I'll take a look at her," Carlisle said kneeling down. "Right now everyone is being attended to. We need your pack to stay on guard as we help take people inside and get them treated."

I nodded my head. **"Pack guard your side as long as you can," I said walking towards Emmett ready to pounce.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I finished tossing the many vampire pieces into the fire that Emmett had just made. "That should be all of them," I said scratching the back of my head.

"It should be," Emmett said as he watch the fire burn. "This is so messed up. We almost lost some of our family."

I nodded in agreement. Krissy had a whole in her lung that wouldn't heal until the rib piece was out of it. Jared was unconscious and wasn't due to wake up for three days. Kate had just got the ability to move her arms and legs once again. Paul was hanging on my thread and Angela was in the progress of healing the many gashes on her. Jasper was missing an eye and Irina was unconscious thanks to some newborns powers. If we hadn't got here when we did they would have been goners.

"When I get my hands on those two assholes their going to wish that they were in the fire with these leeches," I growled.

"Well you don't have to worry about waiting,"a taunting voice said on the other side of the fire.

I was about to leap at her but there were arms keeping me on the ground. "Let me go," I growled fighting against the arms.

"It's a trap," a soft voice said trying to keep her voice calm. "Bella if you chase her your only going to be walking into a trap. Now calm down and go into the house!"

As the command left her lips all I could do was walk towards the house. The vermin tossed her head back laughing. "I don't know what your laughing at," I said through clenched teeth. "But when I get my hands on you I'm going to make sure you suffer."

She gave me a evil little grin before running off into the forest.

I walked into the house and punched a near by wall. "This is a load of shit," I shouted.

"Bella calm down," Leah said walking in right after I punched the wall.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! How am I supposed to calm down when that red haired bitch is taunting me? I could have ended it right then!"

"No you couldn't have," Leah said slamming me into a wall.

"Let me go!"

"I will not do such a thing until you listen to me!" My jaw tighten as I waited for to say whatever she was going to say. "If you would have follow her you would end up dead Bella, dead. She's only trying to get you to follow her because if did it would be easy to take you out without having to deal with anyone else."

Before I could say anything the scent of a vampire flowed in the kitchen. "You better listen to her puppy," Lizzy said sitting on a counter kicking her legs.

"When the fuck did you get in here," I asked feeling Leah release her grip and place me back onto the floor.

"A few seconds ago. But like I said you should listen to your Alpha. Victoria has it out for you."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a very long time. II had and still have writer's block. I just can't figure out wear I want to go with Dusk at the moment. I'm working on it though and I should hopefully have something up for it by next week. Once again I'm sorry._**

**_Until next time!  
_**


	44. The plan

**_BPOV_**

"No shit," I huffed."Now why the fuck are you here?"

"Well I have a plan that could end this," Lizzy said hopping off the counter.

"Why should we listen to this vampire," Hailey asked spitting vampire out. I looked over and noticed that everyone had join us in the kitchen. "She reeks."

"You should listen to me because I know how to get to Victoria and then place this game that she's playing with you in your hand," Lizzy said nonchalantly.

"You mean piss her off and then have her follow Isabella," Rose asked quickly. I sent a glare Rose's way but she just waved it off.

"Exactly."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that," I grunted.

"How does she do it to you?"

"She pisses me off to no end."

Lizzy stared at me as if she was waiting for me to answer something. I rose an eyebrow at her which caused her to sigh heavily. "You piss her off and lead her to your pack mates."

"How am I supposed to piss her off? Tell her that her stupid red hair is stupid?" I felt a light smack in the back of the head. I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie crossing her arms. "What was that for," I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"You been hanging out with Emmett too much," she said glaring at Emmett. "The way your going to piss her off is do the _same _thing that she does to you. Your going to use me to get to her."

"So I'm dangling the fact that your with me in her face," I asked finally understanding.

"Pretty much."

"But is this going to work? I mean what if it fails miserably?"

"It will," Leah said smirking.

"So how are we going to get her alone?"

"Just let her come to you."

"Fine." I grabbed Rose's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "So when are we going to do this?"

"Very soon, hopefully," Lizzy had playing with an apple. "Knowing Red she's going to send another horde of newborns in a few hours because of all of the injuries. At lease that would be the smart thing for her to do." She took a bite of the apple, made a face, and then spit it out. "I can't believe that I ever like these," she said wiping her mouth.

"SO how are we going to do this because I don't think she's going to try to do anything with everyone around me," I said sighing.

"Simple your going to go on patrol by yourself. But unbeknown to her we will be watching," Leah said running her fingers through her hair. "And if she attacks you then we'll all ambush her."

"Just give me a few minutes with Rose and then we can get this out of the way."

Everyone filed out of the kitchen leaving us by ourselves. I turned towards her and gave her a soft smile. "Are you okay with this," I asked looking at the floor. "If it wasn't for the fact that I imprinted on you this wouldn't have happened. Your family-"

"Isabella shut up," Rose said crossing her arms. "I'm more then okay with this. Imprint or not Victoria would have snapped one way or another when she found out about Alice and me."

I scrunched my face up as she finished her sentence. "What do you mean Alice and you," I growled.

"Alice and me," she repeated as if it was nothing. "We had sex a few times."

"YOU DID WHAT," both Leah and I shouted.

"I thought you guys knew that..."

"How about no?" I pinched my nose bridge as I tried to calm myself down. My mate used to bone my best friend's mate...even thinking about it doesn't make it sound any better. I inhaled a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "You guys had sex?"

"Yes..."

"You and Alice?" She nodded her head. "You know what it doesn't even matter."

"If it doesn't matter why are you grinding your teeth together?"

"Oh that? I do that a lot when I get a little into my feelings. Now let's talk about something else," I said taking a few deep breaths. She only had sex with my best friends mate. **_"I can't believe this," I thought loudly._**

**_"Your not the only one," Leah huffed. _**

**_"I don't know if I should be mad or not. I thought they were like sisters to each other?"_**

**_"Me too...but what can we do about it now?"_**

**_"Not a damn thing."_**

"You guys aren't really talking about it are you," Rose asked frowning.

"Just making sure that Leah and me are on the same page for this," I answered scratching the back of my head. "I know I don't want this answer but how many times have you guys fucked?"

"Over two thousand times..."

**_"...I don't know why I even bothered asking her."_**

**_"Me either...," Leah mumbled. _**

**_"So..."_**

**_"Just keep your territorial side in check."_**

**_"You too."_**

**_"I'll try my very best."_**

**_"Same here."_**

"I see..."

"Bella if you want to talk about it we can do so later."

"I really don't think that it's a good idea for us to talk about this anymore than we already have."

"Okay."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. I kissed her softly inhaling her wonderful scent. As I pulled away slowly I couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed my lips. "Your not mad," she asked running her fingers through my hair.

"I can never be or stay mad at you." I kissed her again and then hugged her tightly. "After this is done with I want us to start planning our wedding."

She hugged me tightly grinning from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yes really." I pulled away from her slowly and looked out of the door. "You don't have to do this if you don't-"

"NO," I said cutting her off. "I have to do this! For you and for everyone else. I know you would be as hurt as me if not more if someone died on our side. So I have to do this."

"BELLA," Hailey screamed.

I ran into the living room with Rose behind me. When I entered I seen the broken look on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. "What's wrong," I asked walking over to her slowly.

"Your...your mother," she sobbed out.

"What about my mother? What's going on Hailey?"

"My pack was ambushed. Your mother is de-dead," she said in between sobs.

"What? What do you mean," I said feeling my body going numb.

"She was took off guard by a swarm of vampires. She couldn't...she couldn't take them all out before they ripped her heart and head off."

I clenched my chest tightly as realization hit me hard. My mother was killed...I walked to a near by wall and began the assault with my fist. My mother was dead because Victoria and her newborn henchmen. As the wall crumbled I began to cry. My mother was killed...

I moved away from the wall as it crumbled to the ground. Shaky hands grasped my hair as I fell to my knees. "Bella," I heard the most wonderful voice said so softly that I would have missed it if I was still human. I looked in the direction of the voice and seen a sad looking Rosalie walking slowly towards me. I wiped my eyes slowly and stood up fully. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I think everyone will understand if you want some time to yourself."

I shook my head and my hands fell to my side. "I have to do it no matter," I said emotionless. "That bitch needs to pay for all she has done and if I don't do it now someone else could get hurt."

"But Bella do you think that your in the right mind set to do it," she asked frowning.

"Rose there's no way your talking me out of this. I have to do this."

"I-I understand."

* * *

**_A/N: Not a long chapter but hey it's leading to some interesting things in the future. Next chapter the last fight and a few more deaths...maybe._**

**_Till next time!  
_**


	45. The first change

_**LPOV (The Next Evening)**_

"What are you thinking about," Alice asked as she kissed my pulse.

"I'm worried about Bella," I answered staring at the ceiling.

"She's going to be okay. She just needs sometime to cope with everything."

"She wants to wait a week to make sure everyone is healed fully. I just don't think she's going to be in the right mind set to face Victoria. I want you to bite me."

"Wh-what?"

I sat up and looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to bite me."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only way I can see our side not losing anyone. Babe I will do anything to ensure that no one on our side including you gets hurt or killed. And this is what you want as well. I can't deny you of anything."

"But is this what you want?"

I cupped her face in my hands before kissing her softly. "Yes this is exactly what I want."

"When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible," I answered quickly.

"Well I have to go get Carlisle."

"Okay."

Alice zipped out of the room leaving in the room by myself. Sitting up I ran my fingers through my short hair and released a heavy sigh.

"Are you really going to go through with it," Hailey asked walking in.

"Yes."

She sighed heavily as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Do you really think this is the best time for this? I mean your best friend is on the break of shifting because she's so upset and everyone else is just healing."

"She's not going to shift," I stated. "I have faith that she'll be able to protect the family while I'm going through the change. And I'm sure that your not going to let anything happen." I tilted my head to the side and examined her carefully. She was clearly worried and it was nice that she was concerned but there was no need for that. "I understand that your worried but you don't need to be."

"How can I not be when my mate is also in danger!"

"Your mate," I asked studying her carefully.

"Yes my mate," she stated emotionless. "I seen her a few times when I was still running around. Truth be told I could have shifted back to my human form whenever I wanted to but I wanted to follow her. I couldn't keep up with her in human form. I didn't realize it then but now I know she is part of the Volturi."

"Jane? But Jane is mated to-"

"I never said Jane," she huffed cutting me off. "But I know something that Jane doesn't want you to know."

"And what is that," I challenged.

"That the have my mate captured."

"Who?"

"Victoria. She some how mange to take a few of the guards. That is really the only reason Jane and Gabby are you."

"But they are still helping..."

"That is true. I still think this is a bad idea," she sighs as she stands up.

"Well I'll make it into a good idea."

She chuckles shaking her head slightly. "I don't understand you or Isabella. You both try to look on the good side of things even if it's not so good. Why do you want to become a hybrid?"

"I just have a feeling that I have to become stronger so that I can protect Bella. I think she isn't going to follow the plan. Once she gets a sniff of Victoria she's going to lose it and fall into another trap."

"So you want to go through this for her?"

I swallowed my saliva and looked at her with a soft smile on my lip. "For her and to ease my mates mind. If I'm harder to kill she'll be happy."

"If it wasn't for the fact that both of you are already mated you guys would be great mates."

I frown. "Bella and I?"

"Yes. But you two are mated so there is no point in dwelling on this any longer. Right?"

Chuckling softly. "I love Alice very deeply and Bella love Rosalie very deeply. There would never be anything between the two of us."

Hailey's ear twitch as footsteps come closer to the room. "I guess there is no convincing you to not do this?"

"None at all."

"Very well. I am going to go check on the others." she gets up and leaves quickly.

Seconds later the room is filled with Alice, Carlisle, and Bella.

Bella crosses her arms and and stares at me. "What the fuck Leah you weren't going to tell me that you were going to do this," she growls. If I didn't see the mirth in her eyes I would have thought that she was really pissed at me.

"You know how I am. Act first think later."

She chuckles softly. "Well are you going to tell me why are you doing this now when we're about to go to war in a week?"

"Because I think it's for the best?" Bella grumbles something under her breath that sounds like _if you say so. _"But Bella I have to give you a few orders before I'm screaming my head off."

"Which is Lee?"

"Guard the house. Do not chase Victoria no matter what. Protect everyone here."

"You have my word. Should I go so you can begin you change?"

"You can stay if you want..."

"Do you want me to?"

"Your my best friend. I would like you to stay but I think that you mate is waiting for you."

Bella gave me a weak smile. "Good luck Lee," she said soft.

"Thank you."

She nods and then walks out of the room.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I turned into my room to hear Leah's screams start. I cringe as I close the door and made my way toward my bed. Hearing a heavy sigh I looked up to see Rose with a deep frown on her beautiful face. "What's wrong," I asked walking up to her slowly.

"I'm thinking," she stated simply.

"What are you thinking about," I questioned kneeling in front of her.

"That I want to change you."

"When this is all done with you can. At our honeymoon."

"But what if by me doing this it saves you?"

I nibbled on my lip trying to think of something to say that would make sense or at lease calm her worries. "I'll be fine," I whispered taking her hands into mine. "You guys will be there and everything will be alright. Besides I have a pack to look after while Leah is out of it and who knows how long that will last. If she's not up by the time it's time to put our plans into action then we will have to go in without her. Besides the fact that her change might not be complete then we don't know how her blood lust is going to be. Do you want to take the chance of changing me and I snap off into a crazed blood lust?"

"I know but I just want you to be safe."

"I will be as safe as if I was bitten. There's no telling what is going to happen but all I know is that in the end I will come back to you. Even if I have to crawl my way back to you, I will come back."

"You know by saying things like that isn't really helping make my worry go away?"

I chuckled softly. "Just relax." I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her soft lips. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

_**A/N: I know I was supposed to update this awhile back but my computer has died on me. And now I have to wait and hope that I can find a replacement for it. Oh before I go I do have to announced that I need one more person. I do have three but I just realized that I needed one person that makes an appearance throughout the stories. So feel free to answer the questions if you guys like.**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! :) **_


	46. Awake

**_LPOV_**

GOD THIS FUCKING HURTS! It felt like my body was doing everything in it's power to get the venom out of my system. And surprisingly it was a even fight between the two. **_I don't know how long it has been but it feel like decades. _**

_"Why are you doing this to us," a pain voice growled._

Clenching my jaws to hold back the screams I looked turned my head to see my wolf form on the floor withering in pain. "What the fuck," I grounded out.

_"Is it worth this? If it turns out wrong you could lose me forever."_

"Their all worth it. If I don't do this I may be losing more then just you. So this is worth it. If I could protect Alice, my pack, and Alice's family this is all worth it!"

_"Alice..."_

"Yes Alice...she worth all of this. She is the main reason that I'm doing this. So yes she is wroth all of this."

_"Alice..."_

"If losing you means that I can protect her then I'm fine with that."

_"Without me you'll die and our Alice will be alone for the rest of her existence."_

"Well it's a chance that I'm willing to take. If it means that I can protect her and my family better then the chance is one that I will take happily."

_"Really? I agree with that but do know their is a chance that this maybe all for nothing" she said laying down. _

_"Well hopefully it isn't all for nothing."_

_She shrugs her large should lazily. "Now if you don't mind I would like to take a small nap. So keep it down over there." With that being said she lays her massive head on her paws and drifts off to sleep.  
_

_**BPOV**_

Alice, Ashley, Rosalie, Jasper, Jared, and myself were standing mere feet away from Leah as she continued to trash around. She stopped the screaming an hour ago but had been trashing around even more. "Are you sure she should be waking up soon," I asked looking over to Alice.

"Yes in five minutes to be exact," Alice answered staring at her mate intensely.

"All of you guys step back and let the pack handle things if she wakes up violent," I pretty much ordered.

"You don't actually think that I'm going to stand back and not be right next to my mate when she wakes up," Alice growled.

"Alice," Jasper said softly, placing his hand on her tiny shoulder. "She's right it'll be safer for all of us to let them be the front for right now. We don't know how she is going to react because her first instinct is to kill us. Beside they all have a mind link with her so they'll be more prepared for if she lashes out."

"Jasper is right," Carlisle said gently said. "I have never seen the transformation for a shape shifter and the only ofter mixed breed is..."

Cringing I stare hard at the ground. "Alice stand with your family and let us keep you guys safe," I say close to a whisper.

Alice looked like she was going to object but sighed in defeat as she let Jasper walk her over to the rest of her family. Ashley, Pay, Hailey, and Krissy stood next to be prepared for anything.

_**"Stay on your guard," I said through our mind link. "But don't come off too strong she is still the Alpha. If she feels like your challenging her she will attack. Do I make myself clear?"**_

**"Of course," Everyone said in unison.**

After a few more minutes of laying motionless Leah began to move around. The movements were pained and slow as if the mere thought of moving caused her pain. I swallowed my saliva and waited patiently for her to snap up. Minutes ticked away and the only thing that she did was cringe.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice and frowned deeply. "I thought you said-"

Before I could finish my statement a hand wrapped around my throat and began to squeeze. **"She is mine," Leah growled viciously.**

"Leah," I coughed. "I know she's yours. I have my own mate."

"Leah calm down," Ashley said placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

Leah tilted her head and glared daggers at Ashley. Ashley began to chew on the inside of her mouth as she stood her ground not moving her hand away. "Leah," I wheezed out as I started to feel dizzy. "You are our Alpha and sister. Leah don't you remember? We were the first female wolves."

Leah frowned as she took in what I said to her. Her hand slowly began to loosen as she focused. "Sister?"

"Yeah your like our older sis," Pay said unsure of what to do.

Leah placed me on the ground and then took a large step back. "My head is so fuzzy," She said as she shook her head.

"It's most likely from the transformation," Carlisle said making slow movements towards the front. "Usually your memories become a haze until you have hunted for the first time. Once you clench your thirst then you will start to think clearly."

"Thirst? I'm not thirsty."

"Your throat doesn't burn?"

**"No my throat doesn't burn," Leah snapped.**

Alice pushed her way past us and stood in front of her. "Leah...come hunt with me," she said so softly that even with our super hearing we all almost missed it. When Leah didn't make a move Alice grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. "Please...for me."

Leah eyes soften a few notches as she stared at the smaller girl. "For you I would walk to the ends of the earth just to make you smile." Leah kissed the top of Alice's head with a soft smile. "Lead the way."

Once they were a decent amount away from the house it seemed as if everyone took the time to actually breathe. "Well I know she's stronger," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you okay," Rosalie asked standing me up fully.

"My throat is a little sore but I will be fine."

"Good! It took me everything I had to stand still."

"So what now," Krissy asked frowning.

"We hope that the hunting helps. If it doesn't we might have a problem."

"A problem," Ashley said frowning deeply. "Like what type of problem."

"A dangerous one," I grumbled. "If she snaps this easily that could mean that we all are in danger."

"You don't think that she is going to harm any of us?"

"Not on purpose. So my orders still stands stay on you guard because she can snap off at any moment. Hopefully she gains control of herself before anything bad happens."

* * *

**_A/N: Well it has been a very long time. But as some of you know I had comp problems and I thought I fixed it but I did not. And I know you guys were expecting a longer chapter but I just got married so...I've been a little busy...Any who my wife gave me a little free time so I wanted to update you guys. I was supposed to update last week but what can I say being married is awesome...so far._**

**_Anyways For those of you who gave me characters bios and whatnot will be hearing from me on Monday and we will be discussing who is going to be in what story and the main plot and all that jazz. So look out for that._**

**_Now for everyone else I found an old hard drive while I was looking to comp parts and seemed to found a story that I was working on. I posted it and before anyone starts reading it it is a Naruto fic so if your interested then check it out. There is also a poll for the fic so check out my profile to see the poll. Anyways have a great day!_**


	47. The beginning of the end

**_LPOV_**

After draining the second bear I felt so...alive. Everything around me was more detailed and amazing. I could hear and feel everything that was around me. It was fanfuckingtastic. I closed my eyes and allowed the forest to engulf me. I was connected to everything now. From the trees to the dirt. I was one with them.

"Leah," Alice's voice sung in awe.

I opened my eyes and stood in complete disbelief. Rocks and fallen trees were dancing around me. I small laugh escaped my mouth as I jumped onto a large boulder that was floating around me. "This is amazing," I whispered softly. I turned to Alice with a grin on my face.

"When you closed your eyes what were you thinking about," Alice asked as she leaped onto a log that was floating not to far from my boulder.

"I was thinking about how amazing the forest was and how I wanted it to engulf me into it's warmth. And once I let it engulf me I felt a connection to everything."

"Carlisle is going to freak when he hears or sees this. I wonder if your gift is going to work when your in your other form."

Other form? "What are you talking about?"

"Did you forget what Renee said? Right now your in you main form, wolf form, because you just fed. If you don't feed for awhile your body begins to become more vampire like."

"I see. Maybe my new power is strengthen in that form."

"Maybe but whatever the case is we're going to have to train so you can have complete control of your powers."

"I agree. I don't want anyone to get hurt because I lost control." Speaking of control.

_**She is mine," I growled viciously.**_

_"Leah," Bella coughed. "I know she's yours. I have my own mate."_

_"Leah calm down," Ashley said placing a firm hand on her shoulder._

_I tilted my head and glared daggers at Ashley. What gives her the right to touch me. Does she know who she is touching. I should teach this girl a lesson. Ashley began to chew on the inside of her mouth as she stood her ground not moving her hand away. "Leah," Bella wheezed out. "You are our Alpha and sister. Leah don't you remember? We were the first female wolves."_

_I frowned as I took in what she said to me. It start to come back to me. The sharing a bedroom with her, the running on patrols with her and the finding our mates together. "Sister?"_

_"Yeah your like our older sis," Pay said unsure of what to do._

_I place Bella on the ground and then took a large step back. "My head is so fuzzy," I said as I shook my head in hopes of clearing it._

"I have to apologize to Bella and the pack," I croaked out. I felt Alice's tiny arms wrap around my waist as she rest her head on my back.

"She will forgive you and so will your pack," Alice said gently. "You gain control of yourself before you could have hurt anyone. Thats way better then any newborn that I know of."

"Your right. I have to apologize to them sooner then later."

**"Lee no need to apologize," Bella said in the voice that usually meant that Rose was playing in her hair. "We knew what to expect and hell I knew you wouldn't hurt me. So stop feeling guilty and enjoy-"**

** "Bella...?**

* * *

**BOV**

The red headed bitch was standing in front of me with a cat like grin on her face. "Well Isabella I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said walking along my windowsill.

**"Bella do not follow her," Leah's voice boomed in my head. **

Resisting the urge to grind my teeth I looked at Rosalie and smiled gently. "Well love it seems that we have a guest," I purred into her neck.

Rosalie caught on quickly not missing a beat. "It seems like we do dear heart."

Turning back to Victoria I forced out the kindest smile I could give to her."What do we owe this visit to?"

**"Everyone surround the house and don't let that bitch slip past you. She must stay on our grounds," Leah ordered. "I'll be there soon get to your positions."**

**"Sure thing Lee," Seth said with his playful grin on his face. "It's nice to have you back sis."**

**"Thanks Seth but lets hold all of that for after we toast that bitch."**

"You going to die," Victoria said playfully. "And as soon as you are out of the way the sooner I will have Rosalie back into my arms."

"I don't think that's going to ever happen. You see Rosalie and I are getting married. And she has made it very clear that I'm the only arms she want around her."

"Your just trying to piss me off. All of that is a lie. She loves me," Victoria said patting her chest.

"She may have had small feelings for you years ago but the feelings that she has for me is far greater then the flings you two shared." I grinned at Rose before kissing her softly. After which I stood up and folded my arms. "You can't honestly believe that your a match to me. I'm stronger, faster, sexier and I have a heartbeat. One that she can feel and hear. One that pumps blood throughout my whole body. I can make her feel as if she was human again." Staring at her I tilted my head to the side. "What can you give her? A deer here and there? Sex? Conversation? You can't give her anything that I haven't already given her."

"Your attempt in getting me angry is a waste of time. I know that all of the time that we had together meant something to her. I know that she still has feelings for me. You just brainwashed her into thinking that she is in love with you. Once I get rid of you she will see that."

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe you brainwashed yourself in thinking that she's your mate? Because you know if she was your mate you would do anything to make her happy. Even allow her to be with someone else if that would bring happiness to her. By you trying to rip the thing that makes her happy how can you claim that she is your mate?"

"You don't know what your talking about. We were in love before she was even turned."

Frowning I turned to Rose. "What is she talking about," I asked staring into her eyes.

"I have no clue," Rose answered with confusion in her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't remember. I used to write you poems and letters everyday. You wouldn't have known it was me that wrote those to you because I never signed my first name, always my middle. But from what I remembered whenever you wrote back it was filled with love." A growl left my throat as I made a point to stand in front of Rose. "What's wrong you don't like that fact that I knew here before she was a vampire and she loved me even then?"

"She didn't know me until a few months ago but that doesn't change the fact that I'm her rightful mate."

"So it doesn't bother you that I knew how her heartbeat speed up when she was reading my letters. It doesn't bother you that she touched herself to some of my more personal letters to her. It doesn't bother-"

"Not another word or I swear I will rip your throat out there as stand."

"Aw that pup is mad that her _mate _loved me before you were even thought about. Or that she said she loved me on our countless nights together?"

And that was the final straw. I lunged after her as she finished her sentence. She was going to die today!

"BELLA NO," Rose screamed at me as I flew through the window trying to catch the bitch.

She ran towards the forest and I followed her in my wolf form. All of the voices screaming for me to come back were nothing but whispers in the back of my mind. The only thing that was clear was I wanted Victoria dead.

Soon she lead us to a clearing. She stopped running and looked at me through slanted eyes. "Now you will die," she screamed as she ran towards me.

Without thinking I ran towards her at full force. When we collided it felt as if the very earth shook from the impact. Once the earth was stilled all that could be heard was our snarls as both of us tried to find an opening that neither were offering.

A few seconds later a twigged broke and out of the forest was Edward with an unconscious Bri in his arms. The few seconds that I stared at them was enough time for Victoria to claw into my side. I yelped in pain as I bit down onto her hand. In seconds her foot connected with my muzzle causing me to release her hand back up a few steps.

"Bella you mind as well lay there and let me kill you. You wouldn't want your step-sister killed because you kept fighting," she taunted. She turned towards them with a grin on her face. "Isn't that right Ed-"

Before she could finish his name I was ripping her into pieces with my teeth. **"You don't turn your back on your opponent, stupid bitch." **

Soon there was only tiny vampire parts that were going to be set on fire once my pack got here. I turned to Edward an cracked my neck as I slowly walked closer to him. I didn't forget about what you did.

He dropped Bri and ran full force towards me with speed that I had never seen before. Catching me off guard her punched me in the head causing my head to slam against the hard earth. I could feel my body slowly change back to my human form.

"Why does my family love you disgusting mutts? They could have any vampire in the world but no they settle for you and your useless pack," Edward snarled. Grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling it slightly. "I'm going to take care of your pack one by one and then maybe even my so called family that had sex with you pathetic creatures."

He stalked over to me and knelled down in front of me. "But I suppose it's only right if I start off with you."

He grabbed my right arm and placed a foot on my shoulder blade. "Say good bye to your arm," he chuckled darkly.

He began to pull on my arm allowing me to feel every rip of a muscle and the bones popping out of place. My screams filled the forest as it seem like hours as he ripped my arm off of my body.

"Bella," the voice of my angel scream as she got closer to the clearing. I could feel her running towards me as fast as she could. But by the time she enter the clearing it was too late my arm was ripped off completely.

Her powers activated as she ran towards Edward. Her were completely black as she grabbed Edward by the throat. "You will pay for laying a hand on her." Rose slammed his head against the ground before punching in his face.

I don't know when I felt a hand on me bloodied torso but I knew we were both safe. "Shit she's losing blood fast," Leah shouted as she placed pressure on my wound.

"The only way that we're going to be able to save her is if she is bitten," Carlisle as he placed more clothes onto my shoulder hole... "Rosalie leave him for your siblings to handle. She needs you."

As the words reached her she zipped back to my side. "What can I do," she croaked as she stared at me.

"As a newborn if you take deadly damage you are able to regrow your limbs until you are older"

"So you want me to bite her."

"It's the only way."

"Bella...sweetheart. Is this fine by you?"

There was only one thing I could think of when I looked up at her. A weak smile crossed my face. "I just want a forever with you." The next thing that I knew was everything was getting fuzzy and dark. Maybe I should have listened.

The last thing I heard before passing out was a soft voice in my ear. "I love you my Bella."

* * *

**_A/N: Well you don't have to worry about Victoria or Edward. I know the fight wasn't long but I think it was decent. It's sad to say we are only three to five chapters away from being done. But On the bright side I can start doing all the project I been pushing back. But I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. _**

**_I got the one armed Bella idea from ladygoddess8. Once she said it I was like you know what that sounds like an awesome idea. How many stories have you heard of Bella having one arm? Idk but I just had to do it. ;)_**


	48. Wolf spirit

**BPOV**

I sat up and grabbed my head. "What the fuck just happened," I groaned.

_"You just_ _got your arm ripped off and in order to save you Rosalie bit you," a white wolf with a black spot on her chest said tilting her head to the side. "Luckily for you __this will regrow your limb. Unluckily for me you can't shift for at lease a month or until your arm is fully back."_

"Are you like my inner wolf or something," I asked examining my missing arm. Oddly I wasn't taking losing my arm that bad. Maybe it was because I was told that it would grow back. That does make it just seem way better then it should have.

_"I am the beast inside of you that would tear the world apart to keep my pack mates, my family, and Rosalie safe. I'm what makes you impulsive. When you hear someone threatening your family you are ready to rip the apart," she explained as if I was a five year old. Her deep brown eyes looked at me lazily. "I'm the other part of you that you knew was there but never acknowledged me until I pushed my way through and you took your first run. I am your wolf."_

"My wolf?"

_"Yes your wolf. Believe it or not there are people in the world that thrives in taking what doesn't belong to them. Like for example someone's wolf or someone's immortality."_

"Is that even possible?"

_"Do you change into a very large wolf that likes to rip things apart?"_

"I get it," I huffed. "Anything is possible. But what does that have to do with anything right now? I'm talking to my wolf who by the way is completely calmed with the fact that I'm missing an arm."

_"It will grow back."_

And for some odd reason it clicked with me then that the wolf's voice was freaky familiar. Where did I hear it before... "You were the voice from..."

_"Your first change," she finished for me. "I wanted you to find Leah and take your leave of LaPush as soon as possible."_

"Even though it was a few weeks later we still left."

_"I guess so," she sighed as if the conversation was boring her. _"You want to know something," she asked looking at me lazily.

"What?"

"In a different world you would be a imprintee and just Bella. Not newly made Alpha to your mother's pack. Just Bella."

"Then I thank you for not making me plain old Bella," I said actually thinking about what if none of this stuff happened. What if my blood line was pure human and I wasn't given this amazing gift. Would I just be a no body or would I make something of my short life. I never actually thought that if everything was plan out normal what would have happen.

"You clearly just missed what I said," she huffed.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't be a wolf I would have just been your typical-"

"Human imprint. Why is it every time a shape shifter meets their beast they are the most clueless things that have walked into our world? It'd just something to make you think. You that maybe you were always meant for our world no matter what."

"I didn't think about it like that..."

"Of course not."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, be giving me life changing advice or something," I asked scrunch up my face. I didn't know that my inner wolf was such a lazy jerk.

"One I am not lazy. By you being injured and going through a change it is taking a lot out of me. I have to stay strong so that you can make the change. Without me you will die. Which goes to your second comment I'm not a jerk. I just have little to no patience. And lastly I have given you advice. Be thankful that you are so lucky to be in this world. If you weren't part of our world you would have never met Rosalie and you would had to wait a very long time to be surrounded by some many people that love you. Isabella I don't know what other advice I can give you but be thankful."

My body began to feel as if I was burning from the inside out. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my body. "What the fuck is going on," I asked through clenched teeth.

"The change is starting to take effect. It most likely took this long for it to happen because you were losing blood at such a rapid pace," she explained sounding weary. "I'll be here with you until the change is finished. Then you won't hear from me for awhile. Just know that I'll always be watching over you." Tears ran down my face as the pain intensified. I so wouldn't have wanted this weeks ago if I knew how much it fucking hurt. "Oh and Bella try to remember what I said to you earlier. People will try to still what belongs to you. Stay strong and everything will be strong."

"How do you...kn-know?"

"It's one of my many gifts."

Before I could say anything else waves of pain washed over my body. The only thing that came out of my mind was a strangled scream.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Why isn't she screaming," I asked clenching onto her...only hand.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered with a worried expression his face.

"Is it working," I croaked out. It didn't dawn onto me until now that she might not make it. She was losing so much blood that I had to bit her ten times.

"We have the bleed under control so the venom is being force to flow through her veins. It's working but I don't know why she isn't screaming and trashing around."

"That's are Bella for you," Jacob said with teary eyes. He had only stopped crying (like most of the family.) a few minutes ago. "She's always being the odd ball."

I bowed my head and pressed her hand to my lips. I needed her to make it out of this alive. I needed her like I needed blood...no I need her more then blood. She was my one and only. There would never be another like her.

"Bella's strong," Leah said softly as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "She'll make it. She's most likely talking to her wolf."

The room gone silent...well even more silent then it already was. "What do you mean she's talking to her wolf," Carlisle asked tilting his head to the side.

"Every shape shifter in this room has a wolf spirit in them. They are the ones that gift us with the ability to shift. They are the reason for our fur color and the reason for our imprints. No wolf has the same sprite as the wolves before us. Because once the shifter dies they spend their death with their imprint and wolf by their side."

"Is there a possible way to speak with the spirit?"

Leah chuckled a dark chuckle. "That would mean sure death for anyone who would want that. Bella never heard of what I'm saying now. She is most likely getting this explanation from her wolf now. But my people have stories of men and creatures trying to separate the wolf from the shape shifter. Some have succeeded but most are killed right on the spot. Because if the mange to take our wolf death is certain. And beside the fact that would hurt a whole hell of a lot because the wolf is apart of us."

"So there is no way to speak to them?"

"It's rare that the spirit will communicate with anyone else. It only happens very rarely. Plus I don't think questioning them is the best of-"

Bella's scream cut off Leah and everyone stood still as they watched Bella begin to trash around. I kissed her forehead and sighed softly. It was working.

* * *

**A/N: I know I was supposed to finish this story awhile ago but I had a lot of things that needed to be done before I could up date again. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for such a long time. **

**Ah does anyone read Just Living? If you guys do can someone explain to me why everyone wants ino to date Sakura. I would think that everyone would be tired of that pairing. **

**The second thing is I've been waiting for emails from the people in my upcoming series but I have only gotten one. I rather explain everything once and everything can be good. **

**The next thing, after this is done I will be continuing Dusk but I will like to warn you that there will be a part two for this if you did see the hints. But that will not be until I finish Dusk, Sam's Little Sister, and the first installment of my series. And at lease after I post War diaries.**

**The very last thing I have to say is for those of you who wanted Bella to be with Leah in Dusk I'll be making a story called Dawn so you guys can get what you wanted.  
**


	49. Fire breath?

I held my breath as I watched my mate twist and turn. It had been three days but felt as if it was decades. "Do you think she's going to lash out," I asked holding her hand tightly.

"Usually newborns lash out right away," Carlisle said examining my Bella. "But there are the very few that don't lash out for a few hours."

"So no matter what she's going to lash out?"

"I don't know she's only the second wolf I've had the chance to study. Normally our venom in large amounts would mean sure death." He looked at me with soft eyes. "You just have to remind her who she is and that you love her."

"He's right," Leah said giving me a soft smile. "It helps a lot."

I nodded my head and looked back at Bella. I could still hear her heart beating but it was beating way faster then it normally did. That was the sign that the change was at the final phase. Just a few minutes left and my Bella will be back and we can do everything that we planned.

Minutes ticked away as her heart continued to beat wildly. It was only when it stopped completely for three seconds exactly that I held my breath for her to jump up. During those few seconds she stopped trashing around and crying out in pain. When her heart started to beat again it was the strong stead beat that I was used to hearing while she slept. Only a few seconds later her eyes snapped open as she sat up.

"Bella." I whispered. "Bella, Love can you hear me," I asked softly.

She turned her head towards me slowly. Her dark brown eyes had speckles of red in them which made her seem exotic in a way. Her eyes scanned over me slowly. Making sure that she study every part of my body. "Your mine," she said softly.

"I will always be yours," I replied back with a soft smile.

"Bella how do you feel," Carlisle asked stepping closer to us.

Bella jumped off the bed and was in front of me in second. She made no movement to attack but made no movement to move from in front of me either. "Bella its okay," I whispered standing up behind her and grabbing her shoulder. as soon as I grabbed her shoulder she sighed becoming less tense. "He just wants to help."

"That's right Bella," Leah said standing next to Carlisle. "He just wants to make sure your okay."

Bella eyes snapped toward Leah and at that moment it looked like everything froze for a brief second.

**BPOV**

I locked eyes with Leah and studied her gaze. She was looking at me as if I was a sister, friend and an equal. Not the Beta that everyone in her pack was used to seeing me as. I was an alpha staring at another alpha. There was no way I could be apart of her pack anymore because the power we both now held won't ever let us bow to the other. You can't have two alphas in one pack it was dangerous and close to impossible.

From what I read in my mother's notebooks the only way to leave the pack that you are already in without hard feelings was pretty easy. The Alpha has to exile you from the pack, which is supposed to hurt slightly worst then the transformation that I just completed. The reason for this is your connection to the pack is being ripped out of you. Unless you come across another pack and join them you become rogue and very temperamental. Luckily I was already supposed to become the Alpha of my...mother's...my dead mother's pack...

How could I have forgotten that? My mother's dead and she left me her pack...

"Bella," she said in a worn out voice. "You know I don't want to do this."

"But it has to be done," I growled. "I have a pack of my own to take care of now."

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can work as one pack."

"But two Alphas can't get along for a extended time in one pack. Eventually you would have to do it anyway. Besides I can't disappoint my mother by ignoring my purpose."

Clenching her fist tightly she broke our gaze in utter defeat. "Your my first sister in this pack," she said more so to herself. "Isn't there-"

"No," I cut her off. Emotions were running through me so fast that I could barely swallow the lump in my throat without the urge of vomiting onto the floor. "Just get it over with please."

Leah took a few steps forward and grasped my shoulders tightly. "I rather so this back home. Just so you don't go feral and we can't get you onto the plane."

"I guess that would be better," I mumbled. She pat the arm that was still attached and turned to leave. "I'm sorry..."

Instead of saying anything she lowered her head and grabbed Alice's hand taking her with her. I knew she was hurting about the whole thing like I was but there was no way we could work in the same pack anymore. No matter how much we both wanted it to be like it used to be we knew that it would never work out in the end.

Tears freely fell from my eyes as the knowledge of whats going to happen once we get back to Forks. I was leaving the people that had became my family to become Alpha of a pack that a barely knew. And that's if I was able to win the fight against the current Alpha. Which right now doesn't look so good for me... Was I going to just end up going feral and being put out of my misery?

"What was that about," Kate asked scratching the back of her head.

Now that I'm part vampire I'm no longer a beta," I mumbled. "I have the same power as an Alpha."

"And two Alphas can't work in the same pack," Carlisle stated making small notes on a sheet of paper.

"Not unless you want a bloodbath. So once we get back I'll be exiled from this pack and made Alpha of my mother's pack. If we do it here I would be considered as a rogue wolf which will make me temperamental and not very friendly to you...I won't think clearly I will be going off of pure instinct. Keeping my mate safe and killing vampires..."

"So it's clearly a good idea that your waiting," Kate said trying and failing at joking.

"Yeah."

I turned towards Rosalie and sighed softly. "Show me how to hunt please."

**LPOV**

I led us to our room. Letting her enter first before walking in. I grabbed her gently and hugged her close to me as I let the tears fall from my eyes. Alice hugged me tightly as she allowed me to cry onto her tiny shoulder.

After a few minutes Alice pulled away slightly. Getting a better look at my broken expression. "Why are you crying," she asked so softly that it could have easily been not heard.

"I'm about to exile my sister," I choked out in between sobs. "You don't understand how much this is going to kill me to do."

"Then help me understand. I want to understand."

"I'm ripping every bond she has to my pack which means she isn't my sister anymore but nothing more then a rogue wolf. Rogue wolves are usually killed within days of being exiled."

"Why would she be killed? I thought that she was just going to become the Alpha for her mother's pack?"

I chuckled darkly as I wiped my eyes and sat on the floor. "That's if she beats the stand in Alpha. If she loses she has no real chance of finding another pack. That's when she will slowly but surely loose herself to her wolf. After that happens she'll go feral and has to be killed or she will kill innocents."

"Do you really think that she's going to lose? I mean it's Bella we're talking about. She-"

"She has only one arm," I said cutting her off before she could defend Bella any. "I'm not saying that she's going to lose but there is a higher chance of her loosing because of that. She is at a disadvantage."

Alice sat down in front of me and grabbed both of my hands. "We were at a disadvantage but we still won."

"I know... Is it so selfish of me to not want her to leave? She was been apart of my pack since day one. We have a bond that I am going to have to break in order for her to get exiled from the pack and I don't know if I can."

"But you love her enough to do it."

"I do," I croaked trying to force the tears not to fall.

"In the end it'll be okay. She isn't going to hold this against you when she wanted it herself."

"She wants to make her mother proud," I sighed heavily.

"How do you know that?"

"I can read her mind, remember?"

"Trust me," Alice said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss onto my lips. "Everything is going to work itself out."

"How are you so sure?"

"I can can see the future," she sung standing up and pulling me up with her. "Now stop mopping."

"I'll try..."

**BPOV**

Rose lead me to an empty field. Frowning I looked around hear, smelling, or seeing any animals around. "What are we doing," I asked wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Waiting," she answered simply. "Sometimes the best catch isn't one that you chase but one that come to you."

"So you want me to wait for an animal to come up to me so I can drain it?"

"Just wait."

"..."

(Two Hours Later)

I dropped the bear that I sat there for an hour and forty minutes for. Grinning I looked over at Rosalie who had a play full smile on her lips. "Your a messy eater," she stated licking the blood off my neck.

Growling softly I gave her a possessive kiss. "Your mine," I growled out.

"Forever." I kissed her again before forcing myself to pull away. "Bella your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're the same color as the moon."

"I feel weird," I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you okay?"

Before I could answer I began coughing hard. Before Rose could take a step closer to me a stream of fire flew out of my mouth.

"Did you just breathe fire," Rose asked dumbstruck. Looking over at her with wide eyes and a still open mouth. "Well we're going to have to tell Carlisle and your going to have to keep the fire breathing under control until then."

"Be-because vampires are very flammable," I stuttered the obvious.

"Yeah..." She grabbed my hand leading me back to the house. "Besides that we have to make sure it didn't damage your lungs, throat, or mouth any. We have enough to worry about with you missing arm and how long that's going to take to grow back. I don't need you to harm yourself any further."

Stopping I looked at her with a slight frown on my face. "Rose," I mumbled. She turned to me with a frown glued to her face. "I understand that your worried about me but you don't have to be. I'm stronger then I let on to be."

In seconds Rose's eyes turn black as she gritted my teeth. "I almost lost you," she growled. "You lost so much blood that I had to bite you numerous times just so the there was a chance that you could make it! Do you know how hurt I was seeing you like that? On the edge of death not sure if you would even make the change." Her eyes began to lighten back to they're golden color as she bowed her head. "I was ready to kill myself if you didn't make it," she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her. "I know your strong but I can't risk anything after what happened. Please understand."

I did the first thing that I could think of. I hugged her so tightly that if she was human she would have been crushed. "I'm sorry I caused you this much pain," I whispered in her ear. "I won't let that ever happen again I promise."

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter and we now officially only have five chapters left. And I'll be trying to update this more often so I can give you guys new chapters to the other stories and even new stories.**_

_**Now I would like to tell you all that I have updated Sam's Little Sister and Just living. And I have put a poll. The poll is just who do you think I should do an imprinting story on first. I do plan and doing each wolf but be warned some will just be long one-shots. SO vote and let me know who you want to see the most.**_

_**Next is I need everyone who submitted a character for my upcoming series to Pm me so I can get a start on that. If I don't get responses from you by the time I update this story again I will replace you.**_

_**And lastly I've went over my other stories and realize my buddy had spelled tweeter instead of twitter. I'm sorry that she like to do small things to annoy me. But anyways I do have a twitter now and you can get all updates and up coming projects faster and know what to expect next. You can follow me at deadlyxivy and if you follow me I will follow you to because I like following people? LOL I know that sounded a little bad.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. BYES :) **_


	50. New Alpha

_**RPOV**_**_  
_**_(Back in Forks afters a very awkward plane ride)_

Bella was clutching me closely to her as she we all waited for the her mother's old pack to join us. "Bella everything is going to be okay," I whispered into her ear as I ran my fingers through her hair. This seemed to calm her down a little bit but not enough to make her release her hold on me.

I looked over to Leah and noticed that she was playing with Alice's hair as she stared at us. I knew she just wanted to come over here and hug Bella but the need to be near her mate was too high for her to budge. Everyone else was sitting wherever there was space ready to get this over with as soon as possible.

I can't blame them. The pack was unsure of what to do because in a few minutes they were going to lose a sister. They all thought that this was going to their pack for life. That maybe one or two people more people were going to join but besides that this was it until everyone started having children of their own. This wasn't something that they had to prepare for or thought that they even had to worry about. This was their family.

The front door opened to reveal the other pack being lead by a straight face Richard. He looked at Bella and sighed softly. "I tired to save your mother," he whispered voice cracking at the end. "But there were too many of them and we almost lost the whole pack. Your mother saved Natalie and managed to kill a whole lot of them before she was killed." My eyes flickered toward Natalie who had three jagged scars going from her left eyebrow down to her neck. Even with the scars she looked still held her beauty. I'm sorry that I could not save her."

"I don't blame you for her death," Bella mumbled. "The person reasonable for that is dead now."

"I see...so I hear that your ready to take your mother's place?"

"Yes."

"Well I think that it would be best if we moved outside then."

Nodding her head she released her hold of me and stood up. Once they started to make they're way outside everyone else followed behind them quickly. I took my time so I could grab Leah before she had a chance to follow.

"You don't have to ask if I'm okay," she said so lowly that only I could hear it. "I'm not but this has to be done and as Bella's best friend and sister it's my duty to give her this."

"I just wanted to say thank you," I whispered back lowly. "If it was any other Alpha they wouldn't let her go like this."

"If you haven't noticed I'm not like every other alpha," she replied back with a slight smile on her lips. "Beside this is whats best for her right now and as a leader I will always do what's best for my pack mates even if its the last thing I want to do."

"Which makes a even better leader."

Before she could say anything Alice was grabbing both of us by the hand and leading us outside. "I understand that you guys are having a heart to heart but Bella needs her mate at her side and her best friend to release her from the pack before anything else can happen," Alice said quickly.

Once we were outside Alice released her hold of my hand and I quickly joined Bella. Once I was at her side Bella looked at me with a slight smile on her face. "It took you long enough," she chuckled.

"Well its good to see you in a better mood too," I replied back. I gave her a quick peek on the cheek and turned so that we were now facing both Richard and Leah.

"Before we start I would like to say something," Kevin growled.

"Kevin don't," Natalie hissed as she grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Snatching it away he walked towards Richard. If this wasn't a sign the shit was going to hit the fan I don't know what was.

**BPOV**

Once Kevin was next to Richard he turn towards me with a glare on his face. "I'm not going to sit here and watch Richard give you the title of Alpha because he already doesn't want it and your mother was our Alpha. You don't deserve a title like alpha because your nothing but a child! I have been shifting since I was thirteen years-old and I had to sit there and be bossed around by your mother because she lucked up and had a vampire for a mate. But now that she's gone I'm going to take what's supposed to be mine."

I could feel the pack shaking as hard as I was. This stupid son of a bitch had big enough balls to talk shit about my mother but he had no clue who the hell he was talking to. "Leah you have to do it now," I growled.

I could feel her stop shaking and moving to me. "Are you sure that right now is the best time for this," she asked sounding unsure about the request.

"It's the only way."

Sighing heavily Leah jogged over to me with a small smile on her face. She grabbed my shoulders tightly and took a deep breath. "So this is it?"

"Yep. It's better this way."

"Yeah I know. I just wish that it didn't have to come down to something like this."

"Me too. After I beat Kevin's ass and take the title of Alpha I don't know if I'm going to be a good Alpha," I mumbled.

Humming Leah looked over to Richard and Kevin to see how far a long they were. Richard was still fighting Kevin who was pouncing at every chance he had. Turning back to me she gave me a small smile. "You'll do fine as long as you always do what's good for your pack. And I already know that you will because I can't see you being a selfish dick of a leader. Trust me you'll do fine, I have faith in you."

"Thanks."

Nodding her head she took another deep breath and looked directly in my eyes. She was even more beautiful with speckles of green in her eyes. They had her look more wild and animalistic. "You are no longer apart of this pack," she said speaking with more strength then I ever remember her using. Maybe she has used that much strength in her voice before but I couldn't remember because it felt like I was being stabbed in the chest over and over again. "Every bond you have in this pack is gone! You will not run with this pack as long as I'm alive." The pain became so intense that I felt my knees buckle and slowly taking me to the ground. Luckily Leah had a firm grip on my shoulders and forced me to stay on my feet. "You have a three weeks to find a pack that will take you in or this pack will hunt you down and kill you." Finally Leah released me and took a few steps away from me.

I fell to my knees closing my eyes tight. By Leah getting go of my shoulders it broke the last and only bond that I had left with the pack. I stood back up on unsteady legs and looked at her. Apart of me wanted to attack her and rip her throat out for kicking me out of the pack but a part of me that knew this was what I wanted kept me from leaping at her.

I turned my head towards Kevin and saw him pull on shorts with a grin on his face. The grin fell as soon as he notice me staring at him. "What you still want the title," he asked crossing his arms. "I'll tell you what I'll let you in this pack and you can be the omega."

Letting out a dark chuckle I cracked my neck. "You don't get it yet," I said slowly walking over to him. "I could never beat me and will never beat me. So for your health I suggest that you just hand over that title because I don't' feel like pulling any punches at the moment." My wolf began to claw its way to the outside causing me to shake slightly. Frowning at the lack of control I had I continued to walk towards him until I was only three feet in front of him.

"What's wrong Bella," he asked in a mocking tone. "Loose a grip on your wolf? Face it your not going to be able to beat me. You only have one arm and right now your control is slowly disappearing. Take my offer before you become feral and kill innocent people."

Chuckling I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I hate to tell you this but I'm not going to be omega and I hope your ready for some disappointment." he began to shake it my words which caused me to grin. "I challenge you for the Alpha title."

Once the words left my mouth he transformed and took a swipe at me. I quickly moved out of the way and transformed as well. I pounced on him biting into the back of his neck. Once I got on top of him I clawed into his hips. Biting down harder I forced his head all the way to the ground while pushing all of my weight on the rest of his body. Yelping he tried to shake me off of him but it was no use.

_**"Fuck," he growled out. "I give! I give! You can have the damn title."**_ Grinning I jumped off of him and transformed back. Catching a pair of shorts and bra I quickly pulled them on and joined my new pack.

"Bella," Leah called out. I looked over to her with a grin on my face still. "How does it feel?"

Pausing for a few seconds I released that there was a new power that was flowing through me. Something strong and something that put my wolf at peace. "It feels amazing," I answered with a light grin on my face. I looked over to Rosalie to see her walking over to me. As soon as she was in arms reach I grabbed her and brought her close to me. "We're celebrating later," I whispered into her ear.

"I can't wait Alpha," she purred.

I don't know what it was but when she called me Alpha a strong pulse shot down to my crotch. Yep celebrating is a must now. Turning my attention to my pack I gave them a light grin. "My first action as Alpha is we're moving to Port Angeles because we need to start patrolling more of Washington then just Forks and La Push. If we're supposed to be protectors then we need to do our jobs and protect more then just a handful of people." Everyone nodded there heads with understanding. I looked at Richards with a late grin on my face. "Would you do the honors of being my Beta?"

"Only long enough to help you pick and train the next Beta," he answered with a light smile on his face. "I think it's about time for me to start my family with my wife who I haven't seen in a couple of months."

I nodded my head in understanding. He wanted to have kids and grow old with his wife. If more of us had human mates that would be the main thoughts in our head. "I understand."

* * *

**_So that is the end of the chapter. I have the rest done already and will be updating them when I don't have work. I would like to say thank you to my readers who are still reading my stories and to the new readers. It really makes my day to see someone reviewing or just adding me to their favorite author. You guys are the reasons I keep updating my stories and thinking of new ones._**

**_Next thing the wolf polls are still up I have a one-shot/story for all of them already I just need more people to vote. I also have another poll up so vote so you can get the stories that you want.  
_**

**_All new and old stories will be updated in a semi timely fashion. I just need to finish this one first before I can really focus on the others. But I promise every and any story I put up here I will finish it. So people who are worried about Dusk don't be it will be updated.  
_**

**_Have a good day!  
_**


	51. Saying goodbye

BPOV

"Well I guess it's I should report to you now," Hailey said to me as she walked out of the forest line. "I ran a few more patrols and everything is clear."

"Um that good we don't want to have any strays coming out of no where," I replied nodding my head. "Hows Sam's pack doing?"

"They only had one injury but its already healed. Sam...," she trailed off as she stared into my eyes.

"Sam what?"

"Sam wants to know when do you want to have your mother's funeral. She was born and raised on La Push land and that means she deserves a proper funeral."

I dropped her gaze and dragged my fingers through my hair slowly. "I have to call Phil and Charlie," I mumbled. Before anyone could ask why I would even think about calling Charlie after all he did I explained quickly. "Even though Charlie was a dick he still was her husband at one point and without him I would not be here. Besides the man still loves her and its the right thing to do."

"I already took care of that," Hailey stated as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "And Sam is putting the treaty on hold so that everyone can attend."

"Is the..." swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat I forced the words out. "Is the...body ready?"

"Yes."

"Then call everyone and tell them that tonight will be the funeral."

"Are you sure that this is a good time," Leah asked grasping my should gently. "After everything that happened don't you want a break?"

"My mother needs to return to nature as soon as possible. I don't want her to wait any longer then she already had to."

"Then I guess it time go to La Push and get everything ready."

Leah released the hold on my shoulder and made her way inside to most likely to get ready. I turned to my pack and sighed heavily. "I know that this is going to suck because it already does but the sooner its done the sooner everyone can have time to themselves and grief or whatever."

"Come on Bella let's get ready," I faintly heard Rosalie say as she pulled me in the direction of the house.

Some how I mange to get dress in decent clothes and make it to La Push a few hours before it was time to send my mother's body back to nature. I felt as if any minute I was going to be swallowed in grief as it all hit me at once what was going to happen. I heard people mumble that it was going to be okay and how sorry they were as I sat in Billy's living room. I nodded my head at the comments but remained silent as I stared at my clasped hands.

My head snapped up when Rose's scent filled my nostrils. Her usual bright gold eyes were slightly darken most likely from the amount of human in the room but there was no sign that that was the problem. Her eyes held no pity for me but more of a pleading look as she studied my face careful. "What can I do for you," she asked so softly that I almost missed it. "I will do whatever you want me to do just say it and I'll do it."

"Just don't tell me that it's going to be okay," I croaked out. "Because right now it's not okay. Maybe in the future it will be but right now its not and I just don't think I can handle everyone telling me that anymore."

"I know it's not okay but I just want you to remember that I'm going to always be here for you."

I cracked a small smile and nodded my head. "I know," I whispered. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into a standing position before pulling me into a hug. I held onto her as if my life depended on it.

I don't know how long we stood there like that but I heard someone cough trying to grab our attention. I looked over Rose's shoulder to see Charlie standing there rubbing the back of his neck. I released Rose and stood in front of her. "What can I do for you," I asked in the coldest voice I could muster.

He flinched slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck even quicker. "I just wanted...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he mumbled finally. "I know how I handled things wasn't the right way and I'm not proud of it. Your mother was right I have never been the father that you needed. When you needed me the most I ran as fast as I could without looking back. I know you don't want anything to do with me and I don't blame you. But I just want the chance to make it up to you because life isn't long and I don't want to miss anything else in your life. So...I'm asking you...I'm begging you to let me make it up to you and be a better father then I was."

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked over to Rose who was giving me a look the screamed 'Do the right thing and give him another chance'. Sighing heavily I looked back to Charlie. "We can work on rebuilding our relationship but just know that it's not going to be fixed over night," I said with holding a slight growl.

"I understand that."

"Good." I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Bella," Billy said I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Where are we going," I asked feeling the all to familiar lump grow in my throat.

"Your mother's meadow. Do you know where that is?" I nodded my head numbly as I remembered that was the place that I told her about how I felt about Rose. Where she gave me my grandmother's ring and where she seen my wolf for the first time. And where I asked Rosalie Hale to marry her. How could I not remember where that was? "Everything is set up there right now so I think we should make our way there before it gets dark."

I nodded my head once again and I allowed Rose to lead me towards our destination.

* * *

_Meadow _

I held my breath as I stared at all of wolves and people that strangely made my family. Sam looked at me and gave me a small nod before wrapping his arms around Emily. His pack had new members once again but they looked like they weren't even fourteen yet. I looked over to Leah's pack and seen everyone standing with their mates with a sad look on their faces as they stared at Renee's wrapped up body. I finally looked over to my new pack to see most of them openly crying at the lost of an alpha who was like a mother to them. Even Kevin had tears running down his face as he held Natalie close to his chest. I turned to Charlie and watched him full on balling as he stared at Renee. I knew he still loved her deeply.

"Now that we are all here let us start," Billy said in such a sad voice that it made me flinch back a bit. "A lot of us known Renee since she was a baby. And we all knew that she was never one for staying in one place long when she felt as if she was meant to be somewhere else. And with that feeling she met many people in her life that she has touched in many different ways. As a friend, lover, mother, or an leader. So as we stand here ready to return one of our own body back to nature to let her spirit to watch over us as continue to live without her.

"I know that a lot of you have a lot of sorrow in your heart from this lost but I ask you to remember that she isn't truly lost to us. That she is still here with us through spirit and the memories that have of her. When ever it becomes too much to bare just think back to all the times that you shared and how one day your spirits will meet up once again." He stopped an looked around at all the people that was standing around him. "I know that a lot of you want to say something but I ask only Isabella be the only one to say anything right now. As it is tradition to have the first born speak before we return her to nature. Everyone else who wants to say something about her will have the chance to at the bonfire where we will celebrate her life. Now who would like to go first?"

I step forwarded slowly and took a quick look around at everyone once again before speaking. "I remember someone telling me that the hardest thing that I will ever have to do is bury my parents. And as I stand here in front of all of you I have to say they weren't lying. So much has happened in the last few months and to have to do this after all of it is done with suck so much. I know some of you only knew my mother for a few months and others all her life but as we stand her ready to return her back to nature I know that we all are burying a piece of us as well. Anyone that met her couldn't help to love the woman. She had a way about her that makes you love her. I don't think there's a person alive that can say they honestly hated her.

"I'm just proud to say that this woman gave life to me and taught me so much in the time that I had with her. I know she lead a pack of her own and was like a mother to them. Now that I'm taking her place as their lead I just hope that I can be half the leader that she was to them. She will be missed but I know that she is going to continue to watch over us while we move together as a family."

I wiped my eyes of the tears that fell while I was talking and raised my head high. I walked over to my mother's lifeless body and picked her up. A part of me thought that this was wrong. To pick her lifeless body up only to place it into a deep hole that would become her final resting place. But the other part of me knew that this was the right thing to do. It was the respectful thing to do. I hoped down into the hole and laid my mother in the bed of daisy. I looked back at her and gave her a small sad smile as the tears began to fall again. "Bye mom."

I jumped out the hole and nodded to my pack letting them know that the could begin to shovel dirt over her. Rose pulled me into another hug and sighed loudly. "She'll be watching over you."

"I know."

"I love you Isabella," she whispered in my ear softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_A/N: Before you guys kill me I want you know that there is a good reason I stop the story here. The second book is going to start on a happier note. Everyone is getting married! YAY! Plus it would be better for me start the next story on this happier note because let's just say ten chapters into it a lot of things are going to change and most likely confuse many of you. So I figure start with something happy and something that everyone will recognize easily._**

**_Next thing is if the site starts taking down stories I would like someone help to make a new site where no one would have to worry about that happening. I will pay the cost to run the site I just need help getting it started._**

**_Poll still up.  
_**

**_Your choices are:  
_**

**_Leah  
_**

**_Carmen  
_**

**_Tanya  
_**

**_Kate  
_**

**_Victoria  
_**

**_and Irnia  
_**

**_please vote it helps out a lot.  
_**

**_Finally thank you everyone who read this story. This was for all of my fans. I took a lot of your ideas and mashed them into those of my own. So thanks for being so great. Until next time guys.  
_**


	52. Forget Me Not Sneak Peak

**_Chapter 5_**

As I began to come to my nose was bombarded with the scent of a spoiled food, mildew, and burnt human flesh. I began to panic as I tried to break my arms free of whatever was holding them down didn't budge. Where the fuck am I? The better question is how the fuck did I get here.

"She's awake," a woman's voice whispered with a hint of excitement laced in it. "Can I take the blindfold off of her."

"Just wait for me to finish the serum," A man's voice hissed.

"But what if it's not her?"

"You and I both know that she's Renee's brat. If it will shut you up then take the damn blindfolds off."

With a squeal the girl made quick work of the blindfold and stared at me with a shit eating grin. Her blood red hair was in a pixie cut that brought out her jade eyes. Biting her lip she reached out a small hand to touch my cheek. Letting out a growl she snapped back her hand quickly. "She still have fight in her," she squealed as she skipped towards a man in a white lab coat with dirty blond hair.

"That's because I couldn't give her the full shot thanks to her damn pack mates," he huffed. "So be careful near her."

Grinning she skipped over to me and examined me. "I'm just so excited. I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Don't worry you won't have to wait much longer."

Growling I barred my teeth at the girl as I continued to try and break free. "You mind as well stop trying to get free sweetheart," she whispered as she touched my stomach. "There's no way out. Your wolf spirit will be mine."

That stilled my movement as I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "My...wolf spirit," I whispered in disbelief.

"Oh yes," she chuckled darkly. "You see I am what you call a spirit collector."

"Just let me go and I can promise you that I will spare your life," I growled.

"The reason that I'm taking your wolf spirit is because I wanted your mother's for a very long time. Sadly since she is fucking dead I have to settle with the next best thing and that would be you," she sighed lightly ignoring my comment. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled out a seven inch jagged dagger. "But that's not important right now."

"Let me go!"

"That's not going to happen," she chuckled as she studied the dagger. "You see I've wanted your mother's wolf for a very long fucking time and that bitch denied me it but your not."

"Oh fuck this." I began to shake as I began to shift.

She chucked darkly as she watched me carefully. "That's not going to work I'm afraid. You see my friend over there gave you a shot that blocks your ability to shift and the little powers you got when that stupid cunt of a mate bit you." I let out a growl as I continued to struggle against my chains. No one talks about my mother or MY mate. Once I get free I'm going to make sure she remember that. "Aw this is really cute. You actually think that your going to break free and get to me. Silly little wolf."

Before I could threaten her she shoved the dagger into my side. I let out a scream as she jumped up and down with joy. "You have such a wonderful scream. I would be lying if I told you I didn't dream of hearing you scream. Now lets see if we can make you scream louder." She walked over to me and grabbed the dagger. "Are you ready?"

"Go...fuck...yourself," I panted.

Chuckling she push the dagger deeper into me and then twist it slowly. As the scream erupted out of my mouth she giggled. "Wow you can get louder."

"Leave her alone," The man grunted. "I'm almost done with the serum."

Her eyes widen with excitement. "Sadly our time is coming to an end," she sighed happily. "But all things have to come to an end some time right?" Grabbing the dagger she yanked it out roughly. Grinding my teeth I felt my head slowly become heavy. "Aw no scream this time? How disappointing." Dropping the dagger she smirked at me.

"Just three more minutes," the man grunted once again.

"Only three minutes left," she mumbled to herself. "Time goes by so quickly when you spend it with the one you love."

"Your such...a crazy...bitch," I panted.

"Aw I love you too," she cooed. She punched me in the jaw with a huge grin on her fucking face. "I'm going to miss you."

"Done." She skipped over to the lab coat and plucked the needle out of his hand.

Skipping back to me she held the needle up to my face. "This is going to hurt me more then...okay I'm not going to lie to you," she laughed. "This is going to fucking kill you. Seriously this going to fucking kill you. Isn't that great? Well I guess not for you but for me it's the best thing in the world."

"Kali hurry up and get it over with."

"Shut up and let me have my fucking fun. If it wasn't for me you would have a pike up your fucking asshole."

"I'm sorry"

Ignoring him she looked back at me. "Now this is serum in going to force your wolf out of that body of your and into this capsule," she explained holding up a little empty capsule. "And once that happens your going to die."

"Please," I growled weakly. "You don't have to do this."

"I know but I'm afraid that I want to though."

With that being said she stabbed the needle into my chest and pushed the serum into me. Tears poured out of my eyes as my body began to go numb as I felt the serum race through my veins. In seconds the numbness went away and was replaced with the feeling as if someone was ripping my body apart. My scream was the only thing that could be heard as I was slowly loosing myself.

"That's it. Just let it go," she chuckled darkly.

_Rose I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough. Please be strong and live without me._

Everything became dark as I could feel my wolf leaving my body. Giving one last whimper I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

Opening my eyes I sat up slow. Looking around a frown covered my face I couldn't tell where I was. The room was a light green with clothes tossed around the room. "What the fuck," I mumbled confused.

"Bella," we're going over to Billy's house in ten minutes hurry up and get dress," Charlie voice shouted on the other side of the only door in the room.

"Um...okay," I said standing up slowly. "That was one hell of a dream."

* * *

_**A/N: Since yesterday was my birthday I thought I should give you a sneak peak into my next story called Forget Me Not. This is the sequel to Trust Me and will be as long if not longer then Trust Me. This story will be flipping back and forth from the world you learned about in trust me to this new world where things aren't like they used to be. I will make it clear when we are in either world so no one gets confused.**_**_  
_**

_**Hopefully you guys liked the sneak peak. Review and tell me how you feel about this sneak peak or if you want something to be in this story let me know. Also it would be great if you told people to check out my story I think a lot of people will enjoy it if they give it a chance.  
**_


End file.
